Lloyd's Marriage Cancelled
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Disgusted by the fact that she has to marry Lloyd Asplund, Milly tries to get out of it by getting herself pregnant with Lelouch. The opportunity arises when a disease beds the males of Ashford Academy except him. Of course there is still a lot of work to be done before she could have her prize.
1. A new plan

**THIS IS A REQUEST I'M DOING. MY VERY FIRST ONE. I THINK IT'LL BE MULTICHAPTER I THINK?**

Milly Ashford was in her room, looking up at the sky. She saw how beautiful and serene it was. She sighed. The morning sure was beautiful

"What a pretty sky. If only be on one of those clouds floating by. Then I probably wouldn't have to marry...him" she mumbled.

Yes, Milly was engaged to Lloyd Asplund, one of Britannia's top scientists and an Earl of Nobility. She didn't love him in the slightest or even liked him for that matter. Sure he was cute but he was not...HOT! Not to mention he was only marrying her for the damn designs of the Knightmare Frame of Ganymede. He didn't love or like humans. All he care about was science and technology. Classic nerd, she knew but even nerds love! And not to mention that creepy smile of his. Milly had thought he was from some deranged cult or something. But most of all she disliked about him was his pathetic level of sexual prowess. She swears she need a man other than him! He doesn't even last when Milly before has her first orgasm! Not to mention his puny 5 inch cock! She did not feel any pleasure from doing it with that guy. She feels so sexually frustrated she sometimes use her toys. And they provide better pleasure than him! She decided to call her mother. Her Samsung 8 ringed

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Mother, this is Milly." she said.

"Oh hello, sweetie." her mom said.

"Mother, I know I've been patient with you but I've had it! I want to get out of this marriage right now! He is just insufferable!" she complained.

"Milly, how many times do I have to tell you? Marrying Lloyd will put the Ashford family back on top. We're in the red zone right now. His family is one of the richest in Britannia and that'll really help us." her mother said.

"Mom, he doesn't love me! All he loves are those damn Knightmare Frames!" she said.

"Honey, I don't care. Our families agree, he agrees and you'll have to agree. I'm sorry honey but if you want to continue the lifestyle you're accustomed to you'll have to marry him." she told her sternly. Milly had thought about that. She simply loved her wealthy lifestyle: dining in fancy restaurants, buying only the best clothes, having men cater to her. Something she didn't have was sex. You see she only has had sex with Lloyd and they've always used protection. She would like to know what a real cock feels like. A real unclothed cock. The protection was so she wouldn't get pregnant but a thought just occurred to her: What if she became pregnant with another man's baby? Could she get out of her marriage then? She had no idea but you know what they say: Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Milly began to ponder on which man could impregnate her? Any random stud? Her family's prestige meant that she could have any man she wanted. An Eleven man? No, think of the scandal that would put upon her and her family. A boy from school? Maybe. High school boys were almost guys so what the hey? Milly made up here mind: She would have a baby with a guy from Ashford Academy. Now she needed to know which guy. As she began to ponder than, a maid came in her room.

"Miss Ashford, I was wondering if you'd like to come down for breakfast before departing for school?" she asked her.

"Yes, I'll be down just like me freshen up first." Milly said. The maid left her alone. "Ok mother I have to go. Bye" Milly said as she hung up. Milly went to her bathroom and washed her face. She then put on her school uniform and headed downstairs. Now her house was almost like a castle so it took her a whole minute to get downstairs to her luxuriant dining room. She saw her father, Michael Ashford and her younger brother Thomas Ashford. Her maids have laid out the usually spectacular feast for her.

"Good morning dear." her father said.

"Morning daddy." she said. She gave him a kiss.

"Don't I get a kiss?" asked her brother.

"No, skeezes don't get kisses." she said.

"Milly.." her father warned. She reluctantly gave him a kiss. She sat down and began eating her breakfast.

"Daddy, is there any way I can get out of this marriage. He's soo creepy!" Milly complained.

"Sweetheart I told you. This is the only way you and Thomas can continue to live your lavish lifestyles. You know the Ashford family has fallen into hard times. Now the Asplunds are one of the richest families in the world. Marrying into their bloodline will have us set for life." Michael said.

"But he is just soo..."

"Milly, I know. He is absolutely despicable but you have to put up with it or will be broke and can no longer afford the good life of keep Lelouch and Nunnally safe." he said.

"Maybe Lloyd's an alien! Maybe he'll eat Milly's brain." teased Thomas.

"Thomas, enough!" His father said.

"I wonder why we have to pretend that we don't know about Lelouch and Nunnally being Britannian royalty?" Thomas asked.

"Because little brother they'd get killed. You know how our emperor is." Milly said.

"I see." said her brother.

"On other news, father. When is mom coming home from her ski trip? Switzerland sounds like fun." she asked.

"She'll be back tomorrow. She just told me she needed to get her tan back." he said. Milly shook her head. She found it amusing at how appearance conscious her mother was but she always puts her family first. A few minutes after and Milly checked her phone.

"Ooo time for school. Bye father bye Tommy." she told her dad and brother.

"I told you don't call me that!" he yelled. She exited from the dining room into the estate's garage. She thanks God that her brother attends a different school so she has the limo all to herself for her rides to Ashford Academy.

"Morning Miss Ashford." said her driver.

"Morning Rutherford." she told him. He opened the door for her. As he drove off and to the school, Milly thought to herself. Is her lifestyle and family's status as nobles worth sacrificing her happiness? And her sexual pleasure for that matter? You see, Milly was a very sensual girl. The times she masturbates a day could fill an encyclopedia set twice over. She sporadically does it with her soon to be husband Lloyd and he barely makes her feel like a woman. So its her hands and toys such as dildos and vibrators. Her favorite was her Ben Wa balls. In fact, just thinking about it has her masturbating already. She told Rutherford to close the opening in the car. He did as told. She took off her panties and began thinking of sensual thoughts, like what boy at school can she get his seed from? She began to think maybe the student council. Maybe Rivalz? He does have a crush on her but she will always think of him as her friend. Plus she thinks maybe he's the not the biggest guy down there. Suzaku? Nooo he's an Eleven. That could never work out! Lelouch? He is technically her brother due to him and Nunnally hiding under the Ashfords but maybe he could be it. After all, Lelouch was so handsome he could make any girl faint. His grades are okay but she thinks that he's so intelligent he might not care. He's great at chess and he seems to be disinterested in the opposite sex. Maybe she's making a big mistake but still nothing ventured nothing gained. She decided that Lelouch will carry her baby. All this while masturbating. She came just in a few minutes.

"Madam we've arrived." said Rutherford. She quickly put her panties back on and grabbed her backpack.

"Thank you Rutherford. I'll shall see you this afternoon." she said. Milly walked confidently as always. She had quickly noticed something's wrong. She hasn't seen any male students when she arrived. In the hallway or in the cafeteria? 'Did some evil witch took all the guys away.' she thought. She's seeing nothing but girls everywhere. Deciding to go into the Student Council Room, she saw Shirley Fenette, Nina Einstein, Kallen Kozuki, and Nunnally.

"Good morning, Madam President!" said Shirley in her usually cheery voice.

"Good morning everyone! Um, have you notice that all the boys in school are absent today?" she asked.

"Oh it's the weirdest thing. All the boys in school have been afflicted with a disease known as Ellerson's. Apparently, it's a rare disease that comes from sick Japanese cherry blossom trees and it effects only males. It's not life threatening but that means that they're will be no boys at school for the next few days." Nunnally said.

"No boys for a few days?" Milly asked.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" Shirley said.

"Well...yes and no. I wanted to do something with the males of this school." she said.

"Well, I for one will enjoy this time off. Boys are just so awful." Kallen said. "Especially Britannian boys." she said under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Shirley.

"Oh nothing." Kallen said again.

"I think it'll be fun just having us girls around." Nina said. Milly smiled at her. Nina was the quiet one yet she could speak her mind when she wanted to.

"Okay then. Today will be a total girls-" Milly stopped when she saw Lelouch came in. She took a moment to examine his handsome face. She was also surprised that the disease didn't affect him.

"Morning Lelouch." Milly said.

"Good morning, Madam President." Lelouch said. He sat down in usual seat where he's usually reading.

"Um so the disease didn't affect you?" Kallen asked.

"No. Apparently I'm immune." he answered.

"Good to know, big brother." said Nunnally. The females all gathered into a circle.

"Okay obviously you're all thinking what I'm thinking right?" Milly asked quietly.

"And what's that?" Kallen asked.

"Oh don't play innocent. Five girls, one boy. Imagine the possibilities!" she said.

"Madam President! Is that really appropriate?!" Shirley said.

"Shirley, I know you like him. Kallen knows, Nina knows and Nunnally knows." Milly said. Shirley looked at the other girls.

"Am I really that obvious?" she asked.

"YES!" they all whispered.

"So what do you have in mind, Milly?" asked Shirley. That question hit her like a ton of bricks. Obviously she wasn't going to tell the girls she was going to have his child to get out of her marriage. Of course being the devious mastermind she was, she could easily manipulate the situation to her favor. But one question lingered: Once she becomes pregnant, will she have to marry Lelouch? After all, she thought he was mega hot but she really didn't love him. That distinction belonged to Shirley. So she finally come up with a decision.

"Have you girls ever wondered what'll it be like to...do...it with Lelouch?" she asked. They all gasped.

"Madame President now I really think you're out of line!" Shirley softly exclaimed.

"Come on! Look at him. He's practically the hottest guy at school! I'm sure most girls would sell their right arm for a night in bed with him." she said. It was true. He was the most attractive male in school. Virtually all the females are smitten with him: his stoic personality, his looks, and intelligence makes him a man sent from heaven. So having sex with him would definitely be a blessing.

"Well...I have." Kallen said. Something she didn't tell everyone was that she likes to fool around. Of course she's no slut but she's had more than a few boys under her skirt. She had thought about doing it with Lelouch on one occasion. After all, she's done it with Suzaku who was MASSIVE! So she wondered what Lelouch had under his belt.

"Ummm..I have too." Nina said. Now everyone was shocked. She was the quiet one so hearing her say that was such a surprise.

"Nunnally, what do you think?" Shirley asked her.

"Well, he's my brother and he can take care of himself. So if you girls want him, you can have him." she said. Even Nunnally's leniency was surprising. "And Shirley it's okay, just tell us if you want him or not." she also said.

Shirley pondered it. She loved that boy more than anything but now it's all in the open. "Okay yes! I want him! But here's the thing: I want you girls to tell me what he's like before I make my move!" she exclaimed.

"Oh we can definitely do that!" Milly said. Now Shirley and Nina were nervous. They were both virgins so they'd have no experience to help them with reigning in the black haired boy. Nina, in particular, was bisexual but she lent more towards girls like Lelouch's sister Euphemia but she's a girl of her word. If she says she'll do it with Lelouch, then she'll do it with Lelouch. "Ooo I know. Since he's the only guy here today, let's give all the females and club leaders here a piece of him." she said. Of course she'd be saving him for last. She needed his seed to get out of her awful marriage.

"Sounds like a plan." Kallen said.

"Yes, I wouldn't particularly care if girls like my brother." Nunnally said.

"Fine." Shirley and Nina said. Milly got on her iPad and use the app she installed called AshfordClubs. It's where all the clubs at school receive messages and updates. She put in her latest update: _Lelouch is only boy at school. Want a piece of him? Report to the student council._ She wondered how long it'd take for response. Of course with only one guy in school she's 100% certain that only females will answer. In less than 3 minutes the app almost broke with responses from girls all over the school. Mostly in the vein of SIGN ME UP! YAY! I'M COMING!.

"Now we just wait, ladies." she told the girls.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. First up: The agricultural club

**CHAPTER II! I'M REALLY STARTING TO LIKE THIS FIC!**

As soon as Milly sent out the message, girls throughout the school buzzed with excitement. They soon swarmed the Student Council doors. The ruckus had caught Lelouch's attention.

"What in the world?" he asked.

"Um, Lelouch just stay right there and don't move until we tell you." Shirley said. Lelouch was surprised by her sudden show of willpower but ultimately decided to obey her request. Milly, Shirley, Kallen, Nina, and Nunnally all went to the door where they had to push through hundreds of girls to get room. After closing the door, Milly spoke up:

"Okay girls Settle down. Settle down! I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" she yelled. The vast hordes of females instantly shut up. "Look I know why we're all here. Lelouch is the only guy at school and he's one of the hottest. We all know we'd probably kill for a chance to sleep with him. So here's how it's gonna go down. We'll go in alphabetically order by name of girl and by club. For example: the Aquaculture club will be 3rd after the agriculture and the airplane club. The girls of the agriculture club screamed. Milly gave them a glare and they quickly zipped it. "As I was saying, after you sleep with him you are to tell the next club your experience. Do we all understand?" she asked the crowd. Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Ok let's start. The agriculture club is first and the first girl will be Abigail Aarhus." Milly said.

"AAAAHHH!" Abigail screamed as she pushed back multitudes of jealous and angry girls. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU MADAM PRESIDENT! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" she said as she shook Milly's hand. Abigail Aarhus was a 5'6 bespectacled 16 year old girl with dark pink hair and B-cup breasts. Her parents run a flower shop so she's encyclopedic about flowers. Unbeknownst to those except the agri club, she uses different flowers for masturbation. Her mind was swirling about the naughty things she gets to do with the most handsome boy in school. Her friends all gave her halfhearted smiles and thumps up.

"Don't worry girls, you'll get your turn! I plan on having him bang your entire club at once. But the Student Council will be monitoring you to check for compliance." she said. They all gave moans. "Okay I guess you'll never-" Roars of nos and it's fines echoed through the hall. Milly gave them a devious smirk. "Good, now lastly it'll have to be after school and we have to be absolutely discreet. We don't want the teachers or worse your parents catching on do we?" she asked. They all shook their heads. "Splendid. Now classes are about to start. Here are some red ribbons. Tie one around your finger so Lelouch will know that he hasn't done you yet and will know to bang you." she said. The hundreds of girls each took one.

"Okay now. Lelouch will be seeing all of you very soon. Good bye ladies." Shirley said. The sea of hormone-crazed females started to dissipate.

"Okay maybe we should tell Lelouch now." Kallen said.

"Yeah I don't think my brother would have sex with random girls without a reason." Nunnally said. The females of the student council went back in and approached Lelouch.

"Can I help you girls with something?" he asked. Shirley held his hands.

"Lelouch, now before you say anything, bear with us: How would you like to have sex with every girl in this school?" asked Milly. Lelouch's violet eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" he asked her.

"I said how'd you like to bang every chick at this school?" Milly said. He now heard clearly.

"I'm...going to be having sex with every girl here?!" he asked furiously.

"Yes. That's correct." Nina said.

"And get this: You'll also be having sex with Nina, Kallen, Shirley, and Milly." said Nunnally. Lelouch's mouth hung agape. He'd be banging not only the school but the Student Council! "Of course if you don't want to do it, big brother. We'd completely understand and we'll call the whole thing off." she said. Lelouch took a moment to ponder everything. It's every man's fantasy to bang an island of women yet Lelouch was not like most men. He was arrogant and haughty and thought most sensual pleasures were trivial but he's still a man and even he has thoughts of the flesh. Not to mention he's masturbated a couple of times. But to top it all off, he's a virgin. Yet if he we're being completely honest, he's seen many pornographic videos but only for knowledge on how to please a woman. And let's not forget how would banging the entire female student body silly work out for Zero, the savior who wants to destroy Britannia? He could use his Geass right now to make them all forget yet he's already used it on Kallen plus this was really a challenge and Lelouch loved challenges. So with a mix of a heavy heart and curiosity of his sexual prowess, Lelouch says:

"Okay, Fine. I'll do it. And I'll have sex with each of you." he said. The girls all giggled, particularity Milly who hasn't told him why she wants sex with him. "Who do I have to do first?" he asked.

"Well, first up on the list is the agriculture club. You'll be banging a girl named Abigail Aarhus first and then you can have the rest of the club your way." Milly said. Lelouch knew where the agriculture club was and it'd be an easy walk. Lelouch put his hands on the back on his head.

"I'll do the agri geeks. And who knows maybe in time I'll get to enjoy it. Now should we all be getting to class?" he asked.

"Agreed." they all said. The members of the Student Council had exited the room. Lelouch, in particular, had mixed feelings. On one hand, he'd be banging hundreds of girls. That's certainly one way he'd like to spend afternoon but on the other hand it'd interrupt his duties as revolutionary terrorist Zero. He also wants to bring an end to the tyrannical rule of his father and make the world a better place for Nunnally. Nothing would interfere with his plans not even his sexuality. But he's a man of his word. If he says he's doing it, than he'll do it. He just wanted to see why all the female students were wearing red ribbons on their fingers. He knew all the lusty glances at him were due to him preparing to bang them but he wanted to know what were the damn ribbons for. In his classroom, he heard giggling as the girls all looked at him. He hoped he'd be able to make it to the day.

"Okay class as you know all the males except Lelouch are out so we'll just read today." said Ms. Fluffer. Lelouch quickly took out his book and began reading trying to have a clear mind of his activities for the next few days. 1:00 came and the classes were being let out early. Lelouch, of course, had plans this afternoon, namely banging the farmer girls senseless! He quickly left the classroom and went down to Ashford Academy's farms where the agricultural club practices their skills.

"Ok Lelouch, if you can pilot Knightmare Frames and led a terrorist group to victory than you can certainly have sex with female farmers." he said to himself. Entering the greenhouse, he saw that no one was there. "Hello?" he called out. Still there was no answer. All he saw were baby cows and sheep grazing outside. Then suddenly the doors of the greenhouse closed. He turned around to see 6 obviously excited girls, with a girl with dark pink hair literally running to him. She tackled him to the ground.

"Don't move a muscle baby cause we finally got you." said the pink haired girl.

"I'm guessing you're Abigail Aarhus?" he asked.

"Yep. And these five girls are each going to have a turn with you." she said. They all approached him.

"Hi I'm Marissa Tonitini." Marissa was a 5'7 girl with blue bobcut hair and vanilla skin. Her breasts were a sizable C-cup.

"And I'm Jacqueline Rush." Jacqueline was the tallest at 5'8 and long flowing raven hair with purple streaks. She had black skin and a very large bust (36DD). She was also very curvy.

"And I'm Mindy Weinstein." Mindy was a short girl at 5'2 and red curly hair. She had ample B-cups.

"And I'm Kimberly Francois." Kimberly was was 5'4 and had tan skin and green hair with a long ponytail. She almost looked like C2 Lelouch though. Though her breasts are little to be desired at perky but small A-cups.

"And I'm Sophia Blanche!" Sophia was 5'4.5 and a little on the chubby side. But she had long blue-green hair and large D-cups.

"And we don't need to know your name, honey. You're every girl's wet dream at this school." said Abigail.

"So how's is this going to go down?" Lelouch asked. The girls all gave him devious looks.

"Well, it'd be helpful for you to know that none of us are virgins. We get plenty of sex from our the male members of the club but all of us have an ultimate fantasy of doing it with you." said Marissa.

"And the Student Council is watching us to see if we're following the rules. See our little Abbey is going to be fucking you first as you probably already know and we want you to make it good!" said Jacqueline holding Abigail.

"But can I ask we do it somewhere more sanitary?" Lelouch asked on the dirt floor.

"Already got that covered." Kimberly said. Sophia and Mindy pushed a large table into the view.

"This is a table we use to study the different crops and also for well you know..bamm bamm!" giggled Mindy.

"I think we should also tell you that the five male members of our club: Joey Longford, Michael Larson, Luis Santiago, Orlando Mckiness, and Harold Detweiler. They're all good looking but not as you. And we're also expecting you to surpass their sex prowesses. They have decent sized cocks and can last a pretty good time." said Sophia.

"There's something I should tell you: I'm a virgin." Lelouch said. The girls gasped but they soon turned into devious smiles

"Don't worry baby. We'll soon clear you of that." Sophia said.

"Well, with that out of the way, there is really nothing else left to say. Have at him, Abbey." said Marissa. Abigail smiled. She grabbed Lelouch, pushed him the table and began kissing him. Lelouch was taken by surprise. The last time he kissed a girl was his sister Euphemia. It was purely out of curiosity. Now here was a ravenous girl kissing him out of pure lust. Remembering what he seen in porn, he kissed her back and grabbed her. She used her tongue to explore the caverns of his mouth. He did the same. He then proceed to fondle her butt. They came up for air.

"Ohhh I see someone's naughty." she said. "But let's slip into something more comfortable." she said again. Abigail had quickly removed her uniform and shoes then her bra and panties making her nude. This was Lelouch's first time seeing a naked girl up close. Seeing one in real life instead of a video is an harrowing experience for him that's making him hard. "Oooo looks like Little Lelouch wants to come out. Well we'll let him out but first, Ladies?" said Abigail. The other five girls all removed their school uniforms and became naked. Now Lelouch's cock was straining for attention.

"Uhh please you must." Abigail put a finger to his lips.

"Not until you take care of my girls and my kitty cat first." she teased. Lelouch did as he was told and instantly began licking her breasts. He grabbed and fondled them also twisting her nipples. "Ohh Lelouch you're so good with your tongue!" she said. Abigail sat back down on the table. Lelouch was on top of her. After licking her breasts he kissed down to her bare pussy. Now this was Lelouch's first glimpse of a woman's vagina. He looked at it, so pink and wet.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and lick it!" Abbey said impatiently. Not needing to be told twice, he began eating her out. Abigail instantly moaned. "OOH God That tongue of yours is magic! Much better than our boys!" she exclaimed. He fondled her breasts again. He continued to lop at her folds, eliciting more moans from her.

"Wow, no man's ever made her moan that much from just licking." whispered Marissa.

"Yeah already he's this good? We sure hit the jackpot, girls." said Mindy.

"Okay I think its time for you to get naked too, Lelouch." said Abbey. She got up and removed his uniform and underclothes. Take took a moment to examine his body. All lean muscle. "Nice, Lelouch but what's" They all gasped when they saw his hard and throbbing cock.

"Oh my God! Lelouch, that thing is huge!" said Jacqueline. "Mindy get the measuring tap." she told her. Mindy did as told and measured his cock. It came out to be 14 inches long and 4.5 inches thick.

"14 inches?! That's waaaay bigger than anything our boys have! Your even bigger than Harold and he's 9 inches long!" said Abbey. She got down and held his thick cock. Her hands barely containing its massive girth. He didn't think about penis size too much but after watching porn, Lelouch knew he was larger than most. But he didn't know just how large. "And your balls are the size of grapefruits!" said Abbey.

"Soo I'm better than the males of the club?" he asked.

"Baby, the boys here aren't even fit to be in the same circle as your sex skills!" said Jacqueline.

"Enough talk! Let me get this huge salami in my mouth!" Abigail sail. She opened her mouth wide as possible and took his large and bulbous head in. After that she slowly descent on his cock with her mouth totally aching. Halfway she found it was just too much and she stopped. She wrapped the uncovered length with her left hand and began sucking on him. She used her other hand to fondle his balls. Lelouch moaned at his first blowjob.

Back in the Student Council room Milly, Shirley, Kallen, and Nina we're all watching the acts in the school's farm greenhouses. "Boy, this is getting really steamy!" said Milly.

"I know. I think I should fondle myself now." Shirley said.

"I'm really sorry you can't see this Nunnally." Nina said.

"That's alright. I'd rather not see my brother have sex." she said. Shirley had removed her uniform and began fondling her pussy. The other three girls watched her.

"Well since we're all going to be having sex with Lulu anyway I'd thought it be best to prepare." she said. Shirley continued to look at the screen. But while she was turned on by the action she can't help but feel a little jealous. After all, she loves him and seeing him have sex with 6 random girls was not a sight she personally adores. But she'll have her way with him soon and nobody will take him from her.

Back in the greenhouse, Lelouch was getting ready to cum. "Aaah" Lelouch bellowed as he released his torrent of cum down her throat. Abigail got her mouth off and he was still cumming. So much that her face was turning white. A few more spurts and he was done. "Uh! That was delicious! And your still rock solid hard! YAY!" she said. "Time for us to make you a man!" With that, she pushed him on the table. "Man I can't wait to feel this monster!" she exclaimed while holding his cock. She positioned herself and then slid down. "OOOOOOOOHHHH MMMMMYYYYY GOOOOODDD!" she screamed as her pussy was stretched and filled to its limits. "LELOUCH, YOU ARE SOO FUCKING HUNG!" Abigail sat for a minute to adjust to his tremendous size.

"Hey girls, let's give Lelouch a show to keep him going!" said Mindy. The girls instantly knew what she had met. Marissa and Jacqueline approached each other and started making out. Lelouch saw and instantly was phased. Like most men, he loses all cite of reason when two females make out. He turned his attention back to Abigail who started moving. Bouncing up and down slowly then steadily, she was certainly getting the delight of being fucked by him. Holding on to his chest, she continued bouncing. Lelouch, on the other hand, held her shoulders and started thrusting with her thrusts. Marissa had then started to lick Jacqueline's breasts while Mindy and Sophia had started their lesbian show. Kimberly on the other hand had gathered the toys the girls use for masturbation. She had gotten a cucumber from the cucumber patches in the fields and inserted in herself while fondling her breasts. Lelouch was all taking this in while continued to bang Abigail. He didn't think he believed in God but if he did he'd be thanking Him right now. Lelouch grabbed Abigail and gotten into the missionary position. This time he thrusted into her on his own accord. All the while she was moaning and screaming from his size. It came no surprise that she came so quickly. However, Lelouch kept going at it. Meanwhile the five girls continued getting down and dirty. Marissa and Jacqueline had gotten into a 69, Mindy was busy fondling Sophia's breasts and using a dildo within her. Kimberly had used both her cucumber and a banana for her ass.

"OOOOHHH BABY! KEEP GOING BUT FUCK ME DOGGY STYLE!" exclaimed Abigail. Lelouch did as told. He turned her over and thrusted into her mercilessly again. Sophia was catching the show while Mindy licked her pussy.

"Can't..wait..for..my..turn!" Sophia moaned. Another orgasm from Abigail and she was feeling very exhausted. After 30 minutes, her stamina was completely run out but Lelouch has plenty to spare.

"Uhh UHH Okay Lelouch you can stop now! I'm done!" she said however Lelouch kept fucking her until he was ready to cum again. A few more seconds and he unleashed a thick rope upon thick rope in her. She got off and his seed was spilling from her abused pussy. "THAT...WAS...THE...BEST...SEX...IN...MY...LIFE!" she said panting. Completely sore, she could only manage a few steps before collapsing.

"It looks like our Abbey is all tired out. Mindy, Kimberly, you girls take care of her while me and Marissa take care of our boy toy." Jacqueline said.

Back at the Student Council, the girls were all naked and masturbating to the show on the screen.

"I say. Porn isn't this exciting." said Nina as she got through fingering herself.

"You said it!" Kallen said.

On the other hand, Milly was looking with a tang of jealousy and worry that another girl was going to get pregnant by Lelouch. "Hey I saw him cum in her. You don't think?"

"Oh don't worry Madam President. I check the girls: No STDs and they're all on their pills." said Shirley.

"That's a relief." Milly said.

"Why would it be a relief?" Nunnally asked.

"Um, you wouldn't want a nephew just yet would you?" she asked, being quick.

"Mmm, good point." Nunnally said.

"Soo let's all chat? Have we all done it before?" askd Milly.

"Well, I've had a couple but that's all I'm saying!" said Kallen.

"I...haven't done it before." Nina said. The girls looked at her.

"Neither have I." Shirley said.

"Don't worry girls. I haven't either!" Nunnally said jovially. "What about you, Milly?"

"Ugh I've only done it with that Lloyd and believe me he is totally unsatisfying!" she complained.

"But isn't he your fiancee?" Kallen asked.

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't!" she told her.

"Mmm hey let's get back to the screen. I want to see Lulu do it some more." Shirley said.

Back at the greenhouse. Marissa and Jacqueline had taken Lelouch together. Jacqueline riding on his cock and Marissa on his face. "OH GOD YOU'RE SO GOOD LELOUCH!" Jacqueline said as she bounced up and down. "And you're tongue is the best!" Marissa said. Lelouch grabbed a hold of her legs to lick her pussy faster. Then he switched to her ass.

"That reminds me. Maybe we should do anal." Kimberly said while comforting Abigail. "So Abbey are you alright?" she asked her. Abigail was still barely conscious.

"Yeah it's just that he's sooo fucking heavenly. I think he's got what they call the Ultimate Pleasure!" she said.

"Get out! Are you kidding me? I thought that was a myth started by the Fantasy Seduction Club!" said Kimberly.

"Umm Ultimate Pleasure?" asked Mindy.

"It's a thing where one boy at this school is so good in bed that he has an almost superhuman ability. We call it Ultimate Pleasure!" explained Sophia.

"How do we know if it's real?" asked Mindy.

"Just look." said Sophia. The four girls looked on as Lelouch continued destroying Jacqueline's pussy. He grabbed the black girl and licked her breasts. He really love large breasts. Marissa also decided to lick his balls. And then inserted her fingers in his ass. Lelouch moaned at the intrusion.

"Oh I don't think I can take anymore." said Jacqueline. Lelouch pounded into her roughly to come again. This time he cam on her face and breasts.

"Umm your boobs look good covered in my cum." Lelouch said. Jacqueline smiled.

"I hope you haven't run of stamina, baby cause we're just getting started!" Marissa said.

"Oh believe me I have enough cock for all of you." Lelouch said.

"Good. Cause I want you to be a good boy and fuck me rough and hard." Marissa said as she inserted herself onto his still hard cock. This time Lelouch picked her up and fucked her in midair.

"My my. He's getting better by the second. And he's still hard. He must have stamina for days." said Jacqueline as she licked the cum of her tits.

"OOHH MY GOD! JACQUELINE, ABIGAIL, YOU GIRLS WERE RIGHT! HE IS AMAZING!" Marissa screamed. Lelouch had forgot about adjusting and starting pounding into the poor girl at a breakneck speed. He put her back at the table and fucked her doggy style. Jacqueline on the other hand, decided to eat his ass. Lelouch was happy that he had two girls on both ends. "OOOO HARDER BABY!" Marissa exclaimed. Lelouch complied and went fast as he could, nearly breaking the table. 'Holy shit no guy has ever ruptured our table like this before! He really is the best! Maybe he has the nah. Could he?' Jacqueline thought. Holding his chest, she kissed him while continue to fondle his ass. 20 minutes later and he's still rutting her.

"It's been like an hour and 30 minutes and he's still hard? Our guys don't last even half that long!" Kimberly said to the other girls.

"I know! This is way better than I hoped for!" said Sophia.

"UUUUUUUHHH!" Lelouch said as he came into Marissa, still unloading gallons of sperm. She got off his still erupting dick, panting and completely exhausted.

"OUR TURN!" said Kimberly, Mindy, and Sophia. The three girls had gathered their sex toys and ran over to Lelouch.

"I can't believe he's still so hard and he came like three times! Those balls must be made of iron!" said Kimberly feeling his dick.

"Ooh let me suck on it!" said Sophia. She had the strongest mouth out of the six as she unhinged her jaw. Grabbing his cock, she opened wide as she could and took it halfway. Inch by inched until she reached 11 inches. He was simply too big to take all the way in. 'Unbelievable! There hasn't been a cock I couldn't swallow whole and now this?!' she thought. She grabbed the uncovered length with her hand and began giving him a great blowjob. Mindy sat on his face.

"Lick." she commanded. He did as told. She felt pleasure instantly. Kimberly grabbed clothespins and put them on his nipples. Lelouch felt a bit of pain.

"Believe me honey. You're not done till we say so. You may have the Ultimate Pleasure but that damn sure doesn't mean we can use you up!" Kimberly said amorously. She then used a penis sleeve to prod his skin.

"Ohh I know Kimberly. Use my flowers!" said Abigail, finally well enough to stand up and hand her flowers. Kimberly happily accepted. She then used vines to tie Lelouch's hands and feet to the table. He screamed at the loss of moving around freely.

"Uh uh uh. You're our puppet remember?" said Kimberly. She continue to use toys to caress his skin. Sophia then grabbed his cock and impaled herself, screaming at being so full.

"OOHH MY GOD!" she moaned. Using her plump thighs, she moved up and down on him. Mindy then pulled Sophia in another kiss, their tongues dancing in harmony. Kimberly then lit a candle and poured hot wax on Lelouch. His screams muffled by pussy. More wax had sent in him a spazzing mass. She then used a daffodil to rub it all over his skin. Next a rose for soothing and then a thistle for more torture. Lelouch didn't know much more he could take. After a while, Mindy and Sophia decide to switch.

"Okay I want to do anal!" Mindy said. She got out of his face and sat her ass on his cock. She screamed like the other girls at the large intrusion. Sophia and Kimberly moved over to his face and told him to lick their breasts. He did as he was told. He had thought Kimberly's were a bit small for his tastes but given his position he shouldn't be making complaints right now. Mindy grabbed some daisies and rubbed them on his wax burned torso.

"YOU LIKE FLOWERS, LELOUCH?" she asked.

"Oh YES I LOVE FLOWERS!" he exclaimed. Kimberly grabbed some tulips.

"Then suck on the stems!" she told him. He sucked on the bad tasting flowers.

"Man, this is turning out way more kinkier than I thought." Jacqueline said, still reeling back from her session. Marissa was playing with her pussy.

"Yeah, we definitely gotta tell the other girls about this!" she said.

20 more minutes and Lelouch came in Mindy's ass. She got up to eat some strong ropes of his cum.

"Delicious! But you still have one more! And that's good cause we'll never get tired of your monster schlong!" she said. It was Kimberly's turn. She grabbed it and found her hands didn't even reach around it. Squatting down, her pussy expanded around his cock. She then screamed liked the other girls.

"OOOH GOD! HAROLD AND LUIS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO THIS!" she said. "BACK OFF GIRLS HE'S ALL MINE!" she exclaimed. She bounced up and down.

"You know, I wish one of our boys were here. Then we could get a guy-on-guy show." said Mindy.

"Yeah, cause every girl knows there's nothing better than that. Joey and Orlando would be perfect for it." said Sophia. "But they wouldn't last nowhere near as long as Lelouch. It's been almost 3 hours and he's still hard as steel! I really do think he's got it. He's got the Ultimate Pleasure." she told the girls.

"Look!" said Marissa. Lelouch with all his strength, suddenly broke free of his restraints.

"Damn! I knew we should've used stronger vines!" said Mindy.

"NOOO!" said Kimberly.

"YES!" said Lelouch. In a flash, Lelouch grabbed her and began pounding into her with wild ambition.

"WHO'S A LITTLE SLUT?!" he asked.

"I AM! I AM!" she said. Lelouch smiled deviously. He had thought of using Geass to make all six of them fuck until the night but he'd blow his cover plus he's got 2 more clubs to visit. 35 minutes had pass and Lelouch decided to wrap things up. He thrusted into Kimberly violently and without mercy until he was ready for his big one. Pushing her down, he stroked his cock to unleash the biggest torrent upon the young ladies.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he bellowed. White streams erupted and covered all the girls. Sophia and Marissa in particular were more than happy to receive his milk again. A few more spurs and his cock finally began to die down. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"So how was your first time, or I should say your second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth time?" asked Abigail.

"It was marvelous! But I have to bid you ladies adieu. More clubs are calling me." he told them. He gathered his clothes and gave each of them a kiss.

"BYE, LELOUCH!" they all said sultrily. He waved at them. He grabbed his cell phone and called Milly.

"So Madam President how was the show?" he asked her.

"Well, judging by the reaction from the clubroom, I'd say it was absolutely spectacular!" she said, noticing the semi-excited state of her naked girlfriends. "But you know you have the airplane club by 6:00 and the aquaculture club by 9:00. I'll send my driver to pick you up from Allison Cardmore's sea house okay?" she asked.

"I got it!" he told her.

"Great see you tomorrow!" she said as she hung up. Lelouch sighed as he was in for a veerry rough night!

 **END OF CHAPTER 2!**


	3. Badminton and Ballerinas

**CHAPTER III!**

Lelouch had gotten back to his room at 1:30 a.m., exhausted to the point of unconsciousness. He barely was able to remove his clothes and hope into bed. He did manage however with what little strength he has. Getting into bed and pulling the covers on him, he'd hoped tomorrow would never come. He had just banged 18 girls in one day! 6 in the agricultural club, 7 in the airplane club, and 5 in the aquaculture club. He must say, the airplane club was by far the kinkiest! They not only had sex with him, but they did so in an airplane and used toys such as propellers and wings! They'd even dressed up as flight attendants and used their clothing to tie Lelouch down! At least the aquaculture club was more straightforward although they did slap him with fish and put algae on his balls. It took him the entire ride home to get it all off. But at least its over...until he has to do it all again tomorrow. He checked his phone and found it was 1:45 a.m. Fortunately he has a good 5 hours of sleep. 'If this is how these 3 clubs acted I can only imagine what the other clubs have in store for me.' he thought. But against it all, Lelouch had to admit, it was pretty enjoyable and although completely exhausted he'd didn't regret the experiences one bit. Yet his double work as Zero would soon catch up to him, adding to his already full plate of banging horny schoolgirls silly. Boy, it was not easy being him.

Morning came at the Ashford estate and Milly was awakened by the sun's gorgeous rays. She rubbed her eyes and checked her phone to discover missed calls. She had seen Lloyd had called. She groaned in disgust. She had decided to call him back. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" answered Lloyd.

"Hey. What do you want?" asked Milly.

"I just wanted to ask you how are you coming along with the Ganymede blueprints?" he asked. She swears she could punch him.

"They are coming along fine. Father already has our scientists mailing them to you." she said, trying to hide her anger.

"Great! And don't worry, I'll be over at 6:00 to give your weekly pleasure. Love you!" he said. She knew he didn't mean it.

"Love you too!" she said with obvious insincerity. She threw her cell phone on the bed. Milly still couldn't believe she has to marry such a detestable human being. And she really couldn't believe she has to have sex with him! If there was a dictionary picture for unsatisfying in bed, he'd be it! She knew and her family knew he only wants to marry her for money and families's Knightmare Frames. She curses the day those infernal contraptions were made! She puts her head in her hands, thinking, hoping that getting pregnant with Lelouch will get her out of this godforsaken marriage. But she had to think about his feelings or more importantly, Shirley's? Was it right to use Lelouch simply to get out of marriage? Knowing full well that Shirley has real feelings for him? Plus not to mention what would her parents say about being an unwed mother and not even out of high school yet? Surely the daughter of a well respected businessman and popular model would cause gossip throughout the Britannian noble community. The Ashfords' reputation and influence is hanging by a thread as it is. Milly decide to put it all out of her mind for now and enjoy a nice breakfast with her family. Getting ready, she head down the stairs to her kitchen where she greeted her family, including her mother Maria Ashford who just got back from Switzerland.

"Hello, mother." she said as she hugged her.

"Hello, darling! Oh it's so good to be back! Switzerland can be really tiring." she told her. Milly sat down. "So Milly how's the student council going?"

"It's going fine. We're really improving student life on campus." she said. 'And one of those things include whoring out our male members to horny girls.' she thought.

"Well, good. Richard, dear have you got the flower and music arrangements for the wedding yet?" Maria asked.

"Yes, honey. The flowers will be imported all the way from the Netherlands and the music will be from the New York Symphony Orchestra." Richard said.

"Excellent!" Maria said. Milly rolled her eyes at all the extravagance her mother is putting into her wedding. A beep on her phone and it was from the Student Council about more clubs wanting Lelouch.

"Sorry guys I've gotta go. Important Student Council stuff! Bye!" she said. They responded by saying Bye Milly and Bye Sweetheart. She ran to the garage and Rutherford, the chauffeur already knew the drill. Getting in, Milly read her text from Shirley to reveal that the badminton and ballet clubs are next up for Lelouch. She texted back and said okay. She put her phone up and she began to think of what it'll be like to finally have sex with Lelouch. She once again masturbated while letting her mind roam free. She began to imagine his wonderful hands all over her body, his handsome face gracing hers, and his large cock thrusting in and out of her. She began moaning. Her chauffeur had to simply ignore it everyday. "Oh Lelouch, you big handsome stud. Take me! Take me now!" she yelled. Reaching her limit, she experienced her daily orgasm.

"We're here, Miss Ashford." said Rutherford.

"Thanks, Rutherford. I see this afternoon." she told him. Rutherford often takes coffee and pills to relive stress he endures from Milly's sexual antics. Racing to the Student Council room, she greeted the girls and Lelouch. "So Lulu, how was your night last night?" she asked rhetorically. He gave her a death glare. She knew damn well how it when after all she saw the whole thing. She chuckled a little. "So it's the badminton club and the ballet club today? What about the baccarat club?" she asked.

"They had to go to a big gambling match today. They rescheduled for for tomorrow. Same with archery, art, and acrobatics. Can you believe those three clubs wanted to see Lelouch in action before testing him out themselves?" said Kallen. Lelouch slammed his head on the table.

"Ah come on Lulu, you're living every guy's fantasy!" Milly said. "I think you'd be happy!"

"Oh he is. You should have heard him last night!" Nunnally said. "He was going on and on about this new job."

"Really?" asked Shirley.

"Oh yeah! He says he can't wait till he gets everyone." said Nunnally in a jovial tone.

"Well, I certainly can't wait to try him out." said Nina. The girls all laughed.

"Females!" Lelouch said under his breath, grudgingly. A ring came from his cell phone. He checked it and it was Kaname Ohgi. 'As if banging every girl in school wasn't bad enough..' he thought. He stepped out to answer.

"Hello, Oghi. Any new intel?" he asked in his Zero voice.

"Hey, Zero. Yeah, a new shipment of Premium Grade Knightmare Frames straight from Pendragon, the capital of Britannia. It's going to be transferred at the docks. Plus they're being held by some Britannian mafia. I was wondering should we intercept it or.?" Ohgi asked.

"We shall indeed stop those parasites. I'll be there tonight. Have everyone ready." he said.

"All right. See you later, Zero. Oh and by the way, thank you for all your doing for Japan." he told him.

Lelouch checked his planner. He has the badminton club at 2:30 and the ballet club at 6:00. He thought that 6 1/2 hours is enough time to pleasure all the girls in each club.

"Hi, Lelouch." two girls walked by with red ribbons tied on their fingers said. He wondered what the ribbons are for. Entering the SC room, he asked.

"They're an indicator to tell us who you have and haven't slept with. No ribbons means you've got to them already. Ribbons means you still haven't done them yet." said Nina. Shirley got a box.

"Since you've done 18 girls, 18 ribbons are in here." she said.

"So how many more I've got to do?" he asked

"Well, since there are 1,034 girls at Ashford and you've done 18, so that leaves 1,016 more to go!" Milly exclaimed. Lelouch bashed his head against the wall. She smiled at his frustration but she really does care for Lelouch and she knows deep down that he's loving this. One harrowing question remain: What will she tell him when it's her turn? That she only wants his seed to get out of marriage to an abhorrent man who has the sex skills of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Would that make her a bad person? Would Lelouch be considered bad for agreeing to it? After all, he hasn't done anything wrong, right? Oh, if only the blonde girl knew.

"Well we better be getting to class." said Nina. They all agreed and went outside the building. More girls flirted with Lelouch by showing him their ribbons. He groaned in annoyance. 'Leading the Black Knights is way easier than this!' he thought.

2:30 came as classes were being let out early again. The school had said that school will end early until the other males come back. Great for the females but dreadful for Lelouch, for he has to spend practically every waking moment boning. He ran as quickly to the school's tennis court as his phone said that's where they'd be. When he arrived, he saw the door to the court was already unlocked. Upon entering, he was tackled to the ground again.

"Well look who he have here, girls." said a violet haired girl with brown eyes. "A prince just for us!" she said again. Lelouch was glad she meant that as a euphemism and not literally, as he was indeed a lost prince. 3 more girls approached him.

"You must be Cynthia Pendragon." he said.

"Nope I'm Marilyn Manchester. Here's our Cindy." she said. Cynthia was a 5'5 girl with curly blonde hair and sparkling red eyes. She had a slight curvy figure and B-cup breasts. Marilyn was 5'7 with 36DD breasts. She had the same sexy figure as Milly.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Lulu." she said. Cynthia was friends with Milly so she picked up his nickname.

"And I'm Dana Turlington." Dana was a 5'6 girl with long flowing dark purple hair and green eyes. She had large E-cup breasts which she took pride in.

"And I'm Oriana van der Hoek." Oriana was a 5'3.5 girl with cerulean hair in a bob cut style. Her breasts were 32DD and an hourglass figure. The girls of the badminton club were all very beautiful and well endowed. Even Lelouch was taken in by the beauty. He was very happy for this time.

"I'm sure you already know why were here. And plus Milly said the alphabetical order is now just for clubs. Meaning all of us will have you at the same time." said Oriana.

"Let's get this over with." Lelouch said as he removed his clothes. The girls did the same. Marilyn became the first girl to kiss him, instantly using her tongue to explore the caverns of his mouth. Lelouch grabbed her and groped her ass. She then grabbed his cock.

"Well looks Lelouch is a VERY big boy!" Marilyn said. She planted kissed on his toned chest and instantly went towards his cock. "I've taken lots of wieners but none as huge as you!" she said. She opened as wide as she could and descended upon him. Reaching two-thirds, she could go no further. Holding the uncovered length and balls, she began doing work on it. Oriana came over and commanded Lelouch to suck her titties. He grabbed hold of them and fondled and licked them. She moaned.

"Oh, those girls were not bluffing! You are amazing!" she exclaimed. He continued doing magic on her boobs. She grabbed his dark black hair and pulled him closer. Marilyn on the other hand sucked faster while fondling his large balls. Lelouch then fingered Oriana, making her moan even louder. Meanwhile Cynthia and Dana had began kissing and using badminton rackets as toys. After a while of delirium, Lelouch came inside of Marilyn's mouth.

"Mmm! So good! You have the best milk of any boy I've ever sucked! Now let's see how this massive thing is in the back." She said as she grabbed his cock again and positioned herself. She slid down on it only to bellow at being stretched and filled beyond belief. "OOOOOOOH MY GOD! IT'S SO HUGE!" she screamed. She pushed him down and began thrusting herself, allowing no time to adjust. Oriana got on Lelouch's face and he instantly licked her pussy. Then she kissed Marilyn and grabbed her breasts.

In the Student Council room, Shirley had began masturbating to the sight on screen. She still was a little reserved about Lelouch having sex with so many girls but damn it was sure hot to watch him do it!

"Hey girls I brought some toys!" said Nina. She had a bag of dildos and butt plugs. She also bought a strap-on.

"All right! Now it's a party!" exclaimed Milly.

"Of course. I'm still blind so I can be a part of it. But I just want you to know that you girls can have all the fun you want." said Nunnally. The girls all agreed and began their own little sex party. Shirley began using dildos to pleasure herself while Kallen had put on the strap-on and began to use it on Nina.

"You sure about this, Nina?" she asked

"Sure. I use it all the time. Because it's not a real man's cock, I'm still pure!" she said. Shaking her head, Kallen began 'thrusting' into Nina. She moaned. Milly on the hand had a 10 inch dildo. 'Amazing! A plastic toy is bigger than a real man's cock. Well, Lloyd this thing will be much more pleasurable than you ever will!' she thought. She inserted the phallus into her vagina. Soon with the exception of Nunnally, the room was loud with sexual moans.

Back at the tennis court, it had been around 40 minutes since Lelouch starting banging Marilyn and he was about to cum. He came inside her pussy by the bucket.  
"Um are you-"

"Don't worry. We're all on birth control so you can cum in us all you like!" said Oriana. Marilyn got up with semen drizzling out of her stretched out vagina and sat down to take a rest.

"Aah I'll help you recover, Mary." said Dana as she licked some of the cum still inside Marilyn's pussy.

'Man, are these girls freaks or what!' Lelouch thought.

"Okay Lulu, it's my turn." Oriana said as such impaled herself on his dick. She also screamed at being filled. "OOOH GOD LELOUCH! YOU'RE WAAAY BIGGER THAN ANY GUY I'VE EVER TAKEN!" she screamed. He picked her up and fucked her while standing. He planted his lips upon hers.

"Cynthia deal with Marilyn. I'll be right back." Dana said. She moved over to Lelouch and lick his ass. She gave his cheeks a hearty smack. Lelouch grimaced a little. He thrusted into Oriana harder and she felt his balls smack her clit. Cynthia through Dana a racket and she stuck it in Lelouch's ass. He bellowed but Oriana kept kissing him. 'Will their kinkiness never end?!' he thought. After thrusting into her violently and a racket in his butt, Lelouch came again, filling Oriana to the brim. Some semen even seeped out. "Okay, my turn! Watch close, Cindy!" she said. Oriana got off him and went along with Marilyn to recover her pussy. Dana pushed Lelouch to the ground. He swear if they do that one more time, he'll use Geass to make them kill each other! She planted her lips on his. He tried to reach for her ass but she slapped him. "You grabbed me when I say so, hon!" she said. "Now eat me out." She put her pussy in his face while she grabbed his long snake and began to swallow him. Now Dana has great blowjob skills and has swallowed many a large one but this might be a bit too large. Never has she had a cock of this size before. Reaching 10 inches her throat was telling her it was just too much. Grabbing the uncovered length she got into a fluid motion of sucking him off and grabbing his balls. He grabbed her legs and lobbed at her vagina.

"This is called a 69, Cindy. We do it all the time!" said Oriana. "It's where you suck a guy off and he eats you out." Cynthia paid close attention to it. Lelouch and Dana kept going at it until Dana stopped and inserted herself on his cock. She yelled at the intrusion. "MY GOD!". Giving her no time to adjust he immediately started to thrust into her hard. She began moaning as her insides stretched vigorously to accommodate such a beast. Lelouch got on top of her for the missionary position and held her legs behind him. He then began pounding into the her as hard as he could. "OOOOOO GOD! THAT'S IT LULU! DESTROY THAT PUSSY! LORD, YOU'RE SO FUCKING HUGE!" she screamed. Meanwhile the girls had gotten into a lesbian threesome with Oriana fondling Cynthia's tits and Marilyn sucking her pussy. They also used rackets to help with their pleasure. 30 minutes pass and Lelouch and Dana were ready to cum. He thrusted into her doggy style and with one final, incredible thrust came inside her. He then came in her face and she took his cum.

"Mmm you were right, Mary. It is the best!" said Dana. "You ready, Cindy?" she asked her.

"Yep, I am!" she said with glee.

"Ok now listen Lelouch, Cindy is a virgin and never has done it before. You're going to be her first but because of your...endowment, we ask that you go easy on her." said Dana. "OK go get him, girl." she said. Cythnia came over to him and felt his cock.

"I can't believe you're still hard after cumming 5 times or more than 2 hours! You must have balls of steel!" she said. "And you're so big too! None of those guys I've seen in porn are as big as you!" Her small hands didn't even reach around it. Taking her time with seeing her first cock up close and personal, she planted kisses on it and licked his well used scrotum sack. Then opening her mouth as wide as she could, she suck on it. However, her inexperience meant she couldn't go further than the head but she made it count as she sucked and licked the top of his dick. Lelouch didn't moan but felt frizzled. After that, she decided to finally become a woman. Trying to think of all the pleasant things, she slowly but surely lowered herself on to him. When his dick entered her she felt nothing at first, a few more inches and then she let out an ear shattering scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she said as her pussy was stretched and filled to its limits. Next came her hymen and with that her virginity. She continued screaming.

"Shh, baby you've got to relax!" said Dana. She tried to do it but found it difficult with his size and she was only halfway down! Marilyn came over and gave her a kiss to calm her down. She could feel driplets of blood pouring from her pussy. Once she calmed down the rest of his length slid in. She waited so she could adjust to having some so large and thick inside of her. After about 5 or so minutes, Lelouch began to move slowly. Cynthia began to move within his thrusts. Putting her hand on his chest for leverage she began to bounce up and down faster. "Uh Go faster!" she said.

"Are you sure? This is your first time after all?" he asked her. He mentally chuckled as he was not too long ago a virgin himself.

"Yes I'm sure!" she yelled. Lelouch complied and began moving faster. He held her and going into an in and out motion. Cynthia moaned however she wasn't screaming as expected. And he wasn't that painful to take. She kissed him and moved with his thrusts. "Bang me doggy style." she whispered. He turned her around and obeyed her request. He began to pick up speed and held her shoulders. The girls were all masturbating to the show.

"Woo, Cindy is doing well for her first time!" said Marilyn.

"Maybe we should tell her about his.." Oriana slapped Dana.

"Idiot don't scare her!" said Oriana. "She can find out herself. Back to Lelouch he was going faster than before but no so fast that he'd hurt her. He knows this is her first time so he's taking it slow before pounding. She had came but earlier before he did.

"Should I stop?" he asked.

"No! Continue and Go as hard as you can!" she yelled. He did as told and began pounding into her fast and hard. She moaned harder than before as she felt like she was being stabbed with a 100 swords. Am hour had passed and Cindy came again during but she was flabbergasted at how long Lelouch can last. She however knew she wouldn't last much longer! So gave him a look that signify to wrap it up. Lelouch thrusted into her hard and rough and came inside of her. He flooded her stomach with his sperm and then came on her face and in her mouth. A few more spurs and he was done. His cock began to soften, at least for 30 minutes.

"What time is it?" he asked. Oriana checked her phone.

"Almost 5:30." she told him.

"Well, it's been fun girls but I've got to get to my next 'assignment'" he told them. He gathered his clothes, gave them a kiss, and bid them adieu. They all waved at him. Cynthia gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for making my first time so good! I don't think I'll ever find a guy as big as you again." she whispered. He smiled and bolted from the court. His next job was the ballet club and they were in their studio in art building of the right wing. He ran quickly as possible. He automatically knew where it was because it's one of his favorite buildings at Ashford. He decided to call Milly.

"Liked what you see, Milly?" he asked her.

"Yep, we all did! And were hoping to have more when you do the ballet club. Rumor has it that those girls are really horny and kinky!" she told him. He groaned. "All right see you later!" she said as she hung up. He ran the the ballet club's studio where he found three very excited girls.

"Hi, Lelouch!" they all said flirtatiously.

"Hello girls." he said in the same tone.

"You know why you're here and after watching you with the other clubs, we can't wait to have a stud like you!" said one of the girls.

"I think it'd be helpful for me to know your names." he said.

"I'm Pepper Albright." Pepper was 5'6, had flowing ruby hair, D-cups, and a very curvaceous figure.

"I'm Wanda Winsmore." Wanda was 5'7.5, had dark blue hair in a bob cut and large 34DDs.

"I'm Kelly Kowalski!" Kelly was 5'7, had brown hair in a ponytail and C-cup. Her hourglass figure was really skinny. 'Man are these girls hot.!' Lelouch thought in a moment of weakness.

"Before you asked, no we are not virgins, we have lots of sex with our boys Phil Brunswick and Zachery Kleiner and the boys of the acrobatics club." said Kelly. "And we can tell you they've got decent sizes but nothing compared to you."

"And we've got to practice for a big show Friday so if you don't mind let's just get to the sex." said Wanda.

"Agreed." Lelouch said. They all removed their clothes in an instant.

"Wow! I knew he was huge but that things enormous!" exclaimed Pepper. "Phil is like 7 inches and Zachery is 8! How big are you?"

"14 inches." he said. The three girls dropped their mouths.

"Girls, today is our lucky day!" Wanda exclaimed. She became the first to get Lelouch. She quickly kissed him and they fell to the ground. Lelouch held her in a firm grip. Wanda whispered in his ear.

"We're going to take you all at once. And no we're not going to go lesbian for your pleasure." she told him. "We're completely straight but we'd love to see you kiss another guy!." She continued kissing him while gesturing the other two girls to come here. Pepper held his cock.

"I swear I've never seen something so big!" she looked in awe as her fingers barely circumferenced its huge girth. She opened wide and began sucking. Well known for her blowjob skills, Pepper took his cock all the way until she reached his pubes. 'Amazing! A girl has actually deepthroated me!' he thought.

"Pepper got ranked number #1 in blowjobs by the Fantasy Seduction Club. She practices all the time with cucumbers, sausages, and dildos." Kelly told Lelouch. Pepper got into a fluid motion of going up and down. Lelouch moaned in Wanda's mouth but she held his head. Kelly, on the other hand, kissed his legs then went down and sucked on his toes. Lelouch convulsed at the feeling of 3 girls on him. Wanda stopped kissing him and introduced her big boobies to his mouth which he gladly accepted. Speaking of, Pepper used hers to give Lelouch a titfuck. One of the girls from the aquaculture club gave him one along with introducing him to the concept of watersports. Kelly then when to sucking on his balls and fingering his ass. Then Wanda decided it was time.

"Ok girls. Give me space!" she said. She grabbed his cock and lowered herself. "OOOOH MY! LELOUCH YOU REALLY ARE A BIG BOY!" Wanda gave herself a few seconds to adjust before moving. She did not waste anytime but began bouncing on him at a breakneck speed. Kelly sat on Lelouch's face. He already knew the drill.

"Ohh Lelouch! Your tongue is magic!" she said. Pepper licked his torso while using her stretch band to probe his skin. She then used the band to tie his legs and went back to his feet. 40 minutes in, Lelouch and Wanda came. Lelouch flooding her insides with his sperm. "My turn! I want you to bang me standing! Pepper removed the band." said Kelly. Pepper did as told. Wanda got and and Kelly got on. "OOOHH SHIT!" Her pussy expanded to the point of near-pain. "YOU'RE WAAY BIGGER THAN ANY BOY I'VE EVER DONE!" she screamed. Lelouch got up and fucked her silly. Pepper grabbed his butt and gave it a good smack. She inserted ballet shoes in his anus, causing him to moan loudly. Kelly grabbed ahold of his head and kissed him. Wanda came over and fiddled with his balls again. Pepper grabbed his ass again and ate him out. 40 more minutes and Lelouch came inside of Kelly. She grabbed his still erupting cock and swallowed all of his sperm and some gone on her face.

"How is it?" asked Pepper

"Better than real milk." Kelly said.

"You're up, Pep." said Wanda.

"Yay! Lelouch I want you to fuck me doggy style and in the ass!" she yelled. He complied and she got into position. Lelouch instantly impaled her with his cock. "HOLY MOLY!" she yelled. "DON'T STOP BABY I'VE NEVER HAD ANYTHING THIS BIG!". He started pounding into her very hard because he knew she wasn't one of those soft girls she liked it hard and rough. Wanda grabbed another band and pulled Lelouch in for another kiss. His arms were bound so he couldn't hold her. Kelly grabbed her shoes and inserted them into his butt again. She then planted kisses on his back and used another shoe to rub it.

"You like that, Lulu?" Kelly asked.

"Yes I do!" he said. Kelly and Wanda looked at each other deviously. Wanda balled up on the the dresses and put it in his mouth. She then used another ballet band and used it as a whip. She whipped his skin, causing him to scream into the stuffed dress. Kelly continued kissing his back.

"Okay let's do anal now!" said Pepper as she turned around on his cock. She held on to his shoulders while the ballet band continue to bound him. Kelly used a band to tie his neck. Lelouch was now completely at their mercy. After an hour, Pepper orgasm and Lelouch was ready to cum. Kelly and Wanda removed the bands and the dress. Lelouch held Pepper and thrusted into her violently. After one final thrust, he unloaded all his sperm into her. He told his cock out and came on Kelly and Wanda again and even let Pepper suck every bit of him dry.

"What time is it?" he asked. Pepper checked her phone.

"Half past 8." she told him. He quickly got his clothes on.

"It's been fun but I have to leave." he told them. The three all planted kisses on his face. Lelouch bolted but not before calling Milly.

"Hello. I'm taking you'd like the spectacle?" he asked rhetorically.

"Oh yeah! When they used those bands, I swear Nina was about to lose it! And I'm sure you'll have twice as much fun with 4 clubs tomorrow!" said Milly. He elicited a moan.

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"They all went home. I stayed to make sure everything went well." she said.

"Ahh good." he said. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Lulu" she said. He put in phone in his pocket and hurried to his room. Upon opening the door, he decided to rest for a minute.

"So how's your job as gigolo going?" CC teased. Lelouch gave her a death glare. "I was just asking."

"Not in the mood. I barely have the energy to go on a mission as Zero." he said as he changed into his Zero costume. "I shall be back. This shipment of Knightmares is much too precious to ignore. With that type of technology, the Black Knights will finally have the advantage over Britannia." he said as Zero.

"And yet I wonder how will this work into your sex life?" she asked. Lelouch simply ignores her and head out the door. Taking a few minutes to catch his stamina he quickly ran to the docks. As he was running, he began to think of all the future battles he might have to endure and wonder if his job as a gigolo and freedom fighter can co-exist peacefully?

"Damn C2! She's right! I have to find a balance!" he said. He arrived to meet the Black Knights. "Salutations everyone. Have you spotted the Mafia yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. We're still waiting for their goons to help with the unloading. Here take a look at this." Ohgi said giving him the binoculars. He saw 3 men on lookout.

"When they arrive, that's when will make our move. Until then, remain still and quiet." he told them. They all shook their heads.

"Okay but I just have a question. Zero, were you seeing your girlfriend today?" Tamaki teased. The other Black Knights glared at him and he quickly shut up.

"Will you ever pay attention, idiot?!" Kallen said quietly. Minutes pass and several men in suits showed up. A few were large and looked to be security and several others looked to the bosses. Large boxes were being unloaded.

"Okay, let's move out!" Zero said. The Black Knights quickly dispersed to encircle the enemy. Once the Mafia and their cronies felt the were safe, Zero quickly jumped out. "All those who use their power to oppress and conquer will be brought down by the Black Knights!" he said.

"Zero! What are you doing here, you damn terrorist?!" the main Mafia boss asked.

"Simple. You have forbidden technology you will use to conquer your competitors. We will be taking that for the sake of justice! All of Britannia will be cleansed of parasites like you!" he said.

"Not if my boys can help it!" he said. Several gunmen aimed at him only to be brought down by Kallen and Ohgi. They started firing but Kallen being the agile fighter she is swifly evaded and used her own gun to bring them down.

"WOOHOO! YEAH FEAR THE BLACK KNIGHTS!" Tamaki yelled in his usual fashion. He grabbed two guns and took out the two gunmen to his right.

"Ohgi behind you!" Toru Yoshida said. Ohgi evaded the shots and brought the shooter down. Zero on the other hand used his gun to kill a sniper that was about to do them all in. Once the best fighters and shooters were eliminated, the Mafia boss pleaded for his life.

"Please I'll do anything! Please just spare my life!" he begged.

"How pathetic. A man who enjoyed the sight of human beings killing each other now wants mercy. How many people have asked you for mercy? Dozens? What gives you the right to expect any, especially from us." Zero said as he pulled the trigger, killing him. Everyone had been silenced except for the Black Knights.

"That was easier than I thought." said Ohgi.

"It was. It was only a puppet believing to be a king. He hides under mirrors knowing he can't change the world like we can." said Zero. "Gather up these Knightmares. We'll need them for any upcoming battles with Britannia." Kallen approached Zero.

"Um, Zero I just want to say thank you. Without you, the Japanese would have never been this successful." she said.

"Don't thank me, Kallen. Show gratitude by taking back what's rightfully ours." he said.

"Yes of course." she said.

"Now then get some sleep everyone." he told them as he departed. "And I probably need it too if I'm going to keep up this lifestyle." he said to himself.

Back at the Ashford mansion, Milly and Lloyd were enjoying their what can laughingly be called sexual activity. "Oh yes, baby, you're so good." Milly said, pretending to be excited. Lloyd continued to thrust into Milly which she barely feels anything.

"Ohh baby, I'm close to coming!" he said with one final thrust. He came on top of her. Milly tasted his cum before and decided never again! "Oh that was great as always, sugar dumpling but I'm tired. Good night." he said. Milly felt truly disgusted. That wasn't even 5 minutes. She feels more satisfaction from toys.

'I can't believe I have to sleep with this guy! Oh Lulu, please hurry up so you can show me what a real fucking is like!' she thought. She pulled the covers on and told Lloyd she doesn't like to be held after sex. She does really but by anyone else but him.

 **END OF CHAPTER III!**


	4. Lelouch's Break

**HERE'S CHAPTER IV! NO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT.**

Milly was eating breakfast with her family and her soon-to-be Lloyd Asplund. She tries to chow down to get her mind of the past few nights of sex with him.

"So Richard how are the blueprints for the Ganymede coming?" asked Lloyd.

"They're coming along well, Lloyd. They should be in your mailbox soon." said Milly's father.

"Thank you. Why, Maria you are looking lovely this morning." said Lloyd.

"Thank you." Maria chuckled half-heartenly.

"Oh it's it time for school already! I must depart family. And I have to go, sweetie." she said as she kissed his head. She quickly ran out and gagged in disgust. "Why, God Why?" she asked herself. She went to her limo and as usual Rutherford greeted her. Getting in, she grabs a bottle of perfume and sprays it all over herself. "If I have spend another night in bed with that...ooooh!" she groaned. Rutherford must've thought Lloyd was really getting to her as he didn't hear her daily masturbation cycles on the way to school. Arriving, she quickly ran to the student council room while still seeing nothing but girls. Opening the door, she saw the girls of the student council all bright eyed and bushy tail while she saw a very dreadful Lelouch. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Madam President." the girls said.

"Morning, Lulu." she said frivolously. Lelouch gave her another glare through his bloodshot eyes. Lelouch had spend the last 5 days having nonstop sex. His penis is literally sore. If he even hears the word fuck, he swears he's going to use his Geass no matter who sees it.

"Milly, did you hear the news? The boys are all going to be sick for another week. So it's just us girls again." said Nunnally. "Oh and you too, big brother."

"Don't you mean another week of me banging every girl in sight?!" he asked annoyed.

"That's the plan, Lulu!" Shirley said, who was actually enjoying Lelouch doing everything, since she knows he didn't love them. Lelouch banged his head on the table multiple times. In fact, Lelouch just had sex with the etymology club who uses vocabulary flash cards as sex toys this morning. But the real deal was the entomology club who actually use insects for sex! They even stuck ladybugs on his cock! He can only dread what the Fantasy Seduction club has in store for him.

"How many more girls?!" he asked, clearly tired and miffed. Nina got up and counted the red ribbons.

"Well, there are 409 ribbons in here so you have 625 girls to do." Nina tried to say as nice as possible. Lelouch shoved his books on the ground.

"Look at the bright side, Lelouch. You can finally be the number one stud in the school now." Kallen said humorously.

"Yeah, pretty soon we can market you to girls in other schools." said Milly. A frightened look appeared on his face.

"Girls, stop pestering my brother. He's obviously exhausted from doing our raunchy game so we need to give him a break." Nunnally said. Lelouch mouthed Bless you to Nunnally.

"Ok Lulu you can have today off. But you have to do the Fantasy Seduction Club first thing in the morning. We'll tell you're teachers that you have a cold and can't make it today. Isn't that fine for you?" Milly asked.

"YES! VERY FINE! AS LONG AS I DON'T HAVE TO HAVE ANY MORE SEX!" he said bluntly.

"Ok." she said.

"Oh, we should probably be getting to class now." Nina said.

"All right. Bye Lelouch enjoy your day off!" Shirley said. The girls all left the room. Lelouch sighed and slumped on their new upholstered couch, thanking whatever force that made this possible.

"Please, PLEASE let the Black Knights be idle just this once today!" he said as he checked his phone and saw no headlines about crime, corruption, or the Brtiannian military. He silently thanked himself. He then received a call. He looked at the ID and saw it was anonymous. Trusting his gut, he decided to answer.

"Hello?" he said.

"Yes, is this Lelouch Lamperouge?" asked a female voice.

"Yes, this is him." he told her.

"Meet us outside of Ashford Academy in 2 hours. Don't be late." she said. The line went dead. He hung up his phone. Who was that woman and why did she want him to meet her or them? Was he in trouble? Was he given some prize? Did they found out about him being Zero?! Oh the possibilities were endless. All he knew is that he was going to meet these people whoever they were. He did, however, allowed himself to use the 2 hours for some much need sleep. Waking up, he quickly went outside the Student Council and the building. He had appeared in the front of the school as told. Waiting for him was a limousine. He figured it was for him. He went up to it and knock the glass. The window rolled down to reveal a beautiful dark skinned woman with silver hair in a ponytail and a handsome tan man with green hair. He didn't need to be told who they were but they don't know who he is. At least, not consciously. So he pretended to be the impressionable high schooler.

"Are you Lelouch Lamperouge?" asked the 'woman'

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Viletta Nu and this is Jeremiah Gottwald. We're part of the Purist Faction of the Britannian Military and honorable Knightmare Pilots. If you would be so kind, we'd like to ask you some questions." she said. Lelouch was nervous. He had already used his Geass on both of them so he couldn't count on it getting him out of this one. He figured it'd be best to do what they want.

"Okay, ask away." he said nonchalantly.

"First of all, I'm sure you know of Zero and the Black Knights?" asked Jeremiah. He nearly froze.

"...Yes I am aware of their existence." he told him.

"Well, he have some information that links you to him. Now, we know intel is pretty useless nowadays but we just want to make sure that you're not working with Zero or in the Black Knights." Jeremiah said again.

"No. I would never to associate myself with those terrorists. I am a good upstanding Britannian citizen." he told them. "All hail our glorious Emperor!" Viletta smiled.

"Ok, ok, We see you're no threat but hey if you ever want to consider a career in the military, give us a call." she said handing him a card. "Bye, kid and we'll be in touch." she said in a alluring voice. The limo drove off.

"So do you believe it?" asked Jeremiah.

"No, not entirely. I've seen his test scores. Obviously he's hiding something even further or maybe he could be telling the truth. Either way, let's investigate some more." she said.

"Ok, but I have to warn you we're on thin ice as it is. This limo isn't even ours anymore. It belongs to a wealthy Marquis who of the kindness of his heart loaned it to us." he told her.

"I know. I know. Lord Kewell's already breathing down both our necks. Damn traitor. But if we're successful we can finally end this madman Zero once and for all. Don't you want to catch him?" she asked.

"More than anything but I have to remind myself of my current status. I don't want to be dragged down any further. Let's just play our cards right and stay on our toes." he said. She shook her head.

"Remember when we 'initiated' Kewell into the Purist Faction?" she asked.

"Yes. I remember. Despite him being an asshole, he still has a wonderful mouth and ass." he said with a smile.

Back at Ashford Lelouch stood there, baffled that they were on to him. 'That was too close. I can't risk anyone knowing I'm Zero.' he thought. Just then, another more luxuriant limo pulled up. 'What now?!' he thought. Backing up, he saw a Royal Britannian chauffeur. It only had to be a member of the Royal Family. Opening the door, it revealed to be his half-sisters Euphemia li Britannia and Cornelia li Britannia. And Cornelia's knight Gilbert G.P. Guilford. He bolted as quickly as possible, observing them from a distance.

"Are you sure about this, Euphie? You a princess? Mingling here?" asked Cornelia.

"Oh stop it Corny. This school is full of prim and proper students. I'm here to give a speech on how we can improve the lives of our subjects and respects towards the Japanese." said Euphemia. "I am the Sub-Viceroy after all."

"Don't you mean Elevens?" she asked her.

"Same thing, big sister." she said. "I just want to the Empire to all get along."

"And that's fine Euphie but remember why we're here in the first place. The world isn't the kind of fairy tale you want it to be. Just be careful." said Cornelia.

"I will." Euphie said. She, Cornelia, and Guilford walked towards the school doors. Meanwhile Lelouch was now in a confused daze.

"Euphemia? Cornelia? Here? I can't go back in there! I will surely be discovered!" he said to himself.

"So are you going in or are you going to stand here cowering?" asked a voice. Lelouch turned around and saw that it was C2.

"C2, What are you doing here?" he asked sternly.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked.

"I'm taking a break! My poor scrotum needs it!" he said.

"I see. Well, I think your sisters are here only to deliver a speech. I don't think they know you're Zero." C2 comforted him.

"Maybe. But it's save if I avoid the building for now." he told her.

"Fine, but you're going to miss your sister's speech." she said.

"Whatever They can't acknowledge my existence!" he yelled.

 **THE END. NOT GONNA LIE. I KINDA SLACKED OFF THIS PAST FEW DAYS. I PROMISE CHAPTER FIVE WILL BE MUCH BETTER: RAUNCHY, HEART-MOVING, AND THE BATTLE OF NARITA WILL ALSO OCCUR.**


	5. Battle of Narita

**HERE'S CHAPTER V! THIS WILL BE THE MOST INTERESTING CHAPTER IN THE STORY. BY THE WAY, JEREMIAH WAS WAAAY HOTTER BEFORE HE BECAME A CYBORG!**

Lelouch was in his bed sleeping until the sound of his alarm went off. He dreaded that sound. It was the sound of another day of banging every girl at school. And today was to be the most dreaded of all. The Fantasy Seduction Club was by far the kinkiest and the most populous all female club with 12 members. Lelouch hoped his cock and stamina was enough to satisfy all of them. A call from his cell phone and it revealed to be Milly. He already knew what it was about. He picked it up.

"Yes, Milly?" he asked.

"Just want to make sure you know who you're doing today: The Fantasy Seduction Club this morning, the fencing club, the film club, the Finnish club, and the French club. You got it?" she asked.

"I've got it!" he said.

"All right, the Seduction club wants you at 7:00 a.m. I've got some reading to do! Bye!" she said as she hung up. Lelouch looked at the clock and it revealed to be 6:20 a.m. He banged his head into the pillow. "Why! WHY! WHY!" he said muffled. He got up and got ready. The Fantasy Seduction Club was located in their headquarters and the Humanities building of Ashford. Upon arriving he was greeted to the 12 girls in dominatrix uniforms.

"Why hello Lulu." said a girl with light purple hair. She was holding a whip. She was also wearing a mask.

"Hello." Lelouch said nervously.

"We're so glad you made it. We need a big strong man like you to help us out." said a blonde girl holding a riding crop. She grabbed him and shut the door. Lelouch was introduced to a BDSM party. And he was their toy.

"So maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Layla Hartnett." Layla was 5'8 with the light purple hair and mask and whip. She had 36DD breasts and judging from her voice and how she orders around the other girls, she's obviously the leader

"I'm Clara Harper." Clara was a 5'6.5 girl with flowing green hair and large C-cups. She had a very pretty face.

"I'm Titania Edinburgh." Titania was a 5'5 girl with red hair in a ponytail. She had D-cup breasts.

"I'm Irma Martinez." Irma was 5'7 with D cups, tan skin, and dark brown hair.

"I'm Madison Rogers." Madison was 5'5 with black hair and dark skin. She had C-cup breasts.

"I'm Yolanda Vickers." Yolanda was a 5'4 girl with silver hair and dark skin like Madison's. She had B-cup breasts and thick luscious lips.

"I'm Alex Novak." Alex was 5'6, orange blonde hair and C-cups.

"I'm Sarah Lancaster." Sarah was 5'3, dark blue hair in a bun and had B-cups.

"I'm Georgina Gabson." Georgina was 5'7.5, cerulean hair, and had D-cups.

"I'm Farrah Nielson." Farrah was 5'7 had long blonde hair and C-cups.

"I'm Lena Szabo." Lena was 5'6 and had cream colored hair and ample D-cups.

"And I'm Julie Gonzalez." Julie was 5'6, tan skin, pink hair, and B-cups. Lelouch saw Titania, Madison, Alex, Sarah, and Farrah all had on masks and holding whips, paddles, nipple clamps, strap-ons and dildos. The rest of the girls had restraints such as ball gags, hogties, handcuffs, and ropes. Lelouch already knew he was in for a world of pain.

"First things first. Let's get these clothes off." Alex said as she ripped his uniform.

"Hey." he said.

"Relax, we've got plenty in your size." Layla said. She then went over to him and removed his underwear, revealing his rapidly hardening cock. The girls all looked at it shocked.

"WOW! Lulu's a big boy!" said Georgina. She went over to hold his giant dick. "And so thick too."

"Yeah we have never seen one this huge!" said Madison.

"So what am I suppose to do?" he asked. The girls all gave him a dirty look.

"Well first we're going to tie you up on our wall of pain. We mean our St. Andrew's Cross. And then we do whatever we want to you. See our boys are usually obedient, calm, and totally at our mercy. Will you be better than all of them?" asked Layla.

"Yes I will." Lelouch said.

"Well get over there." Layla said. He did as told. Lena and Julie grabbed and tied up his limbs. He was now hard as steel.

"We're gonna have real fun with this monster." said Irma. She went over to him and instantly began sucking his cock. Even though she had great head skills, she has never had anything of Lelouch's size, so she only got two-thirds of it in while fondling his massive balls. Lelouch instantly began moaning, only to be kissed by Clara. She then caressed his ass. Julie and Georgina had put clothes pin on his nipples. He squealed a little but Clara kept going.

"You've been a bad boy, Lelouch. And it's for your punishment." said Titania. She held a whip.

"And we're going to teach you a good lesson." said Sarah. She held a riding crop. Irma kept sucking on his cock. "Keep going, Irm. Suck him dry!"

Lelouch moaned into Clara's mouth. She slapped his ass. "Okay Clara, time for the you-know-whats." said Yolanda. She appeared before Lelouch and put a ball gag over his mouth. "Now we're really going to have fun with you. Girls?" she said. Clara backed up as Titania and Sarah approached him. With their instruments of torture ready, they lashed at Lelouch. He bellowed into his gag. Clara held his chin.

"You've banged 400 girls, Lelouch. You should be perfectly fine with a little torture." she told him. "Again, ladies." Titania kept whipping him. Sarah whipped his legs. He continued screaming all the while Irma sucked on him, holding the uncovered length with her hands. With enough whipping, he came in her mouth. She swallowed it all.

"Mmmm delicious. Better than any of the guys I've had." she said. She got up. "Okay Lena, Yolanda it's your turn." she said. Lena and Yolanda got down and licked his still hard cock.

"Mmm, I can't wait till this thing is in my pussy." said Yolanda. She held it and licked its undersides while Lena lick his balls.

"Ooh, I have an idea." said Farrah. She went to go get a cock ring. "This way you'll be able to fuck us all for hours!" She put it on him. Lena was the first to take him in. His size meant that she could only get half in without choking.

"My my Lulu. You sure got one BIG piece of salami. We're going to take every bit of energy out!" Yolanda whispered in his ear. "Lemme soothe those poor burns." She kissed his whip marks all the way down to his legs. She then rubbed his skin and lit a candle. As soon as it became hot, she poured it on him. He screamed. "If you think that's bad, just wait till we lie you on your belly, baby." Yolanda got down and took his cock in her mouth. She could get more than Lena but not all of him. She grabbed the uncovered length with her hands. Sucking on him hard he moaned into his gag. Clara had the bright idea to use vibrators on his arms and legs to tease him.

"Hey boss, Let's give Lelouch a show to enjoy." said Georgina.

"Good idea, Ge." said Layla. She grabbed Georgina and began kissing her. Lelouch thought that was one sight worth the pain. Layla then removed Georgina's dominatrix corset, revealing her breasts. She sucked on them and fondled. Titania went over to Lelouch and put a collar on his neck.

"Remember, you're still a naughty boy." she said. "Okay it's my turn, Yolanda. I'm going to make you cum hard." she told him. Yolanda got of his cock and Titania went and gobbled it up. She got as much as possible without choking and fondled his balls. Going down on him with more vigor than the previous girls, Lelouch was close to cumming again. "Uh uh uh not yet." Titania took her breasts and mashed them against his cock. She then sucked on his head. He continued to moan until he came again in her mouth. She swallowed every bit.

"Mmm yummy! Who wants a taste girls?" she asked. Yolanda, Lena, Clara, and Alex all got near his still erupting cock and tasted his cum.

Meanwhile at the Student Council room, the girls were naked and masturbating to the sight of Lelouch being tied down. "Wow, BDSM. Maybe we should try it that sometime." said Shirley.

"Well actually." Nina said as she grabbed a ball gag, rope, handcuffs, and a whip.

"Wow, Nina. I think you might be kinkier than me!" exclaimed Milly. She smiled. "Ok who wants to be adventurous?" The girls looked at each other and Kallen smiled. For all her action of being a Black Knight, she was still a girl, so sex was a pretty straighfoward topic for her. She volunteered and put on the gag. Milly, Shirley, and Nina all tied her to the table.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought a candle, Kallen." Nina said. She decided to go along with it. Lighting it and waiting for it to burn, Nina poured wax on Kallen. She screamed some but put on a brave face. Next Milly gathered feathers and tickled her skin. She fizzed a little. Next, Shirley but on a blindfold over Kallen.

"Say Madam President, have you 'experimented' with another girl before?" asked Shirley.

"No, I haven't. Let's do it!" she said. She began by kissing Shirley. The feel and taste of another woman was so mystifying for both of them. They continued while Nina went over to Kallen and finished the job. She then fondled and kissed her breasts. She moaned some more.

"Boy, the girls must be really horny today." said Nunnally. Shirley and Milly finished kissing and Shirley went to fondling her massive breasts. Milly moaned.

'I wonder how Lulu is doing!' thought Milly.

Back at the FSC's office, all of the girls had off sucked Lelouch off (that is all except Layla), while tickling his skin and pouring wax on him. "Ok girls. I need some sausage!" said Layla. She got down and took all of him with one gulp. She had experimented with many sausages and dildos in her time and was the second girl besides Pepper to deepthroat him and not gag. Grabbing his sore ass, she completely gobbled him up like it was the last penis in the world.

"Wow! She took that whole monster! And she's still sucking him off like a pro!" said Georgina.

"That's our president for you: Wild, horny, and always know how to reign in the best guys." said Alex. Lelouch moaned loudly into his gag. He came inside her mouth.

"Boy that's a lot of milk! And I've been talking with some of the girls you've been with and they said you've got plenty more where that came from." she said fiddling his balls. "But we better let you breath. Farrah, remove his gag." Farrah did as told. Lelouch took a moment to catch his breath only for Layla to kiss him again.

"You...girls...are...beasts!" he said.

"We've been called worse. Irma, blindfold him!" Layla said. She did as told. Lelouch's vision was pitch dark. "Now the real fun begins. Girls, turn him over!" Sarah, Georgina, Yolanda, and Clara removed his restraints only to push him down to their bed on his butt.

"You have such a nice, manly ass, Lelouch." said Clara, caressing it. 'Damn it! I can't use my Geass! And I really need to!' Lelouch thought. The 4 girls tied him onto the bed. Clara gestured Julie and Lena to approach him. They smiled and gathered the paddle and vampire gloves. Julie put hers on.

"What are you doing?!" Lelouch asked.

"Shhh, you'll find out, baby." said Julie. She caressed his ass and smacked it. He felt the slight tinge of the spikes. Julie then gave Lena the okay. Garnished the paddle, she tapped his butt before smacking it. Lelouch screamed. "Oh I think he likes it. Do it again, Lena." She continue to smack it until it turned red.

"Ohh you poor baby. Here let mama kiss it and make it better." said Madison. She grabbed his painfully sore ass and kissed it. Alex once again gagged his mouth with a ball gag. Then Madison lit another candle and poured hot wax over his butt. He screamed loudly into his gag. Madison continued to pour wax on his ass then up to his back. Lelouch wished for the torment to end. Farrah grabbed a dildo and smacked it against his bottom. She then inserted it into his anus. He screamed again as he was 'penetrated' for the first time.

"Ohh is this you're first time? Oh baby, well make sure it'll be the best!" said Farrah. She continued to insert the plastic phallus in his ass. He moaned as he was getting fucked for real. Titania used her vampire gloves and slightly clawed his back. 'Dealing with the Britannian military is nothing compared to this!' thought Lelouch. After a half hour of faux-fucking him, the girls decided it was time for them to get fuck.

"Okay girls, turn him over again." said Layla. They did as told and his cock was still rock hard. In fact, it'd may even be harder. "And remove the blindfold."

"Boss, who goes first?" asked Julie.

"Madison, since you caused him the most pain, you can go first." said Layla.

"YES!" she screamed. Madison got over to him, held his dick, and inserted it into her vagina. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" she screamed as her pussy was being split open. "SOO BIG!" she screamed again.

"Clara, remove his gag and help Madi." Layla commanded. Clara did as instructed and removed the gag so he could breathe. She then fondled Madison's breasts. Madison started moving up and down on him. Clara sat on Lelouch's face and he already knew what to do. He started licking her out.

"Oh your tongue feels amazing." she said. She grabbed Madison and kissed her.

"Those girls got the right idea." Lena said. She grabbed Sarah and began kissing her. Irma did the same to Alex. Pretty soon all the girls where in a lesbian sex orgy. This pleased Lelouch. He always wondered why humans always get turned on seeing two members of the opposite sex getting it on with each other. About 40 minutes in, Madison had came twice and decided she need a break.

"Well Lulu, you're the first guy to make me cum twice. We can tell you're going to be the best." she said.

"I'm up! Hey Lena, Sarah, Yolanda. Get over her and give Lulu our 'weekly special'!" said Clara. The girls went over and started kissing his skin. Removing the clothes pins, they twisted his already sore nipples. 'Will their torment never end?!' he asked himself. Clara scooted herself on his cock and she screamed at being so full. "JEEZ LOUISE! GIRLS I HOPE YOU'VE PREPARED YOUR PUSSIES BECAUSE LULU IS PACKING!" she yelled. Clara bounced on him. Yolanda had kissed his abdomen while Sarah hopped on his face. Lena had kissed his bound feet. She had a foot fetish. Shen then sucked on his toes. She grabbed a Wartenberg wheel and used it to crub his fit. All of this sensual entertainment was getting to Lelouch and his came inside of Clara at the same time she came.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! OK WHO'S NEXT?" she asked. Julie volunteered.

At the Student Council room, the girls were all getting really excited from their BDSM and lesbian party. Kallen and Nina had gone to a 69 while Milly used a strapon and fucked Shirley. Of course Shirley knew that she was still pure because strapons aren't real.

"Oh yeah! TAKE MY COCK BITCH! TAKE MY COCK!" Milly yelled. She had fondled Shirley's breasts. Nina on the other hand was using Ben-wa balls to stimulate Kallen's pussy. She moaned.

"I gotta say, Nina. You are one kinky bitch!" she screamed. 'Mmm maybe Britannians aren't so bad after all but if any of the Black Knights could see me now, they'd have a heart attack.' she thought.

"Hey girls, shouldn't you be watching Lelouch?" asked Nunnally.

"Good point. Come on Shirley." said Milly. She grabbed her while still inside of her.

Back at the FSC, Lelouch has already banged Julie, Lena, Irma, Alex, Farrah, and Yolanda. It token him nearly 4 hours and he was still hard. It was now Georgina's turn. "Good luck girl and trust me, this boy's got meat for days!" said Yolanda. Georgina approached him.

"Shouldn't we be in class?" asked Lelouch.

"Today's a school holiday. Milly declared it." Layla told him. Georgina lowered herself onto his cock. After years of taking dildos and big ones, she was more accustomed to his size. However he was still way bigger than anything she's ever had and it was going to be hard not to yell like the other girls. She started going up and down, trying to ignore the pain through her clenched teeth. Putting her hands on his chest, she bounced harder and faster. Sarah had went over and told Lelouch to suck on a dildo. He sucked on his first ever 'cock'.

"You know, boss. This would be really good if we had another boy. I tell ya, nothing gets my rocks off than seeing guy-on-guy action." said Titania.

"Oh definitely next time. But for know let's enjoy this." Layla said.

"Ok."she said as she went over. "Ok move Sar." Sarah moved and she sat on his face. He starting licking her. "Ooo you're right girls. His tongue is magic!" she exclaimed.

"OOH YES! YES!" screamed Georgina. "MY GOD! YOU'RE MUCH BETTER THAN ANY GUY I'VE EVER TAKEN!" The other girls gave some strong looks at each other. They've had sex with hundreds of boys in school and a couple of older guys. Heck they even did a Japanese once! And Georgina certainly had the lion's share. So when she's says something's the best, then something really is the best.

"Yep we found the perfect dude." said Sarah. Georgina decided to switch to anal.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" she moaned. This was the first time her ass was stretched so far. Titania had kissed her to relive the pain and groped her breasts. The other girls had started using their toys and instruments of torture to pleasure themselves. The boss, Layla, had used a spiked dildo that only she could take inside of her. "OOOOH GOD! OH GOD!" she said. Sarah licked his balls and then used a rope to bound Georgina. 40 more minutes in and she was getting sore. "Okay I need a break! I think we don't need to cock ring anymore." she said as she removed it from his dick.

"My turn." said Titania. Holding on to his cock, she lowered herself down, feeling its immense size stretch her. "FUCKING SHIT BALLS!" she screamed. Layla approached the bed and held her hands towards Lelouch.

"Ok Lulu, you gave my girls the best fucking of their lives. I want you to do the same to me but I want you to take control. I'm going to release your restraints when you get through with Sarah but you have to be our obedient pet. Will you be our obedient pet?" she asked. Lelouch shook his head. "Good. Now lick me." Layla got on top of him and he lobbed at her pussy. "OOOhhh that tongue!" she said. Meanwhile Sarah had gather spikes and probed his skin. Titania was also close to cumming.

"I'm gonna cum!" she said. "Okay, Sarah. I'm giving him to you. My pussy needs some major rest, relaxation, and restructuring." She got off him while Sarah got on.

"Sar, don't take too much of him. I want him to cum on me and then on all of us." said Layla. Sarah complied and lowered herself. She yelled out at his size but having toys around three-quarters as big, she was taking it in stride. Once adjusted she began moving, then bouncing up and down. She also kissed Layla and fondled her breasts. Alex and Julie were soothing Titania's poor abused pussy while Farrah had kissed her. The rest of the girls were pleasuring themselves with their toys including their whips.

"OOOHH!" Sarah moaned as she bounced faster. After 45 minutes, she came twice but remembering her command of not letting Lelouch cum. "Ok boss he's all yours!" she said getting off him.

"Excellent." Layla said. "Amazing Lelouch. You've banged 11 girls in 7 hours and you're still hard as a rock. I think we could go all day and all night but we unfortunately have another guest so we're going to fast but hot. I also can't believe how much cum those balls of yours can hold. You've came like 4 times. But now you're mine and you're going to give me the best sex I've ever had." She grabbed a switchblade and cut the ropes, freeing him.

"YES! YES! I'M FREE!" he said.

"Yeah, but will you still do little ol' me?" she asked. He grabbed her.

"You bet your sweet ass!" he said as he instantly kissed her. Wasting no time, he attack her breasts. She moaned and grabbed his hair. He then went down to her pussy and ate it again. "OOOH that tongue of yours! It's like it was blessed by God himself!" she exclaimed.

"Wanna see real endownment, baby?" he asked her rhetorically. He instantly stabbed her with his huge schlong. She wailed for never has she had anything close to Lelouch's size.

"AAAAHH YES! OH YOU BIG FUCKING STUD!" she screamed. "DON'T BEAT AROUND THE BUSH. FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUT THAT I AM!" He complied and began pounding into her at a fast pace. She wrapped her legs around his ass. He kept going faster and harder. He kissed her again. She then pushed him down and bounced on his cock. She felt his thick balls smack her ass. They both elicited a symphony of moans that turned their audience into masturbating fools. "Lelouch, fuck me doggy style!" she yelled. Lelouch lifted her and turned her around and began to destroy her vagina. He held her breasts and kiss her again. In every position, they did it in, Layla had came but not Lelouch but an hour and twenty minutes later the pressure in his balls mean that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'M...GOING...TO...CUM!" he said.

"Cum inside me! Fill me with you seed!" she exclaimed. A couple of more violent thrusts and he released himself into her, flooding her insides with his cum. "OH my there's so much!" she said. She got off his still erupting cock and ate some cum. "Mmm delicious. Want a taste girls?" The other 11 got close to his cock and his aimed his cum for their mouths. All of them had a taste. His final spurts he came on each of their bodies before his dick stopped and began to die down.

"Lelouch...that...was...the...best...sex...we...have...ever...received!" said Layla. She took a moment to catch her breath. "I have to say, Lulu, you definitely exceeded our expectations! And that's really hard to do!"

"Thank you. I'll love to stay for some after sex talk ladies but I must be going." Lelouch said. He gathered his clothes. "Adieu."

"Adieu." they all said. Lelouch left them as a pile of cum-soaked sex dolls. He quickly called Milly and the girls.

"Hello, Milly, I probably know you girls enjoying yourselves." he said.

"We didn't enjoy ourselves. WE REVELED IN OURSELVES! I tell you Lelouch that was probably the hottest sex you've ever had with any club. This contest is going waay better than we'd hope. I don't think any clubs after will top the Fantasy Seduction Club but they can come pretty damn close!" Milly said.

"Yes well, mind if I take a break?" he asked.

"Actually, that was what I was going to call you for. The fencing club said that they needed to finish up practice so we got 3 and a half hours to do what we want. Me and the girls are gonna go get pizza and do some shopping. I'll call you when we need you. BYE!" she hung up the phone. Lelouch sighed as he sat on an outside bench. 'It's kind of a paradox to spend your day off from school at school.' he thought. Just as he was about to close his eyes, the limo he saw earlier pulled up. It was Jeremiah and Villetta again. He was annoyed but he had to look civil.

"Hello. Mr. Gottwald and Ms. Nu. Can I help you two with something today?" he asked them.

"Actually you can. Hop in with us." said Jeremiah. Lelouch pondered this for a moment. This could be the perfect chance to silence them forever as they're already suspicious. Last thing he needs if for the Britannian military to discover he's Zero. But this could also be the perfect chance to gather information from them. Information that could be useful for him, the Black Knights, and their fight against the Holy Britannian Empire. Using his guts and wits, he decided to settle on the latter and go with them. Villetta got out to let him in the middle between her and Jeremiah. The driver then took off.

"So you already know we're looking for Zero and all our evidence still points to you. So we ask you: Are you Zero, Lelouch?" asked Jeremiah.

"No! I told you! I'm not Zero!" he said vehemently.

"I believe you. It's just that, well, when I came to a few months ago, I remembered seeing a Ashford Academy student who looked exactly like you. I didn't know what was going on. My Knightmare Frame was gone and when Jeremiah let Suzaku Kururugi go, I had reason to believe that it was not only Zero but maybe that student. If it wasn't you, do you know perhaps anything about that student?" asked Villetta. Lelouch was now sweating. He knew she wasn't stupid and she was right to deduct but he had to do something to save himself.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." he said.

"Ohh, well onto another subject matter. Would you like to join the Purist Faction. I'm sure you know we're the purest of the pure of the military. Well, with you being a full Britannian citizen and your smarts, we'd think you'd make a perfect addition to the military." she said. Was she crazy? Britannia's military was the very thing he was fighting against. What makes them think he would even consider joining?

"Sorry. I just don't think I'm military material." he told them.

"Really? Are you sure there's nothing we can do to make you want to join?" Jeremiah said amorously. He then rubbed his thigh.

"What...what are you doing?" he asked confused. Villetta rubbed his right thigh.

"Relax, Lelouch. It's a good thing." she said. "I also received information from one of the girls attending Ashford that you and the Student Council are running a sex business and you have to have sex with all the girls in every club in school. Is that correct?" His eyes widened.

"How do know about that?!" he asked, clearly flustered.

"I had sent a spy undercover as an Ashford Academy student. She told us that the students had an underground sex ring were you were the ultimate prize." said Villetta.

"Look..I...I..." Villetta put a finger to lips.

"Shhh. It's okay. We haven't told a soul. In fact we use a similar method to 'initiate' members into Purist Faction." she said, rubbing his undersides.

"You...do?" he asked.

"We do." said Jeremiah, rubbing his already used butt. He moaned a little.

"Ooo a naughty boy, are we?" said Villetta amorously.

"So Lelouch, are you ready to join? We could make it worth your while." said Jeremiah, adding even more amorous to his voice. They continued to rub him.

"You know, when I heard about your 'business', I was really turned on. I even had a fly camera to record your events." she said.

"How..long?" he asked.

"Ever since the cabaret club. Boy when you banged those dancer girls, I masturbated for hours." she said.

"I did too. I think my favorite was the Dutch club. Boy, those girls really know how to use clogs." Jeremiah said.

"You're telling me!" Lelouch said. reminiscing on the painful experience.

"Well, we're here to tell you that sex with us will be way better." Jeremiah said again.

"Really?" Lelouch said again. Jeremiah gave him an amorous smile.

"Really." he said again. He had his hand inside of Lelouch's pants. "Oooo sore aren't we?" he asked feeling hot skin.

"Yes, I just got through doing the Fantasy Seduction Club. We had a BDSM event." he said.

"Oooo that sounds kinky. Listen Lulu, I know you've been with lots of girls, but have you ever been with a woman?" she asked, feeling his butt under his pants. Lelouch swear he was getting hard.

"Or with a man?" Jeremiah asked. He gave him a peck on the cheek.

"But...Jeremiah..you're..a..a" he put a finger to his lips.

"Lelouch, in our nation's history, gender didn't matter when choosing a lover. Did you know that Edward Pennington, one of the greatest Britannian military leaders, had male concubines from throughout the world. And half of male nobility use Eleven men for a 'good time'. Also, all of the Faction members are male and me and Villetta have banged every one." he said, getting closer to his rapidly hardening cock. "It looks like little Lelouch wants to play."

"Tell me Lelouch, did any of those sluts have boobs like these?" Viletta asked as he undid her outfit and bra, revealing two massive F-cups. Lelouch was absolutely astonished. She was way bigger than any girl he's ever did before! He shook his head. "I though so. You can touch them if you want." He did indeed touch them. They felt like large pillows of heaven.

Jeremiah undid his pants and underwear and his huge cock sprung to life. Both Jeremiah and Villetta were shocked.

"Well, it looks Lelouch is a big boy! A big boy indeed!" said Villetta. "I think he might be...14 inches!"

"Amazing! You're my size! You're far bigger than any recruit we've ever taken!" said Jeremiah.

"Who was the biggest?" he asked.

"Lord Kewell. He was 10 inches. But let's focus on you now." Villetta said. She gave him a kiss on his check and Jeremiah did the same. Turned on and already hard again. Lelouch decided to give in to his and their lust.

"Ok I'll do it. But I still need persuasion to join." he said. Jeremiah kissed his hand.

"Oh believe me, we're going to give you plenty of persuasion but not here. Let's go to my home." he said. They got dressed as the driver pulled up to Jeremiah's house. "Ready to go?" he asked Lelouch. He shook his head.

"Then lead on." said Villetta. Lelouch did as he was told. He entered the opulent house.

"I hope you like it. Of course, with the whole Zero incident, our funding has been dashed but we've found a few nobles to keep the Faction in business." said Jeremiah.

"I think it's lovely." said Lelouch, trying to be nice. Villetta held his hand.

"Come let's go to the 'persuasion chamber'" she said. Lelouch followed them to Jeremiah's bedroom, which like the rest of the house, was large and luxuriant and had an opulent bed.

"Okay what should we do first?" Lelouch asked. Jeremiah and Villetta gave him an amorous look.

"Sit on the bed and we'll go with the flow." said Jeremiah. He did as told. He still couldn't believe he was about to have sex with his, as of late, two worst enemies but if it was going to get these two off his back, he'd gladly do it .And besides it's not like they were unattractive. In fact, they may have been to most gorgeous creatures he had ever seen. Villetta could be a supermodel with her looks and breasts and body and Jeremiah's handsome face could make any woman swoon. Jeremiah and Villetta sat on the bed with him.

"Okay now relax." Jeremiah said. Lelouch relaxed. The two once again rubbed his thighs. Then Viletta kissed him on his cheek followed by Jeremiah. Next, the kiss turned into a smashing on his lips by Villetta. Lelouch was caught off guard but she held his body. He wrapped his arms around hers. They soon began a tongue war. Lelouch started to undo her outfit.

"Ooo someone's feeling frisky." she said as she help him remove her clothes and bra and her monstrous melons came about again. Also the entirety of her uniform came undid, making her completely naked. Lelouch took a moment to observe the dark-skinned woman's beauty. She looked like a Greek goddess sent to Earth!

"Hey, I didn't get my kiss." said Jeremiah. He pulled Lelouch in for a slovenly lip-lock. This was the first time Lelouch kissed a man. He had to admit, it felt pretty great. While Villetta tasted like lavender, Jeremiah taste like strong sturdy pine trees. Lelouch grabbed his built body and felt onto the bed. Villetta very much enjoying seeing Jeremiah go down on another man. After all, it was every woman's fantasy. Just the natural order: Men like lesbians and women like gays. But for Lelouch something was getting to him: His cock was actually getting hard from kissing Jeremiah. Could this mean his was bisexual or for someone more like him pansexual? Maybe but all he know is that he was going to have and enjoy sex with two very hot people. Further into their make out session, Lelouch started to remove his complex attire but Jeremiah helped him. First he took off his gloves and second his outfit, revealing a lean, muscular torso with a defined six pack. Lelouch was a bit flustered at his appearance. Handsome and well-built, he certainly would be attracted to him if he was not trying to undermine his whole revolution. "Let's get this clothes of you, too." he told him. He unbuttoned his unifrom to reveal his healing body. "I see those girls got a little rough. Don't worry me and Villetta will make it all better." he said kissing and licking his whip marks. Lelouch whimpered a little.

"Now make me feel good." Viletta said, showing him her boobs. He sucked on them like they were the last boobs on the planet. He also fondled them. "Oooh you're already better than most of the recruits." she said. He then switched to her pert nipples, which were more pert than any he had seen. Meanwhile, Jeremiah keep kissing his skin. He went down to his pants and undid them revealing his huge cock.

"My, my your huge pecker is ready for action!" he said, feeling the thickness of it.

"It is!" Villetta said. She held his long thing. "It's just like yours, Jeremiah. only a bit thinner." Lelouch now was worried. His cock was already considered to be very thick. Just how thick is Jeremiah's? And he has the same length!

"Um how big are you Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked.

"14.5 inches long and 5 inches thick." he said. Lelouch gulped but Villetta whispered.

"Don't worry. Lots of our recruits were frightened at first but they got over it. And yours it definitely the biggest we've ever seen." She then opened her mouth as wide as she could and sucked on him. Years of taking Jeremiah's monster meant that Lelouch's huge wang was actually pretty easy for her. In no time at all, she deepthroated him all the way down to his balls. She fondled them also. Lelouch moaned. Never before has a woman took him in one gulp so quickly and fluidly.

"If you think this is good, wait till she really gets into action." Jeremiah whispered in Lelouch's ear. He then went to kiss his collarbone and licked his neck. He then fingered his ass. Villetta continued sucking on him, holding his dick and going up and down and licking the head. Lelouch was now moaning loudly from these two pilots giving his body special treatment. That's why in no time at all he came. Villetta swallowed it all.

"MMM, Delicious." she said.

"Ok now suck me off." Jeremiah said. He unbuttoned his pants and his massive cock sprung out and smacked Lelouch in the fact. He took a moment to observe such a beast. If he was telling the truth, it was an absolute work of art. It's length was rigid, it's thickness was big, and it curved down at a 90 degree angle. In addition, Jeremiah's balls were even bigger than his own! He then tossed his pants aside making him as nude as Villetta. Lelouch look at the man, toned with a humongous cock, he was the poster boy for Britannian male honor. He's not going to lie to himself. He was certainly enjoying seeing Villetta and Jeremiah naked. Lelouch then held his cock, his hands barely reaching around it. This was the first thing he's touched another man's cock. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and started to suck on it. He could barely get the head in his mouth. A few more inches and his jaw was starting to ache. He was halfway when he had to stop. He grabbed the uncovered length with his fingers and tried to use the same motion those girls have been giving to him.

"Let's get these pants off of you." said Villetta as she tugged them off. They were all nude. She then licked his balls while Lelouch attempted to engulf Jeremiah's spear. He also fondled those giant balls of his. Jeremiah pushed his head further until it was just too much for Lelouch and he backed up and catched his breath.

"I take it this is your first time sucking a cock?" Jeremiah said amused. "Don't worry. A few more rounds with us and you'll suck cock like a pro!" he said. "Now let me suck you off." Unlike Lelouch, Jeremiah easily took all of him in. He gasped again. Villetta dragged him on the bed.

"Ok now lick my pussy like you did to all those girls." she said. Lelouch did as told and held her legs and licked her pussy. She moaned. "OOOOHhh now I can see why those girls had so many orgasms. Your tongue is amazing!." Jeremiah smiled and sucked on him faster, sending goosebumps upon him. A few more minutes of sucking and fucking and Lelouch was ready to cum again but Jeremiah stopped him.

"Ah Ah ah. No more cumming until you've received the proper education." he said. With that being said, Villetta had grabbed his dick and lowered herself.

"OOOOhh MYYYY! YOU CERTAINLY ARE BIG! WE'RE SO FORTUNATE TO HAVE SUCH A TALENTED RECRUIT!" she said bellowing. After adjusted she went up and down on his cock. Taking advantage of the situation, Lelouch pushed her and fucked in the missionary position. "Ooo I love a man who takes charge! No wonder those school bimbos wanted you so bad!" A devious smile appeared on Jeremiah's face. He had smacked Lelouch's still recovering ass. He winced a little. Then he positioned his cock upon his asshole and entered him. Lelouch's violent eyes widened. Jeremiah had held his chest and continue his descent. Lelouch screamed in agonizing pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" He tried to hold back tears that were forming as he was being penetrated by a real cock for the first time. Those dildos and strapons the FSC used were barely half Jeremiah's size. Villetta kissed him to take his mind of the pain. Jeremiah also nuzzed on his neck. Once adjusted to his massive size, Jeremiah being moving into Lelouch, creating a sex triangle between the three. Villetta pulled her legs around Jeremiah's taut ass. All three of them moaned incredulously. Jeremiah and Lelouch increased their speed, making the bed rock. And then after 30 minutes decided to switch it up. Jeremiah continued fucking Lelouch while Villetta used her vacuum of a mouth to suck his cock again. Lelouch moans reverberated around the room. Then Villetta hopped on his cock again. The Britannian prince contemplated the feel of being taken and giving it at the same time. It felt like the best fucking thing possible. 30 minutes later, Jeremiah had grabbed Lelouch and fucked him doggy style. Villetta decided to chill out and enjoy the man-on-man show. Lelouch and Jeremiah both moaned loud as possible. Jeremiah grabbed Lelouch's shoulders and literally pounded into him. 'So this is what getting fucked in this position feels like' Lelouch thought. He continued to scream as the green haired man's thrust became more erratic. Jeremiah then grabbed his cock and pumped him all while Villetta masturbated to the sight of the two men. It what she does at every new recruit's 'initiation' but Lelouch was so much more different. Not only of his large cock but his stamina and skills. Hey fucking all those girls really help him. "UGH HARDER JEREMIAH!" he screamed. He did as told and thrusted into him as hard and fast as he can. The bed was surely about the break from the intensity of their love making. Both men were screaming as if the were about to reach their limit but not yet. Villetta came back on the bed.

"Ready for our favorite part Lelouch?" asked Villetta.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"DP. We fuck Villetta at the same time. Of course you get anal. Pussy is mine." said Jeremiah. "And we just wanted to say that out of dozens of recruits, you're by far the best one ever we've ever taken."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Villetta said as she kissed him on the lips and prepared her ass. Lelouch positioned his cock and slammed into her anal spot, causing her to moaned. When Lelouch did anal the girls usually cry out but not Villetta. Maybe because she was much more experienced or takes Jeremiah's monster dong all the time but whatever the reason it was going great for Lelouch. Jeremiah approached her and inserted his cock in her pussy. She reveled at being taken from both ends again. Jeremiah and Lelouch moved within her, causing a cavalcade of moans and grunts. The three got more intense after Jeremiah fingered Lelouch's ass and Lelouch kissed Jeremiah and then Villetta. After 50 minutes, the pressure in the balls of both Jeremiah and Lelouch meant that both men were about to cum.

"I'M...GONNA..."

"LET'S CUM INSIDE OF HER!" Jeremiah screamed. A couple more thrusted and the two men emptied their seed within Villetta. Globs of semen were already filling her inside and some seeped onto bed. They took their cocks out and spurted some on Villetta and then both of them tasted the other man's cum. After a few more spurts, they were completely drained and their monster dicks began to die down. All three were panting, especially Lelouch who already came from a painful sex session.

"THAT...WAS...AMAZING!" he said as he attempted to catch his breath.

" . It was amazing for us too." said Villetta. She and Jeremiah laid down with Lelouch. After a few seconds, all three regained normal speech patterns, though all were incredibly sweaty.

"So what do you think? You like to join the Purebloods?" asked Jeremiah.

"Because we'd love to have you. You are the definitely the best we've had." Villetta said. Lelouch though about it. He's not going to lie to himself. This was by far the hottest sex he was ever had and he does not regret it one bit but the though of actually joining the very thing he's trying the destroy sicken him so he came up with this.

"Mmmm I'd like to think about it some more. Will we do more 'convincing' if I say yes?" he asked.

"You bet your sweet ass we will." they said in unison.

"Then I'll give you my answer next week. Of course I think I might need another session by then." he said. Jeremiah approached him and kissed his hand.

"By all means. We'll escort you exactly to and from this place." he said giving him a kiss on the lips. Villetta did the same and stroked his cock.

"And make sure you bring that huge meat along too." she said.

"Ok, now do you believe I'm not Zero?" he asked.

"Oh yes. We believe you 100%" she said. "Don't we, Jeremiah?"

"Yes, we do."

"Ok thank you and also feel free to continue to watch me bang the female student body silly and let's keep this between us." he said.

"Don't worry. Our lips are sealed." said Jeremiah. Lelouch gathered his clothes. "And I've already told our limo driver to take you back to school and he'll act like nothing's happened." Lelouch smiled.

"Bye, kid. Hope to see you soon." Villetta said. He waved at them while his ass pounding was taking a toll on his gait but he put up with it. He grabbed his cell phone and called Milly.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello Madam President. How are you and the girls?" he asked.

"Excellent we're just shopping at the mall. Listen are you at school? The fencing club texted me and said they're ready for you." she said. He sighed as he prepared for another session of hot loving.

"Yes, I was just eating at a Polish place. I'm on my way now." He said.

"Good! We'll see you onscreen!" she said as she hung up. He chuckled a little because the Student Council wasn't the only ones who were watching him make high school girl's fantasies come true. He also sighed because he was no longer in suspicion of Jeremiah and Villetta and is free to continue being Zero. He put his hands on the back of his head as the limo drove to Ashford.

Saturday came and Lelouch was snug in his bed. He had done all the clubs starting with F and now next on the list was the Gamers Club, a club full of gamers. Aroune 9 girls were in there and Lelouch didn't need to be told that most were obviously virgins so he probably was going to have to be easy on him. Yet he also had another duty. His duty as the protector of the weak and destroying of the strong-his alter ego Zero. And that alter ego was called in when he received a call from Diethard Reid, a Britannian who pledged his loyalty to Zero and the Black Knights. Fortunately the gamer club had a big tournament this weekend and they decided to call him off till Monday so that means he could be Zero with no interruptions. He answered the phone.

"Hello, Diethard. Any new information?" he asked.

"Yes, Zero." he said in his deep voice. "Princess Cornelia is heading to the Narita Mountains this weekend hoping to destroy the Japan Liberation Front. I was thinking the Black Knights could go there and intercept the military and hopefully get the JLF on the Black Knights' side. Lelouch pondered this new intel. Now that he knows where Cornelia will strike, he could go there, capture her alive and question her what happened to his mother.

"Excellent tell the Black Knights that I shall be at our headquarters soon." Lelouch said. He hung up the phone and donned his Zero uniform. At their warehouse where the Knightmares are stored, Black Knight soldiers where in awe of their new equipment. "Wow, it's amazing These are Glassgows, aren't they? Burais, a Japanese modification. I've never seen these before. Man, the Black Knights have gotta some serious muscle. So It wasn't easy to sign up with the BK. So that makes us special. huh? We're elites. "

"Those guys from Kyoto, They believed in us. They sent us this." said Kent Sugiyama

"A completely made Japanese Knightmare." a random solider said.

"A Guren MK2." Kallen said as she looked in awe.

"Did you check up the manual?" said Minami

"I'm really love in this. The big shots in Kyoto are recognizing us. We've got their approval." said Tamaki

"Tamaki san, would you show me how to use this equipment here." a soldier called out to him.

"Oh sure. hang on, I'll be right there." he told her as he followed her.

"Newbies, what are you gonna do?" Inoue said.

"First Tamaki and now Inoue and the rest are treating this like a party. Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups, correct?" Zero asked.

"Yes. Which means that we finally made it in. They know that we're worthy." Kallen said.

"No, you're wrong there Kallen. This is merely a test they put to us." he said.

"So, what if it is. This is still incredible." she said.

"You're an optimist." he said. He handed her some keys.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The Guren Mk-II is yours now, Kallen." he told her.

"Mine? but we have a lot more people now, and we can't afford to lose you. We need the Guren's defense to protect you." she said.

"You're a top notch pilot. I'm a commander. I'll use a Burai. But you're our only ace to play during a battle. Besides. You have a reason to fight." he said.

"Right." she said.

On the outskirts of Narita, two Japanese soldiers were playing shogi. "Sector five, nothing to report. Right. The next scheduled report will be in two hours." said a soldier.

"Of course, there's nothing to report. This area's controlled by the Japan Liberation Front. No one can just stroll in...Zero!"

"Relax, I only came to talk. I want you to ignore any unusual activity during your watch." Zero said as he used his Geass. The soldier's eyes turned red.

"Sure, no problem." said Soldier #1. The two soldiers returned to their game.

"Come on, it's your turn." said Soldier #2. Back on location, the Black Knights were getting restless.

"Hey, why doesn't Zero just use the radio in his Burai." Tamaki asked annoyed.

"And what do you suppose he meant when he said hiking?" Inoue asked.

"Ah... military training, right?" said Minami

"Only with Zero in another location?" Tamaki said.

"Maybe we'll dig a hot spring." Sugiyama said.

"Kallen, you heard anything about this?" Tamaki asked.

"I haven't." she said as she read the manual.

"You, Ohgi?" Tamaki asked.

"Nope, not a word. Zero wasn't using the radio to avoid being traced. Is he serious about this?" Ohgi asked. Lelouch was in the Soldier's hideout reading 'The day I've waited for has finally come, Cornelia.' he thought. He glimpsed and saw C2. In the Royal Britannian Front, Darlton was explaining to the princesses of his plan to draw out the JLF.

"We're certain that the Japan Liberation Front headquarters are in this area. We've already split 4 battalions into seven units and hidden them in the vicinity. We've only to wait for the viceroy signal then we'll surround them in one fell swoop and wipe them out." Darlton siad.

"And are you confident that the enemy won't show up outside the encirclement line?" Euphemia asked.

"You mean Zero?" Cornelia asked.

"Have no fear about that. As the operation begins, we'll be blocking off the surrounding highways and mountain routes also." Darlton said.

"Plus, we have reserve units. If Zero is stupid enough to show up, it'll be the end of him." Cornelia said with confidence. Back at the cabin, Lelouch confronted C2.

"C2, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I said that I would protect you, didn't I?" C2 said.

"Aren't you overdoing it?" he asked.

"I've been wondering about something Lelouch, Why are you Lelouch?" she asked.

"I don't have time to discuss philosophy with you." he retorted.

"You changed your family sir name to Lamperouge but you kept Lelouch the name that was given to you at birth. How sentimental. You can't let go of the past." said C2.

"Well, C2 swings to the other extreme, doesn't it? It's not a human name." he said.

"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white? Snow is white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be." she said.

Back at the Front, a soldier spoke that all units are in position. "Understood. Euphemia will provide logistical support From G1 as planned. Have her command medical group." said Cornelia in her Gloucester.

"Yes, Your Highness." the soldier said.

"Princess Cornelia." Guilford said.

"Guilford, let me guess. This is about Euphie, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. she really should be in a government agency, not..." he stammered.

"But she's being unusually stubborn about this. She told me she wanted to see actual combat for herself." she said.

"What's that unit there holding to the rear." Euphie asked.

"Our reserve force with an Eleven pilot." a soldier said.

"What? You mean that's the Lancelot?" she asked again.

"As a rule, Numbers aren't permitted to operate Knightmares but that particular unit is an exception." the soldier said. Euphie was always disgusted by the racism in the military.

"The second prince is the patron of that unit. We have no say over their personal selection. But he said he wants them to have as many chances at real combat as possible." the soldier said. Meanwhile, the Black Knights were stationed at base at Narita Mountains with seemingly oil flowing out but where actually high explosives.

"Are you really going through with this?" Ohgi asked

"Our opponent is Cornelia, whose forces are among the best Britannia has to offer." Zero said.

"Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?" Ohgi asked again.

"What was that? Ohgi, don't you believe in me anymore?" asked Zero

"What do you mean? I was the one who asked you to be our leader, don't you remember?" he said.

"Then there's only one answer to give." Zero retorted. Back at the Front, Cornelia's forces were ready for action.

"Viceroy, it's time." said Darlton.

"Right. Commence operation. You, the Japan Liberation Front. You, who time has left behind. You, who have forgotten basic human decency. You and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot to nothingness." Cornelia said. Hordes of Britannian soldiers and Knightmares were flooding the Narita area. At the Japanese Liberation Front, they were watching Britannia's forces on radar.

"We're under enemy attack?" General Katase asked.

"Yes sir. the Britannian forces has completely encircled the Narita mountains. We've counted over a hundred units." said a JLF soldier. Meanwhile the Black Knights were ready to move as well. "It's begun." said Lelouch

"Huh? What the hell? You've gotta be kidding, Zero. Those troops coming in have this whole area totally surrounded. There's no way out." said Tamaki.

"We've already been cut off. Our only chance of surviving now is to fight." said Zero.

"What? We can't fight the Britannians." Inoue said.

"Let me get this straight. We're surrounded and you want us to fight them head-on?" said Tamaki

"And we'll be fighting against Cornelia. Her forces are far stronger than any we've encountered." Sugiyama said.

"Correct. It would be a miracle if we win this." Zero said.

"Zero, what are you saying?" Ohgi asked.

"Even Messiahs need to perform miracles if they're to be acknowledged. Therefore, we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?" he said.

"Now look, pulling this off isn't gonna be cheap! The price could be our lives! I knew it wasn't sane to make you our leader! It should be me!" Tamaki shouted. He held up a gun at Zero who held a gun back at him and then at himself.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off. If you think you can win without me then shoot me! Someone, anyone. Since you've joined the Black Knights, you have only two choices. You may either live with me or you may perish with me!" said Zero brazenly.

Meanwhile, the JFL were swamped with Britannians. They demanded surrender. "Imbecile. If we fall here then we've lost and the whole resistant movement falls with us." Katase said.

"Then general, do we engage the enemy in battle or do we dig in?" a soldier asked.

"What about Tohdoh. Where is he?" he asked.

"He's gone to Kyoto. To get the custom Burais." another soldier told him.

"Prepare to send out the Burais. We'll break the encirclement on one side and evacuate. We'll show them the Japanese spirit and pride. This is our moment of truth." said Katase.

"We believe that the enemy's main base is located in a mountains here, but we haven't pinpointed at yet. However until we obtain a list of their corroborators, we can't burn down everything with our aerial bombing. " said a soldier.

"The enemy is engaging our encirclement, now try to breakthrough with some point. From there we'll be able to ascertain where their base is." said another soldier.

"Our forces are divided into three fronts. The units let by General Darlton here, General Alex here, and Viceroy Cornelia here. As for our flanking forces... what? A beeping sound occurred.

"The main enemy force should be coming out anytime now. We're switching to ECCM mode, link up on channel alfa four. The enemy what are we calling them again?" Darlton said.

"Burais, sir." said a soldier.

"Right, the rather like pseudo Glasgow, so watchout for them." Darlton said again.

"Yes, my Lord." said a soldier.

"How clever, they turned this whole mountain into a fortress." said Cornelia.

"Your Highness, Please fallback." said Guilford.

"Guilford, I'll be okay." she assured him.

"Princess Cornelia." said Guilford. The soldiers of JLF tried to shoot at Cornelia but she was too fast.

"Insolent worms!" she shouted. She took them out easily.

"Right, well then I'll cover you from the rear." Guilford said.

"Hm, well Cornelia is here. Is there no one who will challenge me?" she said. The Black Knights had worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong? Challenge me and try to take me down." said Zero

"All right, fine. Do what you want." said Tamaki defeated.

"We acknowledge you as our leader, Zero." Sugiyama said.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it." Zero said.

Cornelia continued taking down JLF Knightmares. "They're too fragile." she said.

"The enemy seems to be concentrated over here. This maybe the target. Split up now." said Darlton. Britannian Knightmares continued to prove the JLF's match.

"No good. Our second attack wave had no effect." said a JLF soldier.

"Their sheer dominance is insurmountable." Katase said.

General Darlton, based on the analysis of the enemy's movements, I've determined that the entrance to the JLF main base is that lodge located up on the mountain." said Guilford.

"I believe the proper word for this situation is "Bingo"." said Darlton.

"Is that... Darlton?" she said.

"So, that's where the main enemy base is located?" asked Guilford.

"Right. We'll be securing our position here." Cornelia said.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I don't need to steal achievements from my subordinates. Send reserve force to back up Darlton. Looks like he'll be getting another medal." she said.

"Impressive as always Cornelia, a very logical deployment. However excellent though it is, it's also easy to read as is your location." Zero said reading. Meanwhile Jeremiah and Villetta were stationed at the bottom.

"I thought the reserve units were supposed to be assigned to General Darlton.." Jeremiah said.

"That's right, they were, but our unit has to secure the rear line of Viceroy Cornelia." said Villetta.

"You mean this is the rear line? You can't get any further away from the battlefield. How am I going to redeem my reputation out here if I'm not even near the fighting?" he said.

"You'll regain it, Jeremiah. Just be patient." she said. Jeremiah did as she suggested.

"You know, that Lelouch kid was pretty fun yesterday." he said bringing up the second time he and Villetta had sex with Lelouch.

"I know. I'm definitely hoping he'll join us soon." she said. Back at the JLF, they were taking even more blows. So much so that they were pretty much finished.

"Now any resistance still remaining in Area 11..." Darlton said

"... will soon be finished." Cornelia finished. However, Zero had other plains.

"Right, all preparations have now been completed. Black Knights. prepare to move out." said Zero. The Black Knights did as they were told.

"We the Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain. Per my instructions, you will charge on most down toward point three. And the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, second Princess of Britannia. Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mk-II. Kallen, use penetrating electrode number three, settle things with one blow." said Zero.

"Got it. Output confirmed. Wave surger level is ready and holding. Activating gun bullet now." she said as the Guren launched its weapon. She panted and an eerie silence took hold followed by a thunderous rumbling of the ground. A massive landslide was now forming.

"It worked!" she exclaimed. The landslide wiped out both JFL forces and Britannian forces.

"What's happening?" Euphie said.

"Impossible. How could a landslide come out of nowhere." said a soldier.

"Alex and Darlton's units are getting wiped out!" said another soldier.

"Status report." Cornelia asked.

"We're still trying to confirm." said a soldier

"Your highness, fall back. You're in danger there." Guilford said.

"I don't care. Forget about me. Find out about Darlton. and where's Alex?" said Cornelia.

"Oh my, at this rate they'll be swept all the way to the bottom." Lloyd Asplund said.

"These heat readings are abnormal. Do you believe a hydrovolcanic eruption was artificially induced?" said Cecile Croomy.

"Impossible. Unless of course, someone's used Rakshata's Radiant Wave surger." said Lloyd.

"Hey, has something happened?" Suzaku said. He apparently had a higher immune system then the other Ashford males but decided to take some time off to focus on his military duties.

"Aha. But it is has nothings to do with us. So just relax and continue waiting." Lloyd said. The landslide continued to wipe out everything.

"Heh. It's even more destructive than I anticipated. We did succeed in isolating Cornelia's unit but we could've been a bit more accurate. Perhaps I should've consulted a physics teacher or ask Nina to tutor me in probability." said Zero.

"Hoping to take advantage of all the confusion, are they?" said Cornelia.

"Emergency call from Carius unit." a soldier said.

"What's wrong?" asked Cornelia.

"It's not the Japan liberation Front, they think it's the Black Knights." said another soldier.

"What? Then it's?

"ZERO! HOW DARE HE SHOW UP HERE, ZERO!" Jeremiah said frantically. He quickly charged, ignoring anything that stood in his way.

"Lord Jeremiah, you can't just abandon your post." said Villetta.

"This requires drastic measures. If you want glory in life, then follow me!" he said.

"Cornelia has only limited reinforcements headed her way. SMASH RIGHT THROUGH THEM!" Zero said. The Black Knights cheered.

"All right everybody? You know the game plan. Our job is to watch their backs. Get ready? Fire!" Inoue said. The Knights fired, knocking out several tanks.

"The enemy's taken out Carius's unit? If I can finish this before Zero reaches Princess Cornelia, then I'll be golden." Jeremiah said.

"Lord Jeremiah." Villetta said on his radio.

"Villetta you came. I knew that you would." he said.

"Burn the bridges behind you and keep your back to the wall. Classical strategies remain effective ones, don't they?" Zero said. He took out some Knightmares.

"ZERO!" said Jeremiah. "Is Zero here? If he is, then face me. Come forward and fight Jeremiah Gottwald!" Zero had a smirk. He couldn't believe this was the same man that he just had sex with only 2 days ago. The same man who left his ass mighty sore. But he supposed Lelouch slept with him, not Zero.

"Well, well, it's been a while Jeremiah. So you're still in the army? I'd love to stay and catch up but I'm afraid I don't have time right this minute, Orange Boy." he said mockingly. Jeremiah nearly went into seizure.

"ORANGE?! DIE!" he yelled. He charged at Zero, only to be stopped by the Guren MK-II.

"Lord Jeremiah!" said Viletta.

"STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS MY DUEL!" he yelled.

"But look at it, I've never seen a Knightmare like that before. Is it possible that the Elevens have..."

"You think Elevens are capable of such technology?" he said. He charged at it only to be deflected.

"It's fast. This thing, is this what destroyed Carius's unit?" he asked as the Guren initiated battle with him.

"Yeah that's right Britannia. We can finally go up against you on equal footing head on. And our counter attack begins with this baby the Guren Mk-II...Uuugh!" Kallen said as the Guren reached out with its metal hand.

"Oh hell! There's something on its right hand. But if I keep my distance? What's this?" he asked as the hand touched his Knightmare.

"Sorry." Kallen said as she pushed a button, activating the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger.

"Ah...What- What the hell's happening?!" he asked in fear. His own Knightmare was evaporating before his very eyes.

"Lord Jeremiah, eject!" Villeta said.

"I can't run now! Zero's right in front of me! He's standing right here! Damn it! The auto-eject! Don't you dare activate! I can still get Zero! I know it! I know I can still get him! Aah!" he said as his mental and physical state quickly deteriorated. Blood was pouring from his nose and his body was literally cracking. The Knightmare's auto eject ejected him in the nick of time while the Sutherland itself went to shrapnel.

"I won't lose! Not with this... Guren Mk-II!" Kallen said. Villetta watched in awe.

"They defeated Lord Jeremiah! Who are the Black Knights? Who are they, these warriors?" she asked dumbstruck.

"All our tasks at hand have been cleared. The pieces are in position. The only thing left to do is check my opponent's stronghold." Zero said.

"What are our losses?" Darlton asked on a mountain.

"I've only got signal from 20% of our forces." said an infantryman.

"20%? Our command structure can't sustain this!" Darlton said again. Back at the front:

"Lloyd, what's going on?" Suzaku asked.

"Umm, it's very unnatural." Lloyd said.

"Unnatural?" asked Suzaku

"There seems to be an unconfirmed report that the Black Knights have appeared."Lloyd told him.

"Zero..."

"Congratulations, this is our chance!" Lloyd said cheerfully.

"Lloyd!" Suzaku snapped.

"You're so rash." Cecile said

"Whoa? Why is that?" Lloyd asked.

"Would you like a detailed explanation?" she asked.

"Eeh, no, I will pass...Anyway, while the high command's still gathering data, all we can do is play by ear, right?" Lloyd said.

"Is the viceroy safe?" asked a soldier

"Yes, she was outside the mud flow. But the units guarding her flank were lost. That means she's totally isolated." said another soldier.

"What the hell are those Pure Bloods doing?" said the same soldier again. Euphemia was getting worried sick. Meanwhile on the battlefield, Kallen was surely kicking Britannian ass with the Guren MK-II. She had reached to Lord Kewell's Sutherland. It started to evaporate. "

"C'mon, move! I can't lose to Elevens. I am a Britannian!" Kewell said as he gasped his last breath.

"Lord Kewell!" Viletta said.

"All right. Guren Mk-II, move to planned point. We'll break through the rest of their line and take Cornelia." Zero said.

"Right." Kallen said.

"Got it. Let's pull this off." The Black Knights said.

"Fight to the death!" Villetta said. The Sutherland's started firing while the Knights charged. The Black Knights swarmed with few causalities.

"That's right. Move swiftly. If you survive this battle, you can call yourself a true warrior. And afterward..." Zero said.

"The Pure Bloods are holding their ground? Yes sir. Under Lady Villetta's command. Then use the moment for the viceroy to retreat. Send air cover." said a soldier.

"No wait. Something's approaching the viceroy from behind. said Euphemia. It was Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords with their custom made Burais.

"All units, are you ready?" said Tohdoh.

"Yes sir." said the Four Holy Swords.

"All right. Deploy the custom Burais" Tohdoh said.

"Deploy." the Four Holy Swords said.

"Listen carefully. If this landslide was manmade, it should allow us to hit Cornelia from behind. Capture Cornelia now. Take revenge for what happened seven years ago." Tohdoh said again.

"Yes sir. By the honor of the four holy swords." they all said. Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords swarmed the battlefield, having the element of surprise on their enemies.

"What?" Cornelia said.

"Protect her highness." Guilford said.

"Surround them." Tohdoh said as he took down a Sutherland.

"Japan Liberation Front?" Cornelia asked.

"Slash and encircle!" Tohdoh said. He moved closer to Cornelia.

"Right!" said the Four Holy Swords. They each took down at least 2 Sutherlands.

"These are not just any Burais." Tohdoh said.

"This reminds me of seven years ago." said Shogo Asahina.

"But it's different now. This time we have Knightmares as well." said Nagisa Chiba.

"Your highness, leave them to us. Please you have to withdraw for now." said Guilford. He engaged Tohdoh.

"Very well. I know a way to turn this around. Guilford." said Cornelia.

"Yes." Guilford said.

"After you drive them back, meet me over at point nine." she told him.

"Nine? I understand." he answered.

"CORNELIA!" screamed the JLF.

"You weaklings." she said as she pierced through their defenses. Meanwhile Villetta and the rest of the Purebloods attempted to crush the Black Knights.

"All right. Keep this up and crush Zero!" Villetta said. They kept firing. Zero and the Black Knights were hiding behind rocks.

"Maybe we should get Kallen over here." Tamaki said

"No, if we break formation now, our plan is ruined. This is turning grim. If it goes on we'll be fighting her royal guard next." said Zero.

"Zero, Cornelia is under attack down below." Inoue said.

"What's that? Which team made the move?" Zero asked.

"It's not our people. Looks like the JLF." Inoue said again.

"Someone else understands my intent? How excellent. They'll hold off the royal guard which is just what we need." he said.

"I'm sorry for the late arrival, general." Tohdoh said.

"Tohdoh. We've been waiting." Katase said at the JLF base.

"General, please send all remaining units to join me here." Tohdoh said again.

"Can you beat them?" said Katase.

"Yes. But only if we can hold off their main force. We have a chance now to turn the entire war around!" Tohdoh said, drawing with Guilford.

"I've heard area 11 has a formidable commander, their shining knight. Is this him? Tohdoh? Fine. Let him try me!" Guilford said.

"Ugh... at a time like this?!" Darlton asked angrily. He was getting pounded. "Fall back! We have to find a way to link up with viceroy Cornelia."

"But sir. Their main base is right in front of us. And if we're hit from behind we'll be wiped out!" said a soldier.

"You fool! If princess Cornelia is taken by these Elevens this entire battle is lost!" he said. His army did as commanded. At the Command Center.

"Sub-viceroy Euphemia you must act now to prevent disaster. Send in the G1!" said a soldier

"No." she said.

"But commander Guilford is completely pinned down. He can't get to Cornelia. Her life is at stake here." he said again.

"We can't. There's a field hospital right here and civilians." she said.

"They've been evacuated from all over the area and brought to this , the G1 base is a command center. The viceroy ordered me not to move it  
no matter what, that's why ... I just can't."

"Well, hello there. The ASEEC crew reporting for duty." said Lloyd.

"Insolence!" said another soldier.

"Yes sir, normally we would but.."

"But all of this waiting around is boring." Lloyd said.

"Sub-viceroy Euphemia, I beseech you. Please order us into the battle." said Suzaku.

"How transparent. You just want the glory of rescuing the viceroy." said the second soldier.

"Our whole army is out there. You think one unit is going to change things with an Eleven pilot?" said the third soldier.

"Right, right. But what's the harm in trying? Since it's just one unit it won't look bad for you if we lose, right?" said Lloyd. "Are you listening?" Euphemia gasped.

"Euphe? Yes I understand. Please do it." Euphemia said.

"We got it." Lloyd said

"Thank you very much." Cecile said.

"Right. I won't fail!" Suzaku said. Meanwhile Tohdoh and Guilford continued their battle with both men evenly matched.

"Damn it! He's fierce!" Tohdoh said. Guilford unleashed a weapon which fired multiple shots. "Scatter!"

"Lieutenant Colonel, what about Cornelia." Urabe said.

"If Zero's the man I think he is, he's moving into position right now. We've got to trust him." Tohdoh said.

"What? Zero's on the move?" Guilford said.

"Right. We'll keep going and come over and back you up." Villetta said.

"Never mind that now. Just track Zero." Guilford said.

"Yes sir. This is his projected course." Villetta said.

"The princess was trying to trap Tohdoh. Now there's a Knightmare waiting for her. Princess Cornelia!" Guilford shouted. Cornelia arrived on the scene.

"I got the message. Guilford." she said.

Suzaku was preparing for battle in the Lancelot. "Advanced weapon system Z01 Lancelot. Utilize sand-panels to climb liquified slope at max combat speed and rescue the viceroy." Cecile said.

"Yes, my Lord." Suzaku said.

"Suzaku, there's one thing I want to ask you." Lloyd said.

"What's that?" Suzaku asked.

"More than anything, you hate when people die. Yet, you are in the military. Why is that?" asked Lloyd.

"I'm in the military to stop people from dying." he told him.

"And that self-contradiction will get you killed someday." Cecile grabbed him. "Ugh, sorry about that."

"Lancelot, now launching..." he said. The sakuradite powered up and the Lancelot took off for battle. Meanwhile Kallen had spotted Cornelia and decided to engage her.

"CORNELIA!" she yelled.

"Lowborn scum!" Cornelia yelled. She evaded Kallen's attacks.

"What's this? That's not just a customized unit." she said. The Gloucester stopped.

"Can you hear me, Cornelia. This is checkmate." Zero said.

"Zero!" she said.

"Yes. Should we cerebrate our reunion? Of course, you'll have to surrender to us first. And after that, there are a few questions I want to ask you. And in case you are wondering, your reinforcements won't get here in time. I win, Cornelia." Zero said.

"You are a fool, Zero. This one. If I take this one out, I'm free and clear!" she said. She shot at the Guren but it dodged her bullets then she unleashed Slash Harkens but the Guren caught them. "You've got some moves!" Cornelia attacked with her signature Lance which the Guren caught it and unleashed its Radiant Waves. Cornelia quickly got of the way.

"Coward! Attacking from behind!" she said.

"Really? And your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardice?" Zero said.

"Ugh...Aghhhhh... They've launched a pincer assault before we could regroup. I'll never be able to reach the Princess now!" Darlton said. Tohdoh continued to held his own. Villetta screamed as she crashed.

"Lieutenant Colonel, we've crashed the enemy reinforcements." Senba said.

"Right! Switch to Spinning Life Or Death formation." said Tohdoh.

"Yes, sir!" Four Holy Swords said. The Burais surronded Guilford. He became worried at the real possibility of a Britannian loss.

"Ahh! If this goes on, Princess Cornelia will be..."

"Guilford. Guilford, my knight. You and Darlton protect Euphie." she said.

"Your highness!" he said.

"I won't surrender. As an imperial princess, I'll fight to the last." she promised.

"Agh... Princess Cornelia!" he yelled.

"Huh. She is so predictable." Zero said. Just then, the Lancelot appeared to offer some backup for the Britannians. He effortlessly one-sided Zero and Kallen.

"Oh my!" Cecile said.

"As reckless as ever, eh? He's used the VARIS to clear the obstacles in his path." said Lloyd.

"Viceroy, are you all right? I came to help your Highness." Suzaku said

"Special Corp? Who authorized you?" Cornelia asked.

"He can get her out of there. If it is the Lancelot unit." said Guilford.

"Hey, isn't that Knightmare...?"

"Yeah. The one from Shinjuku and Lake Kawaguchi." said Ohgi. Zero was clearly angered.

"Again?! It's him again?! Mk-II, destroy that unit immediately! It's interfered with us enough!" he said.

"Right." Kallen said. She engaged him with the Wave Surger only to be blocked in the nick of time.

"You handle that thing. I'll take out Zero." Cornelia said.

"Now, you'll pay for Shinjuku!" Kallen said. She fought him on equal speed and strength.

"Huh? It's as fast as the Lancelot?" said Suzaku.

"If I could take it down.." she said. She continued to attack but both Knightmares were still too evenly matched. "Is that all you've got?!" A couple more sword fights, Suzaku shot at her, only to be blocked by a red shield.

"Blocked?!" Suzaku said.

"Ahhh...!" Kallen said as she fell from a cliff. Ohgi arrived for backup.

"Hey, are you OK?" Ohgi asked.

"I am." she said.

"Ohgi!" Zero said.

"Yes." he answered.

"How's the Guren Mk-ll?!" he asked.

"The right hand is wrecked. We've got to fix it." Ohgi said.

"Grrrr... Retreat!" Zero groaned. "All Black Knights move to your escape points. This is becoming a war of attrition. Retreat!" Suzaku went to check on Cornelia.

"Viceroy?" he asked.

"Go after Zero." ordered Cornelia.

"But..."

"My energy filler is just drained. Go!" she said.

"Right!" Suzaku. Meanwhile, the Black Knights obeyed Zero's orders of retreat.

"Ughaghh... I'm hitting this retreat thing." Tamaki said.

"We thrashed 'em. But if we kept pushing..." Ohgi said.

"Face it. We left the JLF there as bait but we ran away." Tamaki said.

"I hate it when you say it like that but..." Kallen said.

"Yeah, but people aren't just pieces in a chess game. Zero wouldn't think like that. If he did, he'd end up using us as pawns, too. I don't believe he'd do that. His rage is real. He hates Britannia as much as we do. I think a person who knows rage also knows sorrow." Ohgi said. Zero and Suzaku battled only for Suzaku to emerge victorious and Zero without a Knightmare.

"Special Corp head trailer, found Zero. Going in for capture." said Suzaku.

"Zero, I owe you. I know that you've saved a lot of people. I know there're lots of Elevens supporting you from the shadows. However, your methods are...very wrong." he said as he prepared to shoot Zero. However, C2 arrived just in time. "That's...Is that the girl from the capsule in Shinjuku?"

"Stop now. Don't even think about hurting him." C2 said.

"C2?" he asked.

"She's working with Zero?" Suzaku asked.

"Wait. What are you doing?" he asked. "You are challenging a Knightmare?"

"It's a problem if you die. It'll be indirect contact but it's worth a try." C2 said. She used her Geass to mentally torment Suzaku. He unknowingly ended up a trip down memory lane. He had saw his father.

"Father. You're dead. That's impossible. No, I didn't mean to... No, I, I just..."

"Hey, are you using Geass on him?" Zero asked.

"I'm just feeding him some shock images, I can't tell what he's seeing, though. Anyway, you've got time to get away now." C2 said.

"What about you?" Zero asked.

"I can't move yet. You go first." C2 said.

"Don't be foolish. I can't keep owning you favors." Lelouch said. He touched her and saw a horrific past.

"No, not now!" C2 said.

"What?...This is different...That's..." More gruesome images and painful memories explored.

"Stop. Stop it. Stay out of my mind. Stop it. No, I'm now...You're unveiling me!" C2 screamed.

"I had to do it!" Suzaku yelled.

"What's happening to him?" he asked.

"Idiot! Get away now!" she yelled.

"C2!" he said. Suzaku was shooting erratically.

"Hurry!" she yelled.

"Damn you!" Chiba said. Cornelia left.

"Don't follow! I have no idea what Zero is trying to do now. Our only course of action is to get to the General and get him out of here." Tohdoh said,

"Your Highness, I'll be right there!" said Guilford.

"Guilford, relay this message to all units. Prepare to retreat. There's no reason to waste the lives of any more of my men. Stay in formation and fall back cautiously. We have to face facts. We've been defeated this time." Cornelia said. The gravity of a loss will weigh heavy on her. Meanwhile, the Black Knights were cheering at their first true victory against Britannia.

"You see, Britannia sure had its hands full just dealing with the Liberation Front!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah, that gave us the chance we needed to escape." Ohgi said.

"Hey, where is Zero?" Kallen asked. "I can't raise his Burai. You don't think he's been captured, do you?"

In a dark cave, Zero was comforting an unconscious C2. "This girl, she can't be recovers from wounds in ways that are beyond normal. She was shot in head in Shinjuku and yet...Clovis confined her for his private experiments so she is not connected with Britannia. Her vital signs are at human levels. I'd better analyze the blood sample later and photograph the wounds. What?" he said.

"You finally called me by my real name." said C2. Cornelia and Guilford were back at the front, defeated but in good health.

"So, Zero escaped again." Cornelia said.

"The Japan Liberation Front hammered our defenses and he slipped away in the confusion." Guilford said.

"Despicable. Using someone else to cover his movements. Oh, what about Kururugi?" she asked.

"He is safe now. We had to wait till his energy filler run out to finally stop him." he said.

"Stop him from what? Was there a problem with his unit?" she asked again.

"Apparently, it was going berserk." he told her.

"A failure unworthy of my older brother's forces." she said. Suzaku was clearly in a state of mental unrest. Back at the cave, C2 had became fully healed.

"I removed the shrapnel and cleaned the wound." Zero told her.

"That wasn't necessary." she told him.

"Apparently not." he said.

"So there was no point in protecting me at all. Your pride always gets in the way at the most ridiculous moments." she said with her first bout of emotion in years.

"But then I learned something from it." he said her name. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"You have a bad habit of eavesdropping." she told him.

"Well, it's a good name. It's a lot more human than C2" he told her.

"Oh, that's a joke as if I want to be more human. After all, I, I... I've forgotten everything, every single thing. So what's the use of it? A name? But why...?" she said tearing up.

"It's a good time to say this. Yes, you saved me today. You did that before and then gave me Geass. That's why I'll only say this once." he said. "Thank you." C2 became overcome with emotion.

"No one's ever thanked me before. Well then, can you show your appreciation? Say it again like you did before." she said.

"Oh, you mean the name." he said.

"Just this once with tenderness like you treasure it in your heart." she said.

"Very well then." Zero spoke her name: Cecilia. "How was that?"

"It was bad. It was completely bad. It wasn't tender. There was no honesty or sympathy in it. You spoke it oddly and worst of all, it was cold." she said.

"You're a picky girl." he said.

"Exactly. That's why I go by the name C2" she told him. Meanwhile the scope of the damage was settling in throught the Britannian forces. Jeremiah, for example, was barely moving. Two soldiers driving a truck saw him.

"I swear I'm not Orange. Zero!" he said. Back at the cave, Kallen had arrived to check on Zero.

"Looks like our ride's here." he said.

"Zero, are you OK? The others went on ahead and... Who's that?" she asked him.

"Oh, you needn't worry. She's a very important friend." he told her. "C2, I don't know why snow is white. But I still think snow is beautiful. I don't hate it."

"I see." she said.

 **END OF CHAPTER V! LET ME TELL YOU: WRITING THIS IS NOOO FUCKING JOKE BUT YOU CAN'T RUSH PERFECTION! I SWEAR I'LL BE QUICKER IN WRITING NEXT TIME! BTW, SUZAKU SHOWS UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Gamers and a new ally

**HERE'S CHAPTER VI! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Milly was in her television room watching the news of the tragedy at Narita and eating ice cream. 'It's just awful' she thought. She saw the literally dozens of bodies being carried from the mudslide. 'What is that Zero thinking?! Killing all those innocent people!'. She gobbed up more bites.

"Eating ice cream before school? Someone has a sugar rush." said her younger brother Thomas.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to you to never leave me alone with that a-hole Lloyd ever again! He's your fiancee! Not mine!" he said.

"I take things didn't go to well yesterday?" she asked.

"Nope! He kept blabbering on about different Knightmare Frames! I'm 10 for God's sake!" he told her. Milly had a slight smile. She considered it payback for all the times he insulted or pranked her.

"Well, I'm sorry but he is going to be your brother-in-law so you might want to try and get along with him." she told him. He had a pout on his face.

"Ugh! Why couldn't the family have picked a better mate!" he groaned. While she would enjoy him complaining she does have to get to school, so she got her backpack and headed to her limo. Greeting Rutherford as always, she got in and prepared her daily masturbation. She thought about Lelouch finally doing her and the times she had experimented with the females of the Student Council. As she arrived she saw as usual all girls.

"Man that disease must be worse then I thought." she said to herself. Going up to the Student Council room she was greeted by all the members including Suzaku. "Suzaku? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm part of the Student Council." he said.

"I know! I mean, shouldn't you be sick?" she asked again.

"Oh, well I got better a few days ago actually. I decided to take some time off to focus on my military duties but I decided to come back so I won't fall too far behind." he told her.

"Oh well that's just fantastic!" she said. She was going to have to tell him about their little 'contest' and she was worried about how would he react? Would he tell the headmaster, their parents, the cops? But with him being on the Student Council, he was going to figure out sooner or later. "Suzaku, I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down for this." Suzaku decided to pull a chair out.

"Now, don't freak out but me and the girls have been whoring Lelouch out to the females of the school." she said bluntly. Suzaku just sat there, with a harrowed look on his face before bursting out into laughter. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Milly, I've known about that for days! And I've got to say, Lelouch you must have an ocean of stamina." he said. Lelouch only hid his face.

"How did you know?" asked Kallen.

"Um duh the AshfordClubs app. I read it like the first day you posted the message." he said.

"Um how many more guys know about it?" asked Nina.

"I don't know but I'd say a good portion. Boy when Rivalz called me he nearly had a field day!" Suzaku said chuckling. "I don't think you're going to be too popular with the guys when they come back, Lelouch."

"And you didn't tell the headmaster or anyone's parents?" Milly asked.

"No I mean, it's their bodies not mine. If they want to have sex with Lelouch, than by all means. It's not like he's raping them or anything." he said. They all sighed. Just then, Shirley had arrived. "Hey Shirley, you seem more chipper than usual?" he asked.

"YES, I DO! IT'S JUST A GREAT DAY TO BE ALIVE!" she said.

"And why is that?" asked Kallen.

"My father, Joseph Fenette, was caught in the landslide in Narita but by some miraculous hand of fate, he's only suffering a minor bruise. The doctors say he'll be back in shape by the end of this week!

"Oh that's wonderful news, Shirley!" Nunnally said.

"It is, Nunna! Oh I'm just so glad he's alive! And Lulu look!" she handed him two tickets. "He gave me two tickets to the opera! Do you want to go?" she asked. Lelouch took them.

"Sure I'll go with you." he said.

"Great! Oh I'm so excited!" she said. "Well, we better get to class!". The other members of the Student Council shook their heads.

"Oh remember Lulu, you have the gamer and geography club today!" said Milly. Lelouch sighed. They all had went their separate ways for their individual classes. Lelouch in particular had an annoyed look on his face at the hundreds of girls who still have ribbons on their fingers. The school had let out early again. and Lelouch had raced to the newly build Ashford Academy Arcade and Game Room. He had opened the beautifully encrusted doors and went to the play area as Milly said that's were they'd be. Lelouch said 8 girls, all bright eyed.

"Well, well. If it isn't Lelouch. We've heard all about you!" said a girl with bright red hair in pigtails. He put on a brave face.

"So what's your names?" he asked.

"My name is Ashley Mencken." the girl with the red hair said. Ashley stood about 5'7, D-cup breasts and had a noticeably attractive face and curvaceous body. "And just so we're clear, I'm the only one amognst these nerds with any kind of experience in bed."

"My name is Rachel Harrington." Rachel stood 5'6, C-cup breasts, orange hair like Shirley's and was also curvaceous.

"My name is Brittney Mullins." Brittney stood 5'5.5, B-cup breats, short silver hair and was portly.

"My name is Hannah Torrance." Hannah was 5'7, 32DD, magenta hair and she wore glasses.

"My name is Claire Blanche." Claire was 5'5, B-cups and dark blue hair in a bun. Also she had an hourglass figure.

"My name is Jessica Wallace." Jessica was 5'7, 36DD, dark skin and light green hair and was also very curvaceous.

"My name is Tammy Ramirez." Tammy stood 5'4, B-cups, beige hair, light caramel skin and was a bit on the heavy side.

"My name is Elaine Kirkwood." Elaine was 5'6, A-cups (which she was sensitive about), had an hourglass figure and wore glasses.

"So I'm here for.."

"I want to give these girls their first ever man. And after seeing your videos, I can't think of no other man besides you, baby" Ashley said.

"Oooh, I can't wait to get in his pants." said Hannah.

"Yeah, I've never had a real live cock before!" Elaine said with the stereotypical snort. Lelouch groaned a little

"I hope you're good as my vibrators!" said Jessica.

"Ugh, can we start already?" he asked.

"Right! Watch closely now girls!" said Ashley as she approached and kissed Lelouch. He did wrapped his arms around her and put his tongue in her mouth. The other 7 girls already started giggling. Ashley decided to take their make out session to the couch. Their moans was enough to get some pants rubbing from the girls. Going further she decided to remove his uniform. He decided to help her. A number of ooos from echoed. 'Ugh gamer girls' he thought. He then removed Ashley's uniform and socks and then her bra and panties. He kissed and fondled her breasts. She moaned. Still holding her boobs he kissed her torso and starting loping at her pussy. "Oh God! Your tongue!" she said. Most of the girls had already removed their clothes. Lelouch grabbed her legs and licked her pussy from an upward angle. Ashley kept moaning. Then she told him to remove his pants. He did as ordered and the girls all gawked at his huge and rapidly hardening member.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT THING IS MASSIVE!" Tammy yelled.

"Yeah much bigger than my toys!" Jessica said.

"I've never seen a guy with equipment like yours! And I've done dozens!" Ashley said. She grabbed the swollen mass of meat. "We're going to have so much fun, girls!" When it hardened to its full length, Tammy opened her mouth as wide as she could but only managed to get half in. She grabbed the uncovered length with both of her hands and began sucking on him hard. Lelouch started to moan. 'Maybe these nerds are good for something after all' he though. She stopped sucking on him for a minute. "Rachel, Claire get over here." they did as commanded. "I want you girls to suck on his balls and eat his ass out!" The two girls had giddy looks on their faces. Rachel got over to Ashley and licked her large scrotum sack. Claire on the other hand, grabbed his ass and began sucking him from behind. He moaned as the three girls attacked his underregions. Not wanting their lust to go to waste the other girls began to pleasure each other by sucking, kissing, and using game controllers as toys. Lelouch was wrong. Gamer girls can be kinky!

Back in the Student Council room, the girls were all getting turned on by the show. They had started to undress but Suzaku was standing there. They all looked at him. "Man, this is hot! Aren't you girls gonna get undressed?" he asked.

"Oh um..you?" asked Milly.

"I'm fine with it! In fact.." Suzaku said as he started to remove his uniform and underwear. The girls all checked out his lean, muscular build with a chiseled back and an awesome six pack but what they were really interested in was his literal monster of a cock. Nina nearly backed up and Shirley covered her mouth. Milly just started at it while Kallen just stood their blushing.

"SUZAKU! THAT THING, I MEAN, IT'S JUST, JUST SO HUMUNGOUS!" Milly said.

"Really? Huh, I never measured it." he said.

"Um, I'll do it." Nina said. She reached in the desk and grab some measuring tape. "Oh my! It's..it's 15 inches long! And 5 inches wide!" They girls all gasped in public. Nunnally, meanwhile, was just silently sitting there. Also Suzaku's balls were the size of guavas!

"Have you known you were hung like a fucking moose?" asked Milly.

"No, I mean, not until me and Kallen-" he slipped. Milly, Shirley, and Nina all looked at Kallen. She sighed.

"Care to explain, Kallen?" Milly said.

"It happen a few weeks ago. Suzaku came to my house to deliver my homework I missed that day. He saw me masturbating and quickly ran out. I don't know what to have said but I was horny and decided what the fuck. He was a virgin so I decided to teach him about sex and the rest is history. What really shocked me was his size. He was way bigger than any guy I had ever taken! I swear my pussy was going to be torn in half." Kallen said. The girls looked at him who only shuggered. Milly, on the other hand, took this as an opportunity. She was going to have Lelouch impregnate but she can't spend another night in bed with Lloyd. Suzaku's mighty spear made Lloyd's thing look like a bobby pin. Nina on the other hand was in a world of confusion. She had heard that Eleven aka Japanese men had small penises but here was Suzaku: long, thick, and a real work of art. She had always longed for her first male to be a bit large but Suzaku was A LOT LARGE! She was thinking of all the bad things that could happen to her vagina if it enters her. Also she was confronted with the fact that he was an Eleven and she disliked Elevens with a passion yet her time with Suzaku had lessened her hate. Also given that she was a very sensual girl she was obviously able to overlook any race of the man she plans to give her pussy to. And Shirley. Shirley was going to save herself for Lelouch but the fact that a real live humongous cock was in front of her was making her wet. She promises to apologize to him later but all she know is she needs to break her virginity cycle with a real dick.

"Okay I've made a decision. Suzaku, how would you like to do all of us?" she asked him. He took a moment to ponder than request. He had only had sex with Kallen and Princess Euphemia, who he still sees sporadically. He could've taken this as an opportunity to explore his own body as well as members of the Student Council.

"Sure why not? I've got nothing to hide." he said. They all smiled.

"Ok, I guess I'll go first!" Milly said. She approached him and kissed him. He held her kissed her back. She grabbed his steel hard member. She planted kisses all over his chiseled torso and then she opened her mouth as wide as she could and manage to get three-fourths in before gagging. She couldn't believe something so large could exist. He was even bigger than her numerous toys! 'This beats Lloyd by a country mile' she thought. She then fondled his giant balls. Suzaku started to moan. Milly had taken far more than Kallen or Euphie did. They only managed less than half. She held the uncovered length with her hand.

"Milly must have a supermouth." Kallen said to herself. She remember nearly breaking her jaw in the process of trying to take his mega dick. Milly continued sucking him. He then moaned louder. Shirley took this as an opportunity to kiss him. She tasted his hot breath while feeling his chiseled back. Nina decided to watch the show while Kallen turned her attention to the screen.

Back at the gaming room, Rachel and Claire were licking on his cock while Ashley was moaning as he ate her out. "OH GOD THAT TONGUE!" she yelped. Rachel attempted to take him but only managed merely a third. Claire continued licking his balls. Rachel's hands barely managed to reach around his cock. She gave him the best blowjob she could. Meanwhile, Hannah and Jessica were in a 69! Tammy and Brittney were sucking on each other's boobs and Elaine was using a joystick as a dildo. "Ok, time for me to experience the magic!" said Ashley. Rachel and Claire backed off while she lowered herself on his dick. "OOOOOHHH MY FUCKING GOD!" she yelled as her pussy stretched to its limit and then some. "GIRLS, YOU MIGHT WANNA STRETCH YOUR PUSSIES A BIT! FUCKING SHIT!" she said. She clenched her teeth to fight off the pain. After adjusting, she began moving. She put her hands on his chest. Rachel put her ass on his face so she could get eaten out as well. She then grabbed Ashley and kissed her. Claire stopped licking his balls and went to kiss his torso. Elaine got over the smacked his skin with the joystick. Tammy, Hannah and Jessica had decided to get into a lesbian threesome by rubbing their pussies together. Brittney pleased herself by rubbing her titties and inserting a dildo. 40 minutes later and Ashley was ready to cum. Lelouch had decided that today he would hold off cumming until the final moment. She orgasm around his dick.

"OOoo my turn!" said Claire. Ashley got up to let her abused pussy heal. Claire held his monster and in one quick motion, sat down. She let out an ear piercing scream. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rachel kissed her to lessen the pain. Jessica also fondled her boobs. She swear she could've smelt blood from her ass. 'SO THIS IS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO TAKE A MONSTER!' she thought. 'IT FEELS FUCKING INCREDIBLE!'. After a few minutes, Claire began moving up and down while Jessica sat on Lelouch's face. Brittney starting to suck on his toes. Meanwhile the rest decided to continue pleasuring themselves with Tammy soothing poor Ashley. 40 more minutes and Claire had came twice and she was ready to stop. "My God Lelouch you haven't cum once?! You really are amazing!" she said.

"Ohh I'm next!" Brittney said. "I want you to fuck me doggy and fuck my ass, boy!" she told him. Complying, he got up and stabbed her with his mighty meat. Brittney screamed at being penetrated by a real cock for the first time. Claire got back with the group while letting her overstretched vagina relax.

"So how was your first time?" asked Ashley.

" .amazing! He was everything I ever wanted!" she told her.

"I know! He makes every guy I've been with chaste virgins! I think he might have the Ultimate Pleasure!" she said. The other girls gave worried then excited looks. Hannah also decided to lick his asshole while he was banging Brittney.

"OOOH YES! YES! TAKE ME LIKE IKE!" she screamed. After a while, Lelouch lifted her up and thrusted into her anal spot. She yelled just as loudly. 'This is like doing a manatee! And it's kinky as hell!' he thought. He remember the two times he had sex with Jeremiah and Villetta. He laughed in the back of his head. They may have been the enemy but damn were they amazing in bed. And they taught him so much. He kissed her while continue to pound into her. She could feel his balls smacking her labia. In as half hour, her soreness was telling her it was time to stop. Lelouch let her recuperate with her friends.

"Who's next?" he asked.

Meanwhile at the Student Council room, things were starting to get more heated as Suzaku was thrusting into Milly. She continued to scream and moan as she was finally being penetrated by a real man. "Oh Suzaku harder!" she yelled. He went as hard as she could. Her pussy was obviously overstretched but what really worried her is what if he cums in her and gets her pregnant? It would put a whole dent in her plans. Not to mention she'd had to explain why she's carrying an Eleven's baby within her. She decided that if he were to cum, he will cum on her, not in her. She was also going to have to explain to Lloyd why her pussy is so open, not that he was much of a man away. His cock was hitting her cervix something fierce. Her screams were a reflection of that. A few more minutes later, Milly came for the third time and even her body was telling her it was time for a break. "Oh...God! That...was...amazing!" she panted getting off of him. "But I need a break!" Anyone wants to tag in?" asked her comrades.

"You 2 go! You girls haven't gotten some yet and plus someone's gotta watch Lelouch. Also I've already done him." said Kallen.

"You go, Shirley." Nina said. She wanted to observe more before giving him her body. He was still an Eleven, after all.

"I'm guess it's my turn next." said Shirley. She had escaped her doubts about his size and decide to go for it. Plus she stretched out her pussy. Grabbing the slick tube of flesh, she gave it a kiss and a lick before slamming her body down. She screamed. It hurt, though not as much as she expected, as her pussy stretched to its limits to accommodate such a beast. This was her first time ever being fucked by a guy. She still feels bad that she cheated on Lelouch but she figured that Suzaku would be great practice.

"Are you ready for me to move now?" he asked.

"YEAH! TAKE ME YOU BIG STUD!" she yelled. Suzaku started thrusting and she moaned as his massive cock literally stabbed her with pleasure. Nina was masturbating to the sight. She has never seen anything so marvelous, even in porn! If this was how good Suzaku wants then she couldn't wait! If she was also being truthful, she was not a virgin but her virginity was forcibly taken by several Elevens or Japanese. It was late at night and she accidentally walked into the ghetto to walk her dog. At least 5 or 6 men caught her and decided to take her for a ride. She kept that the utmost secret and didn't tell anyone, not even her parents. But what she did remember is that they were between 7-9 inches long. Suzaku's size was in a whole different league. And plus it's not like she didn't find him attractive. His handsome face, green eyes, curly brown hair, and toned body was such a turn on for her but she was in denial due to her racism. Maybe she thinks not all Elevens are bad but she's willing to give Suzaku a try. Speaking of Suzaku, he decided to bang Shirley will standing. This gave her an opportunity to feel his extremely taut and chiseled butt.

Back to the game room, Lelouch had done Rachel, Jessica, Tammy and now was on Elaine. "OH FUCK YES! HARDER! HARDER!" she screamed! Lelouch had banged into her vagina very hard. He also swears that some blood was visible on his cock after taking their virginities. He had grabbed her shoulders to thrust into her harder. "AAARRGH." she screamed. 30 minutes had passed and Elaine had orgasmed 3 times and was ready to stop. Lelouch removed his cock and gestured Hannah to come over here. As soon as she came, he grabbed her and instantly thrusting into her. She yelled like the others as her hymen broke. Lelouch gave her little time to adjust and began thrusting into her. He was surprised that they wanted him to be rough, considering they were virgins but this was their request and he was not going to let them down. He pounded into Hannah mercilessly and fondled her breasts. He then lifted her up and fucked her while standing. "OOOH GOD!" she moaned. He kissed her and she clawed his back. 'They were doing real well for their first time' he thought. He put her back on the couch and banged her in the missionary position. This continued for 35 minutes. Lelouch didn't know how he had such reserves of stamina but all good things must come to an end. The pressure in his balls told him he was going to cum soon.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" he roared.

"CUM INSIDE ME AND SPLATTER ALL OF US WITH YOUR MILK!" Elaine yelled. He thrusted into her very violently and released, flooding her stuffed pussy with his substance. A deluge seeped out when he removed his still erupting cock from her pussy and shot some at her face and then all over the other girls. A few more spurts and his meat died down. They all took a minute to catch their breaths.

"Well girls it's been a pleasure but I have to move on to my next assignment." Lelouch said.

"Bye, Lelouch! And by the way this has been the best activity our club has ever had!" said Ashley. She gave him a kiss from her cum-stained lips. It took Lelouch back to when he swallowed Jeremiah's cum. He gathered his clothes and called Milly.

"Hello Madam President. What did you think of the show?" he asked her.

"It was great! I had no idea that you could use game controllers like that!" she told him. He heard some moaning in the background.

"What's that noise?" he asked.

"Oh we decided to use Suzaku for our games today. He's doing Nina right now." she said. He shook his head.

"Fine, I'll hurry on over to the geography club." he said.

"See that you do! We'll be watching and we'll be horny! BYE!" she said. Lelouch sighed as his best friend was now a victim of the Student Council's sex games.

Hours later, Lelouch as Zero was at the Black Knights headquarters. "Hello, everyone. I'd like you to meet Diethard Reid. He is a Britannian but he will be joining us as a member." he said. The all meet with halfhearted signs of approval.

"Thank you, Zero. I look forward to bringing down the empire that is Britannia." he said in a most eloquent voice. The female members of the Black Knights were instantly taken by his voice and looks. Even Kallen found it hard to resist his charms. One woman in particular, Naomi Inoue, was getting wet just from looking at him. "I have some information on Cornelia. She's planning to obliterate the Japan Liberation Front. Only this time General Tohdoh won't be there. I was seeing the Black Knights could offer some assistance." he said.

"Thank you, Diethard. We shall take out Cornelia and her Army before we rescue the JLF. We leave at 2000 hours. I trust you will all be prepared in 2 hours. Now I leave you." Zero said. The members of the Black Knights prepared for their mission while Inoue approached Diethard.

"Um...Diethard..I...want...to...say...um..I'm honored to be working with you. Um my name is Naomi Inoue." she said nervously. Diethard flashed her a smile that turned her into butter. He knew he had that effect on women. If there was one thing he loved more than journalism, it's females. He has slept with literally a thousand women and Inoue would be woman 1,001.

"It's an honor to be working with you two, my dear. And may I say that you are the most beautiful of the Black Knights. It's such a pleasure to meet you." he said with confidence as he kissed her hand. She nearly fell over. Handsome, blonde, eloquent, was it any wonder why Diethard is a smash hit with the ladies? "You know, I'd like to get to know you personally, if you would be so kind." he said in his sexiest voice ever. He also gave her his best I-want-to-fuck-you-look.

"Oh..um..yes..there's a den adjacent to Zero's." she said. He offered his hand.

"That lead on, my lady." he said. She took his hand and lead him to the den.

"Should we stop them?" asked Minami.

"Minami, you know Inoue! If it's got a dick, she's all over it." said Tamaki with a slight chuckle. Ohgi shook his head. He was glad that the Knight's frivolity was there cheer everyone up during their fight against Britannia. Leading him on, she was grateful that Zero hadn't noticed them yet and the door was open. They went inside and closed and locked it.

"Um..so how should we." he cut her off by kissing her. His kisses were magnificent. Already better than any man she's been with. And she's been with well over 200. His hands were excellent too. He sat her on the bed while still keeping his lips planted.

"Let's get these clothes off of you." he told her in his voice that makes candles melt. He instantly removed her Black Knight uniform then her bra and panties. "My my you have such a lovely body." he said checking out her large D-cup breasts. "And your blue hair is lovely also." He immediately went for her boobs. Fondling them with such finesse, she instantly moaned out. Licking her nipples, she gritted her teeth. 'He's this amazing? And he's only on my breasts!' she thought. After attacking her melons, he went to her pussy and began eating her out. She moaned even louder. 'Ugh, I may hate Britannia with a passion but God are their men good in bed!' she thought again. Lifting her legs, he got a better position to suck her twat. She started yelping and gripped his blonde hair. "Ok, I've pleased you. Now it's your turn." he said as he removed his upper outfit, revealing a magnificently sculpted body. His arms were a sizable 15 inches and his pecs and abs were chiseled to perfection. Inoue took a moment to observe and feel him. She then went to his pants and removed them. Out came a massive and extremely thick penis. Minami gasped. Of all the men she's been with, never has she seen one so large. She estimated to be 13.5 inches long and 4.5 inches thick. She knew that many Japanese men have big ones to defy that bullshit stereotype but damn Diethard was absolutely enormous! Not to mention his balls the size of overgrown limes. "Are you going to suck me?" he asked as he removed the rest of his clothing, making him nude as her.

"Oh sorry." she grabbed his cock and her hands hardly reached around its girth. She opened as wide as she could and only reached two-thirds around his cock. She grabbed the uncovered length with her hands. Diethard wasn't surprised. Most women couldn't get half of him in. She sucked on him hard and fast and messed with his balls. He moaned a bit. Grabbing her hair, he nearly pushed her down some more but letting her breathe.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you?" he asked her.

"Yes! YES! TAKE ME!" she said. He gave her his sexy smile again. He lifted her, put her on the bed, and slowly inserted himself into her vagina. A few more inches and she began to scream. She held on to his chiseled back.

"Is this you're first time?" he asked.

"NO! I've taken plenty of guys! It's just that you're so huge!" she yelled.

"If I had a dollar for every woman that told me that.." he chuckled.

"Is this you're first time doing an Japanes-I mean Eleven woman?" she asked.

"No, I've done tons of Japanese women. And don't worry you can use the term Japanese. But you are by far the most beautiful and well adapted." he told her. After a few minutes, she was well-adjusted and he began thrusting. She immediately starting moaning and wrapped her legs around his taut ass. He also started to moan.

"Ohh HARDER! FASTER!" she yelled. He did as he was told and thrusted into her as fast as she could. They continued moaning out. With strength she didn't know she had she pushed him on the bed and bounced up and down on his cock. Her outstretched labia going in accord with his thrusts. He grabbed her, turned her over and fucked her doggy style. Inoue was in bliss. Never before has a man ever taken her with such ferocity and gentleness at the same time. She could feel his thick balls smacking her abused pussy. "Pick me up!" she yelled. He did as she wanted and lifted her and continued stabbing her with his large member. She kissed him again while holding his back.

"YOU WANT ME TO BANG YOU ASS?" he asked.

"YES! YES!" she screamed. He put her back on the bed, took his cock out and thrusted into her anal spot. She screamed again but he kissed her to lessen the pain. In the missionary style he attack her with the same ferocity. An hour had passed and they did it in ever position you could think off. Inoue had came three times but Diethard didn't come once. He had stamina for days. "AHH! AHHH! AHHHHH! I THINK WE SHOULD STOP BEFORE-"

"Shhh. SAY NO MORE." he said. He thrusted into her violently to push himself over the edge. A couple of thrusts and bellows, he unleashed his torrent of cum inside of her. It quickly overflowed her overstuffed pussy.

"Cum on me!" she said. Taking out his still erupting cock he unleashed some spurs upon her, covering her in his sperm. A few more strokes and he was empty. They both panted but Inoue was panting far harder.

"So how was I?" he asked.

"AMAZING!" she said trying to catch her breath. He smiled and cuddled her for the hour they had left. An hour had passed and they were back at the headquarters, pretending like nothing has happened. Zero had to ignore the sound of sex coming from his quarters.

"Everybody ready ok let's move!" he said. At Port Yokosuka, the battle commences and Cornelia sends in the Marines in Portmans underwater while Suzaku and some Sutherlands take position above. They smash through an underwater wall at the site where a horrified Shirley and the oil tanker are and proceed to shoot up any Front members they see, but Zero tells them to hold back for now, since Cornelia attacked earlier than expected.

"I can't believe this is happening! I only wanted to find out if what that woman said was true." Shirley said as she viewed the horrific action above. The ship suddenly moves, attempting to flee, but the Marines make their move onto the ship. It is then revealed that Zero was the scuba diver, and he secretly planted a bomb below the ship. Left with no other choice, he detonates the bomb, with hits the Front's sakuradite and in the process obliterates the ship, the Front, the Marines, and even some of the ground forces, then frames it as a suicide move by the Front and that they must avenge them. He then has the Black Knights move directly at Cornelia. Diethard was getting so caught up in the fray that he ran towards the explosion.

"Hey get back here!" said Ohgi. He attempted to shoot him but he was too fast.

"It makes perfect sense! He want to cripple his enemy's defenses using the Liberation Front as a living trap! He's excellent materia, this Zero! He's chaos incarnate! More, show me more of your genius! Let your ego engulf the world! Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA!" Diethard said maniacally.

Meanwhile Zero drives his boat, containing Knightmare-armed Black Knights and Kallen with the Guren-Mark-II, directly onto the port, taking several Sutherlands as he goes. The Black Knights then engage Cornelia's main force, quickly taking most of them out. Kallen and Zero head directly for Cornelia, and quickly suppress her, but just as Zero is about to destroy her Gloucester's hatch, he sees Shirley and pauses. This allows Suzaku to barrel in and, in fury and also realizing what Zero's plan was, repeatedly smash Zero in, with Kallen forced to engage Cornelia. Suzaku quickly succeeds in destroying Zero's Burai, forcing him to eject half-conscious, and goes in for the kill, but Kallen breaks through Cornelia and attacks him, forcing him to fight her. Shirley approaches Zero's cockpit and, taking Zero's gun, misguidedly attempts to shoot Zero. However, Zero's mask falls off, revealing a bleeding Lelouch inside, much to her horror and hesitation.

"Ohh my God! Lelocuh...is...Zero! Then...he's...the...man...who...almost...killed...my...father!" she said in absolute shock. Meanwhile, Villetta moved towards her and finally makes the discovery.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it was him all along! I really can't believe that he got in my pants but whatever: Sex is sex but honor as Nobility is everything!" she said while laughing maniacally. Distraught over her feelings towards Lelouch, she shoots Villetta. She immediately went down. The orange haired girl sighed in relief that her love's secret was going to be kept secret.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6! DIDN'T EXPECT THIS PLOT TWIST, DID YA? WELL KEEP READING CAUSE THERE'S MORE! OH SO MUCH MORE!**


	7. Rediscovering the waterfall

**HERE'S CHAPTER VII! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! WARNING: THIS WILL BE A YAOI CHAPTER BETWEEN LELOUCH AND SUZAKU.**

It was a lovely night at the opera as Lelouch and Shirley were listening to the sounds of the sopranos. It was just three days ago that Shirley discovered Lelouch's dark horrible secret: Lelouch is actually Zero! She still couldn't believe this was the same man whose shoulder she was laying on. What was she suppose to do? Tell the cops or the military? No she couldn't do that. Not to the man she loved. But did he love her back? That was the million-dollar question.

"The singers sure are lovely tonight, aren't they?" he asked her. Shirley was fazed as she didn't know how to respond.

"Um..sure..they're lovely!" she said. She tried to keep her cool.

"Shirley, are you alright? You've been jittery ever since yesterday." he asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that. Look I think they're finishing." she said. The sopranos took their final notes and everyone in the audience was cheering, including Lelouch and Shirley. As the auditorium was emptying, Shirley held Lelouch's hand. "I think it'd be better if we held hands." she said. Shirley tried to calm down but it proved more difficult than she thought. Here was the main who nearly killed her father and who's at war with Britannia. Was he doing it out of pure hatred of Britannia? Or for someone he loved. Why does he use such methods? Is there another way? And what of her relationship with Lelouch. She loved him more than anyone except her mother and father but he was a terrorist? Was her country more important than love? Should she leave and reveal him? All these questions bogged her mind but for the time being she will stay with Lelouch and keep his secret. A dark humored part of her mind thought of all those girls he did and it was Zero all along. Maybe he could bring down Britannia by sleeping with its women.

"Do you wanna go for a walk, Shirley?" he asked her.

"Um maybe tomorrow. I'm really tired." she thought of an excuse.

"Ok I'll take you home." he said. They hopped on his bike and rode off. The brisk night air was calming her down a bit. 'Lulu, why? How could you be Zero? How could you have us all fooled? Why are you bringing down your own country?' she thought as she held his stomach. "Um Lelouch would..you..um..be..my...boyfriend?" she asked right out of the blue.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"I said would you like to start dating?" she asked him clearly. He became wide-eyed. He was leading a rebellion and changing the world for his sister. He certainly didn't have time for romance. But he didn't want to break her heart as he was sure that he saw him as Zero but he was much more calmer than she was about it.

"Yes. I'd like that. We can start after I get through with the event." he said.

"Who do you have to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"The Hawaiian club and the Hedonistic Club." he told her.

"Oh I love the Hawaiian Club's annual Luau!" she said. He smiled. They soon arrived at her dorm. Shirley ran quickly in her room. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she told him as she closed the door. Her roommate Sophie Wood was busy reading.

"Hey, how was the concert?" she said.

"It was fine. You know, I asked Lelouch to be his girlfriend and he said yes!" she told her.

"That's good! Maybe you two can love each other after he gets through banging everything in sight." Sophie said. Shirley threw a pillow at her. She then slinked on her bed.

"I bet you can't wait until he gets to the swimming club?" she asked.

"Yes but I'm in no hurry." she said nonchalantly. Shirley just shrugged. 'Maybe there is something to why he's Zero. Does he have a personal agenda? It won't be too severe' she thought.

The next day, Lelouch was walking as he just got through banging the Hedonistic club. "Those girls really know how to self-indulge!" he said to himself. "But now I have to go to Suzaku for this dumb project those idiots of teachers are having me do. I can't believe this nation is leading the world with our pointless educational system. I could destroy these tests but I find them quite trivial. But whatever. As long as they don't suspect anything." His phone rang. It was C2.

"Yes, C2?" he asked.

"I was wondering if were going to do anything about the girl who suspects you're Zero?" she asked.

"I told you. She doesn't anything yet. If I continue to act normally my secrets safe! If not I could use Geass on her." he told her.

"Well okay. I just hope you don't go breaking any more hearts, lover boy." she said.

"Shut up!" he told her as he hung up. He went to the tram that was leading the Area 11 military complex for Honorary Britannians where Suzaku resides. 'Okay, you know Shirley might have seen you but you don't that she hasn't. She hasn't acted really strange around you except for a few jitters but that's because she probably wants you to be her boyfriend. You're going to play it cool and go to her if she suspects anything more.' he said. 15 minutes into the ride, he arrived at the complex. He was greeted by two guards. "I'm here to see Suzaku Kururugi." he showed them an Ashford Academy ID. They opened the gates and let him in. He appeared before a receptionist. "Do you know where Suzaku Kururugi's barrack is located?" he asked her.

"He's on the fifth floor and second door to the left." she told him.

"Thank you." he said. He followed directions while looking at Britannia's newest Knightmare Frames. 'Interesting. I could maybe use these for the Black Knights.' he thought. In no time at all, he was on the fifth floor. He took a minute to appreciate its interior beauty of it. Going to the second door, he knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Suzaku.

"It's me Lelouch." he said. He heard some ruffling and then the door came unlocked.

"Hey, Lelouch. Come on in." He walked in to discover the opulence and size of Suzaku's barrack. It had a king sized bed, a 80 inch plasma TV, a refrigerator, a mini fridge, a stereo system, and even a Jacuzzi!

"Amazing. Is this what you get for being an Honorary Britannian?" he asked.

"Well, Cornelia upgraded me at the request of Euphie." he told him. "Also sorry about skipping class today. I had to more military stuff to take care of. So we're suppose to be working on a project for our history class?"

"Yes, it's called Sexual Pleasures Throughout History." he said.

'Huh, kinda on the mark describing your current situation." he said with a slight chuckle. Lelouch laughed too.

"Well, we're suppose to write a 5 page paper describing a culture's various sexual practices." he said.

"Ahh, that'll be pretty exciting. Have you decided on whose culture you're doing?" he asked him.

"Well I was thinking on doing the Japanese. But I have to say Eleven on my paper." he said.

"Well, the Japanese do have a long history of sex and sexuality." Suzaku said. As their talk of sex deepen, Lelouch couldn't help but feel some sort of attraction towards Suzaku. He was his best friend ever since the Britannians invaded Japan. He seems to remember that time behind the waterfall. He thought it was merely a harmless game but now that they're men he sees him in a different light. Lelouch has banged over 500 girls so he was sure he was straight but his long friendship with the son of Japan's last prime minister is something that is much deeper than pure sex.

"Suzaku, do you remember the times we went behind that waterfall?" he asked him.

"Yeah I do. I remember we went exploring and found that awesome cave. It was perfect. The rocks were just perfect. The stalagmites were hanging not too low and we found all kind of insects. We even put some in a jar!" Suzaku said reminiscing.

"Yes. Those were wonderful times. But I'm mentioning that time we saw that heart shaped drawing." said Lelouch.

"Oh you mean the time we-" Suzaku paused for a moment, remembering the time he and Lelouch decide to experiment after accidentally watching a hentai on his father's computer. They were amazed and decided to try it out themselves. All the did was simple kissing and touching and sucking of their penises.

"Suzaku, have you ever...done it before?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku grinned.

"Yes..Yes I have." he told him.

"With who?" Lelouch asked again.

"With Kallen...and Euphie...and..Milly and Shirley and Nina." he told him. Lelouch's mouth dropped.

"Milly and Kallen I can understand but Shirley and Nina and my sister Euphemia?" he asked with astonishment.

"Well remember when you banged the Gamer and Geography clubs that day? The girls got a little crazy and I decided to join in on the fun. I was surprised at how much I could last. And I banged Kallen before. As for Euphie...it...kinda just fell into place?" he said.

"What do you mean it fell into place?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, after I caught her from falling out of her window, we kinda bonded. I was totally unprepared for her surprise after we stopped those Purebloods from fighting. She said she wanted to thank me personally and I think you can fill in what happened next." he told him.

"Where did you two have sex?" he asked.

"In her room, genius." he told him.

"Ahh sorry I'm just a little frizzled." he said. "How often do you and Euphie have sex?"

"About 3 times a week. I have to sneak in her room." he answered.

"Suzaku, do you...love..Euphie?" asked Lelouch. That question hit him like a ton of bricks. Sure he and the princess have carnal relations often but its it more than just sex? After all sex and love are totally different things. Suzaku, had to admit, he was really starting to fall in love with Euphemia. But if he was being honest, he has always had a sort of a deep love for Lelouch. He was his best friend after all but no it was always something much more. Their love might be forbidden but in reality Britannian and Japanese histories are often filled with same sex romance. He was juggling two loves and he didn't know which one to choose.

"I...I...reallly can't say." he said in his most honest response. The more time he spend with Lelouch the more he was starting to see him in the same light as when they were behind that waterfall. "Lelouch are you straight or gay?" he asked. Lelouch didn't know how to respond. He was banging every girl but he must remember he had sex with Jeremiah and he enjoyed it. Did that mean he was bisexual? No he was attracted to just the two genders, at least not fully. He might just be pansexual, being attracted to anyone, regardless of gender but that wasn't quite it either. The most likely thing to call Lelouch would be unlabeled. After all, he was Zero, the man who plans to change the world and bring Britannia to its knees. He really didn't have time for romance but he is feeling attraction towards both Shirley and Suzaku. Yes, unlabeled was the perfect thing to call him.

"I'm unlabeled, I believe." he told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just don't know what my sexuality is. I mean, sure I'm banging every girl at Ashford but lately I've been thinking. Are human beings tied to be with only one gender their whole lives? Who's to say we can be with our own gender and still stay within the binary?" he asked.

"That's deep and thought-provoking. Maybe you should use that in your paper." Suzaku siad.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Me. I guess I'm heteroflexible." he told him. "I know I'm straight but maybe having a guy once in a while isn't so bad." he told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. The Japanese have a long history of male same sex activity. During the time of samurai, it was customary for a boy in the _wakashu_ age category to undergo training in the martial arts by apprenticing to a more experienced adult man. The man was permitted, if the boy agreed, to take the boy as his lover until he came of age; this relationship, often formalized in a "brotherhood contract" was expected to be exclusive, with both partners swearing to take no other lovers, male or female." he said.

"Really? What does _wakashu_ mean?" he asked.

"A boy 8-12." he said.

"Well, that's interesting. Maybe I should write that for my report." he said.

"Maybe you should." said Suzaku.

"Also I have to write about my own sexual experiences." Lelouch said. They burst out into laughter.

"Maybe you shouldn't go too much into detail when writing that." Suzaku said chuckling. "But anyone I want to know. How did we do our thing behind the waterfall again?"

"Well, we search for a not too hard patch of ground in the cave." he said as he approached him. "Then we held hands, look into each others eyes, and then we-" he was cut off by Suzaku kissing him. Years of lust and desire were culminating before his very eyes. Lelouch didn't know what else to do but go with it. Suzaku held him tight in his arms and Lelouch did the same. Eyes closed, the two men continued until gasping for air.

"Suzaku...What just happened?" he asked.

"I don't know...I just...I just felt like...Lelouch, I think I'm in love with you." he said.

"But what about Euphie?" he asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. I love Euphie but somehow I feel the same way about you too." he said. "And I think I just needed to get that out." Lelouch grabbed his hands.

"Suzaku, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I still don't know what my feelings are but I know I feel something for you." Lelouch said. "And I think we might need to explore this feelings."

"Like behind the waterfall?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch kissed his hand.

"Only this time we take it further." he said.

"Well, in that case..." Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's head and locked lips with his again. Only this time it was much more deeper and tongues were used. The two grabbed each others bodies and fell on Suzaku's bed. Arms and legs intertwined, they continued their lustful acts. Lelouch was enjoying how strong Suzaku's arms were and Suzaku enjoyed how beautiful Lelouch was. Breaking their kiss. "You're so beautiful, Lelouch." he said.

"And you are truly handsome, Suzaku." he said.

" _Arigatou._ " he said. Lelouch gave him another kiss.

"What does that mean?" he asked. Suzaku kiss him.

"Thank you in Japanese." he said.

"Ooo. How fanciful. Teach me the Japanese ways of sex." he said amorously. A kiss on his lips.

"You got it, babe." he said in the same tone. "First let's get these clothes off of you." Suzaku unbuttoned his uniform. He rubbed his skin. "You have such soft pretty skin." he said. He kissed his neck and then his pecs and abdomen. He then removed his pants and pulled them down to reveal his thick monster. "Yowza Lelouch you have BIG SWORD!"

"If I had a dollar for every one that said that..." he chuckled. Suzaku grabbed ahold of his cock and began sucking on it. He instantly deepthroated him. Lelouch maoned. "Suzaku, how are you...Uhhhh" he moaned. He then fondled his large balls and stuck his fingers in his ass. Lelouch grabbed ahold of the sheets as the Japanse man continued to please him. This way was different from the girls. It was even different from Jeremiah. This time, his best friend since childhood and potentially his greatest enemy is doing it. It carried so much more weight than anyone else. Lelouch must've guess this was the difference between love and lust. He grabbed Suzaku's curly brown hair and pushed him deeper. Of course, Suzaku was using his well-trained mouth to give Lelouch the best blowjob his ever had. 'He's even better than Villetta!' he thought as he continue to wreath in pleasure. "Ohh I'm gonna..." He unleashed a torrent into Suzaku's mouth which he ate it all up.

"Suzaku, where did you learn to suck like that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just did it. That was my first time sucking off another guy." he told him. He was an exercise nut so having a black hole-like mouth must be natural. "Ok now let's see you please me." he said as he too removed his clothing, which revealed his magnificently sculpted chest and abs. Not to mention his chiseled chest. Lelouch marveled at the exemplary paragon of physical fitness. Suzaku smiled. "Like what you see?" he asked rhethorically.

"Oh you have no idea." he told him. He went over to him and kissed every inch of his lean muscular body. "I think your abs are my favorite part."

"That's what Euphie says." he said. Lelouch grabbed his perfectly taut ass.

"Scratch that. Your butt is just pure marble. I bet that had a ball with this gift from God!" he said frivolously.

"In Japanese, we call God _Kami_." he said.

"Well kami! You have the best ass in all of Japan! Damn this clothing for concealing it!" he said as pulled his pants down which he nearly drooled at those cheeks. He then ate at it, getting in at his butt cracks. Suzaku moaned a little.

"I think there's another part of my body I think you'll enjoy even more." he said. Lelouch already knew what he meant and went to stare at his giant cock!

"SUZAKU! THAT...THING...IS...JUST...JUST.." Huge might not even do it justice!

"Yeah I know that now." he said with a giggle. Lelouch's hands barely even wrapped around it. "SOoo big! It was my belief that Japanese men have small ones." Suzaku laughed.

"Lelouch, you of all people should know better than to believe stereotypes. Many Japanese guys have some big katanas if you know what I mean!" he said still laughed. 'And his might be the biggest one of all.' he thought.

"Just how big is this thing?" he asked.

"15 inches long and 5 inches wide." he said. Lelouch's mouth dropped.

"Fascinating. And I forgot to tell you but did you know many Japanese men are lovers of male Britannian nobles?" he asked.

"Oh I'm well aware. In fact, a 27 year old duke who I did security work for had an 19 year old from Iwate prefecture as a nightly consort." he said.

"The Britannian nobles are just pigs!" Lelouch said.

"Well Lelouch I don't think it's that bad. I mean I want things to be different. Besides some of the guys I met said they love their positions as male mistresses. And like I said before, the Japanese are pretty liberal to gay relationships." Suzaku said. "Now just focus on me right now."

Lelouch used what he learned from Jeremiah and opened his mouth as wide as he could and swallow past the head. He got as much as his poor jaw would allow, which was two thirds. He grabbed the uncovered length with his hands and began pumping him. Trying to match his best friend's sucking skills, he fluidly worked magic on his dick. But unlike Suzaku, it was going to be a chore because his dick head was nearly at his windpipe and it was getting a little hard to breathe. 'Damn that motor mouth of his!' he thought. No matter how good he was sucking, he was not going to get him to cum as easy as he did and it was getting impossible to continue to suck and breathe at the same time with his mouth so full. He got off his cock while watching his breath. He then settled on licking his guava sized balls. Taking a moment to observe Suzaku, he found that he was a vision of pure manliness. A modern-day samurai. His brown hair and green eyes led to one of the most handsome faces in the world. Not to mention his lean muscular body and his ass. Oh his ass! If they made a marble cast out of it, it'd sell millions! It always amazed Lelouch that Suzaku served the Britannians but still hung to his Japanese roots. Something about imperialism really changes a person. "Don't you think it's time for one of us to get fucked?" he asked.

"Yep but who's it gonna be?" asked Suzaku.

"Well it obviously has to be the strongest. So." Suzaku grabbed Lelouch bridle style and pushed him on the bed. "You big brute!" he yelled. He playfully wrestled him but Suzaku grabbed his arms.

"Are you ready for me to plow the living shit of you?" he asked.

"Yes! YES! I'M READY MY SAMURAI!" he yelled.

"Good. Cause I'm going to teach you the Japanese style of banging!" he said. " _Watashi wa anata ga sūjitsukan aruku koto ga dekinaku naru made, anata o naguru tsumoridesu_! (I'm going to pound you until you can't walk for days!)" he whispered in his ear.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." he whispered again. He turned Lelouch over. " _Sutekina o shiri_. (Nice ass)" he said. He smacked it. Lelouch bellowed. Outside the hall, Cecile Croomy was on her way to here quarters when she heard some moaning coming from Suzaku's room. She decided to investigate but before barging in, she decided to peek in by typing in a code only she and Lloyd knew. It instantly opened a two way hole in which she can see what's going on but the person in the room cannot see her. She looked around and saw it the room perfectly normal until she reached the bed. She was shocked when she saw Suzaku and another man locked arms in arms and cock in ass. There was a million things going on in her mind right now. She didn't know Suzaku was like that nor that he liked sex at all. But as much as she wanted to go in there, her lust was taking over her body. You see it was every woman's fantasy to see two men getting it on. And Cecile was no exception. She actually dropped her papers and began massaging her clit to the sight. Back in the room, Suzaku was ready to penetrate Lelouch. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." he said. Suzaku positioned his cock and entered Lelouch slowly. Lelouch let out an ear-shattering yell as Suzaku was even bigger than Jeremiah! "OOOOO MMYYY KAAAMMII!" he yelled. A few more inches and his ass was stretched and filled to the breaking point and he had Jeremiah's massive wang!

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that you're so big!" he said.

"You should seen the girls in the Student Council when I did them. I think I permanently resized Nina." he said. He gave Lelouch time to adjust before moving again. After a few minutes he continued till he was balls deep inside of him. He then began thrusting in a soft but steady pace. Lelouch instantly starting moaning at the feeling of something so large inside of him. "Go faster! HARDER!" he yelled. Suzaku obeyed his request and went at a faster pace. Meanwhile Cecile continued to masturbate at Lelouch and Suzaku's fun time. She had tons of slash fiction novels but reading and seeing something up close are two totally different experiences. Upon closer observation she noticed that the other man in the room appeared to be of Britannian descent. Now she certainly didn't buy into Britannia's racial hype. One of her novels describe the loving and carnal relations between a 19th century Britannian noble and Japanese samurai, with the samurai being the dominant type. She seems to believe that Suzaku was certainly dominating his lover right now. 'I can't believe Suzaku is into men but hell it's damn sure hot to watch!' she thought. Her masturbation lead her to a couple of moans but she had to remain silent in order to avoid being heard. Back in the room, Suzaku had quickened his pace and know was pounding into Lelouch at full force. The large bed creaking, Lelouch moaned at being taken like this: a mix of love and lust, something that Jeremiah never was able to provide. "Suzaku, I want you to do me missionary style!" he screamed. He stopped and turned him over.

"I wanna eat your ass first." he said as he licked his abused hole, made wide courtesy of his large sausage. He also pumped Lelouch's still hard cock. In a few more mintues, he came again, filling Suzaku's hands with the sticky stuff! He then inserted his cock inside him again and Lelouch screamed at being full again.

"I'll never get tired of your gigantic dick!" he exclaimed. Suzaku pounded into him again and crossed his legs over his ass. He then kissed Lelouch again. Outside of the room, Cecile was approaching climax, she tried to close her mouth but it was far too much work. She had to go back to her room. Grabbing her papers, she ran to her door and after punching in a few numbers, she entered and let out a giant moan as her female fluids dripped from her legs.

"Boy, that was soo much better than reading of my novels!" she said. Back at Suzaku's room, he still continued to fuck Lelouch into the next century. This continued for hours on end and Cecile went back occasionally to view it. But the pressure in Suzaku's balls was telling him he was about to cum after Lelouch came 5 times! "Lelouch I'm gonna cum!" he yelled. 'Really well it's about time! I think Suzaku might be the first guy to ever succeed my level of stamina, well after Jeremiah of course' he thought.

"CUM INSIDE ME!" he roared. Holding Lelouch, he mercilessly thrusted into him, intending to push himself over the edge. When he did, a literal of faucet of cum starting splurging from his dick. It instantly filled Lelouch's already stuffed hole. It began to seep out on the bed. His stomach as about to burst. Suzaku removed his still gushing cock from his ass and let him eat his white nectar. Lelouch opened his mouth to receive a strong jet of cum. It tasted delicious. So sweet, so spicy...so Japanese. Suzaku was cumming faster than Lelouch could swallow so much got on his face. By the time Suzaku was done cumming, Lelouch was covered with the white stuff from head to his chest. "You must be a cum river!" he said.

"Umm...thanks?" he said. Both men panted a bit and laid on the bed. Suzaku decided to wrap his arms around Lelouch. "You know Lelouch. I think you're the best one I've ever taken."

"Even better than Euphie?" he asked.

"Well, I'll decided that tomorrow. Right now, I just want to cuddle with you." he said as he kissed his forehead. "So was this you're first time with another man?" he asked. Surely he couldn't tell him of his trysts with Jeremiah and Villetta.

"Yes. Yes it was." he said.

"Well I'm glad to have been your first male. I know banging all those girls must really get tedious sometimes." he said.

"That it does." he retorted.

"So will you now do guys?" he asked.

"HELL NO! I AGREED ON THE FEMALES OF THAT SCHOOL AND THOSE WHO I'M DOING! Besides there's no other man on this planet who I would ever had sex with besides you." he said as he kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks." he said.

"Hey Suzaku. A thought just occurred to me: What if you agree to be a part of this insipid contest also? It'd take such a load of me." he asked.

"Gee, I don't know? I mean I've got military duties and I really don't want the competition to turn me away from that. Plus I kinda promised Euphie that I be there when she needed some 'pipe layed' If you catch my drift." he said.

"Oh come on Suzaku, you'd be great! You've got a mammoth cock plus you've got stamina for days! I'm sure those horny schoolgirls realize that two guys are better than one." he pleaded. Suzaku pondered this for a moment. Surely even someone as noble as him couldn't ignore the lure of banging hundreds of women senseless. And he didn't want his best friend to die of exhaustion from sex. Even though many men would love to go out that way. Flashing Lelouch his smile and beaming at him with those green eyes, he dutifully agreed.

"Okay I'll do it. But one more thing: wouldn't those girls have some sort of contempt for doing it with an 'Eleven'?" he asked.

"Suzaku, does it matter? You're sex personified and I can market you as an exotic stud ready to please!" he said.

"AAAhhh" Suzaku said. He kissed him again.

"You know what would really make me happy right now?" Lelouch asked.

"What?" Suzaku asked.

"If we could go another round or two or three." he said with a devilish grin on his face. Suzaku gave the same smirk.

"You really are perfect." he gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied. Both men starting to kiss sensually again. Cecile typed in some numbers on a keypad so that her camera system she planted was directly showing Suzaku's room. She then went back to hers and close the door. She turned on her television to view Suzaku and Lelouch. She now had a nice show to masturbate to.

"This is going to be a fun night." she said.

 **THE END! I HAD TO PUT SOME SUZALULU IN HERE OR IT'D GET BORING!**


	8. A new player

**HERE'S CHAPTER VIII! NO SEX BUT IT'LL BE INTERESTING!**

It was a crisp and clear morning. Milly was awoken by the usual sunshine and by the usual stench of her soon-to-be Lloyd Asplund. She still couldn't believe that she had sex with him again. After having Suzaku's mighty spear, his cock feels like absolutely nothing. It really was like a stick in air. She sighed at the reality she has to endure: sleep with a totally unsatisfying man for her family's sake. But she had hoped that she could have a child with either Lelouch or Suzaku. Yes she didn't care anymore that Suzaku was an Eleven. She needed to have his huge cock in her again. Fortunately, the History and Horticulture club will provide entertainment.

"Morning, my pet." said Lloyd. She nearly held her tongue.

"Good morning, my string bean." she said as she kissed him, mentally yelling at herself. "Excuse me, I have to go freshen up and get ready for school." She went to her bathroom and furiously began washing her face. Getting in the shower, she thought to herself: 'WHY? WHY?! WHY?! WHY DO I STILL HAVE TO BE WITH HIM?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T CARE WHAT MY FAMILY THINKS OF A TEENAGE PREGNANCY! I'M GETTING OUT OF THIS THING! I ALSO DON'T CARE IF SUZAKU IS AN ELEVEN OR NOT! I'M GETTING PREGNANT BY HIM OR LELOUCH!' She furiously scrubs herself. After getting ready for school, she had another nice breakfast with her family.

"So Milly, are you excited for your wedding? You know it's only a month away." said her mother Maria.

"Yes I am, mother." she said trying to hide her disgust.

"I know I am!" said Lloyd. He kissed her on the cheek. Milly almost had to hold the vomit that was about to come up.

"Um, sorry I have to go!" she said, running out. She quickly found a potted plant and threw up in it. 'I HATE HIM!' she screamed internally. She ran to her limo and Rutherford knew his daily routine. After a quick drive, he opened the door for Milly. She saw a lot more boys this time around. They all greeted Milly. She felt flustered. One approached her.

"Hey Milly. About this little thing you and the Student Council are doing, do you think I could be in on it?" he asked her. She quickly ran away, ran away to the student council. On her way, she saw plenty of guys give her a somewhat mischievous glare. She was more than glad to arrive at the Student Council Room. "Hi."

"Hello." They all said.

"Hi, Rivalz. Feeling better?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I am. But what I really want to know is how long were you going to keep me out of the loop?" Rivalz asked with his arms crossed.

"We didn't mean to keep you out of the loop! I just wanted to something fun to do with the school!" she said.

"Okay, I'll play along. But if I you were, Lelouch I'd avoid going to class right now because it seems that you're not too well liked amognst the guys right now." he said.

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid." Lelouch said. "Also Milly I have something to tell you: Suzaku will officially be joining me as a stud or stud-in-training!"

"Come again?" she said.

"I'll be helping Lelouch in banging all the clubs. I think he needs one more before he dies of exhaustion." he said. Milly contemplated. Sure, she has had sex with Suzaku and it was nothing sort of incredible. She wasn't sure what the all-Britannian female populace with think, especially considering there are still idiots out there who think he killed Prince Clovis but she loved experimenting and this would definitely be an experiment.

"Ok I'm down with it. What about you girls?" she asked the Student Council.

"I'm fine with it." said Shirley.

"Me too." said Kallen.

"Me three." said Nina.

"Me four." said Nunnally.

"Well, I'm not pleased! Why can't I do it?" asked Rivalz.

"Because you're not hung enough or have enough stamina." said Lelouch.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Show him, Suzaku." Lelouch said. Suzaku pulled down his pants in front of Rivalz. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed. "AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN HARD!" Rivalz felt fascinated and jealous at the same time. He was fascinated that something so large could exist, especially considering all the stories he heard about Eleven men having tiny cocks. Jealous as it's not him having that giant piece of meat. He was a good size but nothing compared to Suzaku. He also thought Suzaku might just be the hungest guy at Ashford. That would sure put a damper on the males who treat him like crap because he's an Eleven. "Okay you go do what you gotta do." he said. Suzaku pulled his pants up.

"Plus his body is like a Greek statue." Milly said touching his sides. "And besides Rivalz you'll get to watch from the monitors we have set up."

"Fine. Just promise me you'll knock em dead, buddy." he said. Lelouch snickered.

"He's already knocked me dead." he said softly.

"Ok lemme just text the History Club about Suzaku." she said. "I also think we need to get to class and tell everyone that now that the guys are back, we will have to start at usual school hours." They all gathered their things and left. As Lelouch made his way to his class, he received death glares given to him by various males while females blew kisses at him.

"Just ignore them, Lelouch." Suzaku said. When they went to sit down, a blue haired boy growled. Lelouch simply flipped him off.

"Morning! It's such a blessing to have all of our male students back! We can now get-" The P.A. interrupted her.

Lelouch knew that something was up when the P.A. came on at the beginning of first period and a voice said, "Good morning, Ashford Academy. This is your headmaster Rueben K. Ashford speaking. I am aware of a little event that is going on and I state that I approve of this event. If anyone wants to speak to me about it, my office will be open during school hours. Furthermore, classes will end after lunch today so that the event progresses. Thank you and have a pleasant day" Milly's plan was discovered not by the teachers or parents, but by her grandfather and he gave his official approval of it while being vague about the plan. The females all gave him lusty glances. He also heard some name calling from the boys. 'Bringing Britannia to its knees is so much easier!' he thought.

 **END OF CHAPTER VIII! SORRY ABOUT BEING LAZY!**


	9. Shirley's wrath

**HERE'S CHAPTER IX! SORRY ABOUT NEGLECTING THIS STORY BUT I DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK FROM THE INTERNET AND REDISCOVERING MYSELF SO I'M NOT GOING TO BE AS QUICK WITH UPDATES BUT I WILL GET THIS STORY FINISHED! SLIGHT YAOI!**

Classes ended at noon just as the headmaster announced and Lelouch and Suzaku were heading to the history club's classroom. While on their way, they noticed that some males were giving them dirty looks. Suzaku whispered in his ear.

"Wow Lelouch I think every guy at this school is pissed at you."

"I know but like you said just ignore them." he said back. They made their way to the Humanities building, ignoring at the name calling and gestures the male population was making. They had reached the third floor and saw a bulletin full of historical events and reenactments.

"This must be the place." said Suzaku. Lelouch opened the door to reveal the History Club. The females all gave them smiles while the males gave them indifferent looks.

"Welcome Lelouch and Suzaku! Welcome to History Club." said a girl with dark red flowing hair. The other members of the club approached them.

"Thank you." said Suzaku.

"It'd be helpful to know who we are. My name is Garnet Tabernacle." she said. Garnet was 5'8, black hair, dark brown skin and had 36DD breasts.

"My name is Josephine von Trapp." Josephine was 5'6 with brown hair in braided pigtails and B-cup breasts.

"My name is Stephanie Montenson." Stephanie was 5'6'5 with cerulean hair and C-cup breasts.

"My name is Carol Rosenthal." Carol was 5'5 with burgundy hair and had A-cup breasts.

"My name is Dahlia Lehman." Dahlia was 5'4 with braided blonde hair and C-cup breasts.

"My name is Amethyst Stevens." Amethyst was 5'7 and had light caramel skin and raven hair with D-cups.

"My name is Pearl Abercrombie." Pearl was 5'5.5 and had orange hair with B-cups.

"My name is Lavern Yu". Lavern was an 5'5 Asian girl with light lavender hair and C-cups.

"And my name is Frances Torres." Francis was 5'6 with caramel skin, dark brown hair and 34DD.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Lelouch said.

"The pleasure is all ours." said Lavern with a chuckle. The males groaned.

"Oh boys introduce yourself." said Garnet. They gave her a frown but she gave them a glare. Feeling defeated they reluctantly introduced themselves.

"My name is Todd Garfield." Todd was 5'9, short red hair and slight muscular build.

"My name is Steven Young." Steven was 5'8, blonde hair and lanky. He was the most visibly angry of the males.

"My name is Greg Bakerman." Greg was 5'8'5, light green hair, and muscular.

"My name is Lars Garcia." Lars was 5'9, black hair, tan skin and his swimmers build.

"And believe me when it's _not_ a pleasure to meet you!" said Todd.

"Or you, Eleven." said Lars. Garnet slapped him.

"Suzaku is a welcomed member of Ashford. You will treat him with respect!" she said. He quickly apologized.

"So boys you two are here because you're going to help us with an event." said Amethyst.

"What kind of event?" asked Lelouch.

"An event where we have sex using a historical event or old time methods. It's the latter this week." said Pearl.

"And you boys are just what we need. If what the other girls said is true." said Garnet. She took Lelouch's hand and Carol took Suzaku's.

"What will they do?" Lelouch asked pointing at the males.

"They will watch and get jealous." said Garnet. She gave him a kiss. "And just so you know, we're doing Kama Sutra. It's something we got from the Indian club. You'll have quite a ball with those girls."

"Kama sutra?" asked Lelouch.

"It's an ancient Sanskrit guide to sexual technique, human sexual behavior and love." said Suzaku.

"How do you know about it?" asked Dahlia.

"Well, I...kinda..did some experiments." he said. The girls ooood. The guys except Lelouch groaned.

"Well, I think we should get started. We've got our annual history fair coming this Saturday and we kinda have to get back to planning." said Garnet.

"Yeah so hurry up and make this quick!" Todd snapped.

"Just ignore them. They're just jealous." said Pearl. She and the other girls had started to undress themselves. Lelouch and Suzaku started at the bodies.

"Ok boys, it's your turn." said Stephanie. They undress which and showed their massive cocks to their audience. Everyone just stared.

"HOLY SHIT ARE THOSE SOME BIG WEINERS!" said Josephine.

"No kidding, girlfriend!" said Lavern.

"Ahh come on! They're not that big!" said Greg as he hid his penis. He knew full well that they were enormous.

"Stephanie, go get the measuring tape." said Garnet. She did as told and measured their cocks.

"Good God! 8 and 9 inches soft! You're as big as our boys hard!" Stephanie said. Lelouch and Suzaku smiled gently. Carol and Dahlia were the first to seize them. Carol had began sucking on Lelouch while Dahlia began working on Suzaku. Stephanie came over and kissed Lelouch while Lavern did the same to Suzaku. The two males easily became hard and expanded in the girls' mouths.

"YOWZA! AND I THOUGHT MY DILDO WAS HUGE!" said Carol. She grabbed the measuring tape from Stephanie. "14 and 15 inches!" she exclaimed. Everybody's eyes (including the males) widened. Lelouch and Suzaku only smiled. The girls were especially shocked at Suzaku, as they heard rumors that Japanese men had small penises. Boy was that stereotype a bunch of bullshit.

"We've certainly lucked out, girls!" said Garnet. Josephine approached Suzaku and felt his ass.

"I know Garnet! And Suzaku, your ass is like a total marvel to the male posterior! It should be in a museum." she said. Josephine kissed his ass and ate him out. He moaned which Lavern kissed him again. Dahlia sucked on him again but with more strain as she's never had anything close to his size before. Her mouth was stretched to its limits. She also fondled his massive balls. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Carol worked on Lelouch. They dragged him to the couch and continued. Garnet and the rest of the girls decided to go lesbo. She had sucked on Amethyst's titties while Pearl and Frances made out. Their delicate fingers intertwining. Despite their best efforts, Lars, Todd, Greg, and Steven couldn't ignore the sexual show and instantly became hard.

"Man, those guys are the luckiest bastards!" said Greg.

"I know, dude but we can't interfere. All we can do is watch!" said Todd.

Meanwhile back at the Student Academy clubroom, Milly and Shirley took off their clothes and began fingering themselves. Then they kissed. Nina was using her dildos. Kallen was rubbing her breasts. Rivalz was sitting on the couch with a massive hard on. Their moaning certainly didn't help.

"Aren't you gonna go over there, Rivalz?" asked Nunnally. The blue haired male looked at them.

"Should I?" he asked.

"FUCK YES! COME OVER HERE, BABY!" said Milly. Rivalz, in no time at all, removed his clothes and jumped in. He took a moment to enjoy the girl-on-girl show Milly and Shirley were putting on.

"This is sooo fucking hot!" he said under his breath. Milly was fondling Shirley's large breasts and kissing her neck.

"OOOOhhh Milly!" Shirley moaned. Milly looked at Rivalz and beckoned him to come over. She had saw his cock. It was a sizable 10 inches long and 2 inches thick. Sure, it didn't match Lelouch and Suzaku's incredible sizes but it was definitely bigger than Lloyd's puny thing. She took it in her hand and stroked him. He moaned. Unbeknownst to the women of the council, he was a virgin.

"Milly, there's something you need to know." he said.

"I know you're a virgin, Rivalz, baby but we're going to fix that." she said. Milly got off of Shirley and went to suck him. Taking Suzaku's massive cock meant that his was easy to gobble up. In no time at all, his cock was entirely down her throat. He gasped at the sensation of his first blowjob. Milly bobbed her head, making him moan even louder. That's when Nina decided to kiss him and feel his surprisingly taut ass (thought not at Suzaku's level) and his body was well-fit (thought not quite as defined as Suzaku) however the bespectacled girl put up with it and gave him a rubdown. Kallen came over and sucked his balls while Shirley decided to watch the screen.

Back at the history club's headquarters Dahlia was currently having her insides rearranged by Suzaku's might spear. "OOOOHH MY GOD! SUZAKU BABY YOU ARE SO FUCKING HUGE!" she screamed as she bounced on him. Carol was having her ass eaten out by his magnificent tongue.

"AAAHHH OH BABY!" she said. She then kissed Dahlia to ease her pain and fondling her tits. Josephine planted kisses on his body. Meanwhile Lelouch was fucking Stephanie while kissing Lavern. Garnet had her ass eaten out by a moaning Stephanie. Frances on the other hand was fucking Pearl using a strapon. She had many toys. Amethyst was keeping the other males company. She was sucking off Greg's 9 inch cock and jerking off Lars's 8 inch dick. Steven and Todd were kissing each other and jerking each other off. Steven was 9 inches long while Todd was 8 inches. The 4 males were heteroflexible but there was no way in hell they'd do anything with Lelouch and Suzaku knowing what they're doing to their women. Lavern planted kisses on Lelouch's back and his bottom. She then felt his balls. He lifted up Stephanie by the hair.

"WHO'S A DIRTY SKANK?!" he asked.

"I AM! I'M A DIRTY SKANK!" she yelled.

"WHO LIKES GETTING FUCKED LIKE THIS?!" he asked again.

"I DO! I LIKE GETTING FUCKED LIKE THIS!" he said.

"THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH!" he said. He threw her down and smacked her ass. Seeing the pure ferocity of Lelouch's actions prompted Suzaku to do the same to Dahlia. He stopped licking Carol and banged Dahlia like there's no tomorrow. Taking her legs like strings, his cock serrated the poor girl. She continued to scream.

"OOOOHHH SUZAKU! YOU BIG FUCKING JAPANESE STUD! HARDER!" she yelled. Dahlia had a stronger will and body than most Ashford girls so Suzaku could unleash the full force of his sexual prowess on her. Carol, not wanting to be left out, sat on Dahlia's face and kissed Suzaku. She held his chiseled back. While over at the other couch, Greg and Lars had came already. It was nothing like the torrents Lelouch and Suzaku ejaculated but they were decent enough spurts. Todd and Steven had also come. Unlike Lelouch and Suzaku, the 4 boys had to wait a few seconds before become hard again. Amethyst just stood there. Pearl and Frances decided to join in on the fun. When the boys became hard again, Pearl took Greg and kissed him while Frances took Lars. Amethyst, Steven, and Todd decided to have a threesome and began fucking each other. 30 minutes had passed and Suzaku decided to switch so he pulled out of Dahlia and starting thrusting in Carol. She screamed at the feeling of being so full.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! YOU'RE SO BIG!" she yelled. Dahlia had scooted over to give her poor abused vagina a rest. Lelouch had soon done the same with Stephanie and pulled out of her and then switched to Lavern. She too yelled at the top of her lungs. Never in the history of the club had they had such well endowed males. Stephanie had went over to Dahlia for some much need R&R. Garnet decided to go over and comfort the two girls by licking their red pussies and giving them kisses. Pearl was now moaning at Greg fucking her while Frances did the same with Lars. All four had kissed each other. At the threeway, Steven and Todd had gotten into a fuck train with Steven fucking Todd and Todd fucking Amethyst. All three had moaned much more louder than the other 4.

Meanwhile back at the Student Council Rivalz was thanking God that he was finally boning the love of his life, Milly Ashford. He held her legs and thrusted into her with wild abandon. Shirley sat on Milly's face and kissed him. Kallen and Nina had their fun by playing with long dildos.

"AHHH YES! TAKE MY BIG COCK BITCH!" Rivalz screamed.

"Boy Nina how many sex toys you own?" asked Kallen as she shoved a 8 inch dildo up Nina's ass. She moaned.

"Tons!" she said. Kallen smirked. 'Oh if only Zero or the Black Knights could see this. I think they'd have a heart attack! Well Tamaki might laugh his lungs off. It such a paradox. I hate Britannia with a passion but when they do sex they do it right! Maybe it's because I'm half Britannian. I'm so glad to have a man like Zero lead us to victory but what if he dies? Who will lead the rebellion then? Will we all be arrested? That's a chance I'm willing to take for freedom. But anyway I'm just going to focus on putting this thing in Nina.' Kallen thought. Nina moaned. Kallen grabbed some nippple clamps and put them on Nina's nipples. She moaned even louder. She then kissed her again. On the other hand, the sounds of sexual pleasure were getting to Nunnally. Despite being 14, she was already curious about the ways of the flesh. She felt herself getting flustered so she went under her dress and started masturbating. It was something she normally didn't do but her brother banging everyone in school plus the hearing the Student Council had caused her to touch herself more than usual. She actually moaned sexually for the first time in her life. This caused the Student Council to stop what they're doing and look at her.

"Nunna, did you just moan?" asked Shirley.

"Yeah, I guess I did." she said.

"Wow! And here I thought you were Lelouch's innocent sister." said Rivalz.

"Well, I'm growing up so sex is going to happen to me one day or another. You know I've been thinking. Since you guys always have sex with my brother is doing all the women I think I should join in on the fun." she said. The others blurted out laughing.

"I'm sorry Nunna, you're just too young and plus I don't think Lulu would appreciate us dragging you into this." said Milly.

"Ok! I guess I'll wait three more years." said Nunnally. "Of course with me being crippled and blind I might need some more care than most girls." she said laughing.

"Don't worry! We'll get you the best guy to treat you right." said Shirley.

"Thanks. You guys continue with your fun. I'll just sit here and feel myself!" she said. The others went back to what they were doing.

Back at the history club, Suzaku was putting the wood to Pearl. She was screaming at being so full.

"OOOOHHH GOD! YES POUND ME SUZAKU! YOU'RE SO MUCH BIGGER THAN OUR BOYS!" she yelled. He grabbed her body and fucked her while standing. Lelouch was fucking Frances missionary style. He held her tan body and serrated her, kissing her to lesson her pain. Meanwhile the four gentlemen and the rest of the girls were shocked at their stamina.

"Man they're assholes but they've got balls of steel!" said Greg.

"I know dude. When I cum, I have to wank it to get hard again!" said Lars.

"If I had anymore in me, I'd continue but I'm completely drained." said Steven.

"And that's why they're miles ahead of you boys." said Carol. She was still recovering from her session with Suzaku.

"Yeah, Lelouch just knew how to please you!" said Lavern. "I came twice but he didn't come once." She was rubbing her sore clit. Josephine came and kissed her.

"Me and Amethyst haven't gotten our turn. We wonder what it'll be like?" she asked.

"IT WILL BE QUITE A RIDE!" said Dahlia.

"Maybe one day we can get Suzaku all to ourselves." said Stephanie.

"No! THIS IS A ONE TIME THING ONLY!" said Todd. He pouted in jealousy to the size and prowess of Lelouch and Suzaku. 40 minutes passed and Frances and Pearl came but Lelouch and Suzaku were holding steady. They got off their massive cocks and went over to the after sex pile. Garnet grabbed Suzaku's ass.

"I want you and Lelouch to take me at the same time and I want you to come all over me. The other girls will receive it afterwards. Also come on our boys so you two can show them what men you are." she whispered in their eyes. Lelouch and Suzaku smiled.

"You got it!" they said in unison. She went back to her own personal dildo. "Lelouch, should we please the girls with a guy-on-guy show?" Suzaku whispered.

"Nah, Milly and the others are watching. Plus if I do anything with you the girls might want us to do something with the other guys and I don't want to share you. We do women but you ass is mine. Got it?" Lelouch whispered back.

"Got it." Suzaku said. Josephine and Amethyst approached them.

"Okay boys, it's time for our treatment." said Josephine. She took Lelouch while Amethyst took Suzaku. Instantly kissing them they stroked their still hard cocks.

"Boy you guys must have fucked 6 girls and you're still hard! We're going to have fun!" said Amethyst. She sucked Suzaku's cock but due to its size she was only able to get half of it in. Same for Josephine. 'I wish Garnet was here. She's the real deep throat Queen.' thought Amethyst. Fondling their balls, they went over to the well-used couch. After giving them their best blowjobs, the girls held their cocks and instantly slammed down.

"OOOOHHHHHH MMMYY GOOD!" screamed both girls. Lelouch and Suzaku were in totally different leagues than Todd, Greg, Lars, and Steven. Giving her a few minutes to adjust, Lelouch took Josephine and banged her doggy style. Suzaku had fucked Amethyst missionary. Both men had an idea and took their girls and put them face to face. The girls starting making out. Josephine was fondling Amethyst's boobs. The males were unrelenting in their pounding causing the females to moan into their kiss. Amethyst broke away and kissed Suzaku. Lelouch and Josephine kissed while standing. 30 minutes and Josephine and Amethyst came. They were beyond sore.

"Boy, you guys definitely know how to please women!" said Josephine. "But we need a break!" she said as she got off of Lelouch. Amethyst kissed Suzaku.

"But I hope we can do this together soon." she said to the Japanese man. She went over went Josephine to rest.

"OK everyone! It's my turn! I want no one to interfere with me and these two. Understood?" Garnet said. The rest of the club shook their heads. She grabbed Lelouch and Suzaku's cocks. She first sucked on Lelouch and she took it all in one gulp. Years of taking toys like plungers really helped her jaw. He moaned while she jerked Suzaku off. He moaned as well and Garnet switched. She jerked and sucked each male off until she felt like they were going to cum. "Ok guys I want Suzaku to take me first while I suck off Lelouch." she said. Lelouch and Suzaku got in position. In no time at all Suzaku thrusted into her, causing her to scream. "MMMY LORD! SUZAKU, YOU ARE HUNG AS A FUCKING MOOSE!" He chuckled. Garnet continued sucking on Lelouch. The other girls were amazed that she could take perhaps the two most hung guys at Ashford so effortlessly.

"Wow. I knew she had a pussy and a mouth of steel but this is just amazing!" said Pearl.

"Yeah, I could barely take one of them." siad Lavern. Suzaku had began pounding into the dark skinned girl while Lelouch moaned that his cock was receiving what was so far his best BJ ever. 'This girl..is..insatsible.' he thought. A few minutes later, Garnet had another idea.

"Ok Lelouch I want you to take my ass!" she said. The girls all gasped. Take two enormous cocks like theirs at the same time? Only a madwoman could attempt something like that! Lelouch however wanted nothing more for this to be over so he obliged. Suzaku laid flat down so Lelouch could find her ass. Positing his cock he pushed in. Garnet moaned but didn't scream. Being already full in her vagina she could handle her ass being stuffed as well. The last time Lelouch DP'ed was during his trysts with Jeremiah and Villetta. Using his secret telepathy with Lelouch, Suzaku told him that this was his first DP. Lelouch said that it was okay and just hold her and let him do all the work. Suzaku fondled her titties and Lelouch held her. It was the ultimate threeway in the eyes of the History Club. Garnet moaned more than she ever has in her life. Lelouch and Suzaku moaned as well. Their large balls slapping her skin and two big wieners in both ends, it was a position most women could only dream of. Lelouch lifted Garnet as so he and Suzaku could both kiss her. "Oh boys harder!" she said. The two males complied and thrusted as hard as they could go. An hour of sex went by and neither Lelouch or Suzaku could hold out any longer. Garnet herself was about to experience her third orgasm. "Ok boys when I cum, cum with me!" she yelled. Both thrusting into her rapidly, they released their buckets of semen. White fluid quickly filled her insides and spilled out of both holes. "GIRLS GET OVER HERE NOW!" she said. The females did as told. "You two know what to do!" Lelouch took his squirting cock out and showered Garnet and the rest of the girls in his cum. Suzaku did the same. They continued until their reserves were empty as an abandoned parking lot. Their mega cocks dying down, they each thanked everyone for their participation. The females, now dripping in cum, eagerly said welcomed. The males gave them an indifferent shrug. All of their cum combined was barely a tenth of the awesome ejaculation prowess of the Britannian prince and the Japanese knight.

"Well everyone it's been fun but we have to go." said Lelouch as he and Suzaku gathered their clothes. Garnet came over and gave them a kiss.

"Come back soon, boys. You two were truly the best we've ever had." she said.

"Oh we'll think about it." Suzaku said.

"Don't come back!" said Greg. The girls glared at him. The two left the room.

"So Suzaku, how was your first 'job'?" asked Lelouch. Suzaku gave him a flirtatious look.

"Well, it was definitely not what I expected." he told him.

"Ohhh?" he asked.

"No, IT WAS BETTER!" the brown haired male said. "But to be honest, it still didn't match sex with you."

"How so?" the black haired male asked.

"Well, a lot of those girls couldn't hold as long as you and I like to drain my lovers of every possible once of energy. You're the only person who can satisfy my appetite." said Suzaku.

"Really?" asked Lelouch. Suzaku kissed him.

"Really." he said. Lelouch called Milly.

"So Madame President. How did you like seeing Suzaku in action?" he asked.

"It was out of this world! Having another gigolo was such a good fucking idea!" Milly said. "Nina really loved it!"

"Oh that's good. Say what did Shirley think?" he asked.

"Oh did she love it but she left in the middle. She said she had to clear her thoughts." she said. That went straight to his heart. He was already suspicious of Shirley. What if she was snooping around for evidence?

"Thank you, Milly." he said.

"You're welcome. So looks like you two better get to the horticulture club." she told him.

"Don't worry. We will." he told her as he hung up.

"So it's the horticulture club next?" asked Suzaku?

"Yes. Let's hurry. I'm sure those girls are already on edge." said Lelouch. Meanwhile, Shirley was outside a memorial to the deaths of Narita, still in disbelief that the man she loved is the world's most sought after terrorist. She zipped up her bagged and started to cry.

"Lulu, how could you do this?" she asked herself. Just then a voice came.

"Yes. How could he?" it said. What came into view was a 6'1 white haired Chinese man wearing a light blue jacket. "A very fine memorial, isn't that right, Ms. Shirley Fenette?"

"Who...?" she asked. Meanwhile, the Black Knights were in their meeting vehicle. Kallen was rubbing her pussy after the pounding Rivalz gave her. 'Man who knew Rivalz was such a horndog?' She thought as she went to join the others. She decided to do some reading.

"Man, it was so close! We had her right there!" said Tamaki. He was holding a beer bottle.

"Next time, I'll beat that white Knightmare." said Kallen.

"Ah, don't sweat it." Tamaki said again.

"Yeah, Tamaki got thrashed in the first minute." said Sugiyama. The other knights laughed.

"The J.L.F. warship?" asked Ohgi. "Why did it blow up?"

"It self-destructed." said Tamaki.

"We did contact them and say we would help, right?" asked Ohgi again.

"Yo, that's why Zero took action. I know. They wanted to see his face!" said Tamaki. He laughed.

"You're not doubting Zero again, are you?" asked Kallen.

"Well, it's just that..."

"Yes, it's just that the timing was too convenient, right? So what are you going to do, if you find out Zero was behind it?" asked Diethard. He came down the stairs after finishing his 'sessions' with the female Black Knights. He also had an uncanny ability to have an immaculate appearance after sex.

"What are you trying to say?!" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, Diethard! I heard you got wussy and ran away! A gutless Brit's got a lot of cojones talking trash to his superiors like that!" said Tamaki

"I was making an assessment, that's my new job here." said Diethard.

"Yeah and keeping our females busy." whispered Yoshida. Sugiyama and Minami chuckled.

"Ohgi, you agreed to it, too, didn't you?" asked Diethard.

"Oh, huh?" she asked.

"Ah, that's right. And Zero did approve it." said Ohgi. After finishing banging the Horticulture Club, Lelouch quickly hopped on a train to Narita with C2.

"So, do you love her, this girl called Shirley?" asked the green haired girl.

"Don't know." Lelouch answered

"Do you hate her?" C2 asked again.

"Don't know." he said

"Then why are we going to Narita?" she asked.

"You know the reason why. Cause she may have discovered who I am." said Lelouch

"What if she really does know? Are you going to kill her?" she asked. Lelouch groaned. "If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance."

"So is that... from experience?" he asked.

"No. It's a way of life." she said. Back at the memorial, the man confronted Shirley.

"He's a cruel man, isn't he? Lelouch." he said.

"H-How do you know about Lulu?" asked Shirley.

"Oh, he deceived you. Never told you he's Zero." said the man.

"Who are you? What do you want!?" she asked.

"The same mouth that ordered your father's almost death stole a kiss from your tender lips. He's a very bad man, and you like it. Punishment must be measured out. To him. And to you." he said as he approached her. She cowered.

"To me?!" Shirley said.

"I know everything. All that happened that night." said the man. Shirley began reminiscing on her discovery of her boyfriend's identity and the fact that she had to shoot Villetta.

"So you're a killer, too. Just like Zero." he said.

"No! That's not true! I just..."

"And you began dating him!" he said again.

"No! I just... I just!" she said.

"Cunning little woman! You knew he feels sorry for you, didn't you? So you played it for all it was worth." he said.

"No, you're wrong!" Shirley said as she shook her head.

"Did his sympathy make you all tingly?" he asked again.

"Stop it!" she closed her eyes and covered her eyes.

"Play the tragic heroine again?" asked the man.

"No, I'm not doing that!" she said more frantically.

"A girl who kills and then goes fishing for attention? Only evil witches do that." he continued.

"I didn't... I never meant..."

"You knew there was another girl who liked Lelouch, and you wanted to get him away from her. Now you have to pay the price, Shirley. Do you want to carry these feelings around for the rest of your life? All by yourself? Unless you atone and completely free your heart, you and Lelouch will both be lost in your sins... forever." Shirley was reduced to a crying mass of guilt. Lelouch was searching for his girlfriend through the remains of Narita. 'No, wait. There was someone else here. Where'd they go? And what were they doing with Shirley? Calm down. Work from the beginning.' he thought. His phone ranged.

"It's Shirley?! I'm here. Where are you calling from?" he answered.

"Haha, where indeed?" said the man. Lelouch turned around.

"Who are you?!" he asked angrily. The man threw the phone. "You scum! What have you done with Shirley?"

The mysterious stranger started clapping. "Ooh, I like it, the scary face. The face of a man whose woman was stolen away."

"What the hell did you do with her?!" he asked more aggressively.

"You want to know? Then you'll have to accept my challenge. You specialize in this, don't you?" he said as he showed him a chess piece. C2 was searching until she found a stranger.

"Are you familiar with Balinese art? I don't have a photo, but I can paint it in Batuan style." she asked.

"What, I'm supposed to wait around here while you do that? I don't think so. Why don't you go ask the police or the soldiers?" asked the man on his back.

"I'd like to avoid that kind of dull crisis." she said.

"Then why don't you climb up on something tall and look around?" asked the man again.

"Very well. Never mind. Hmm? What's Lelouch up to?" she said as she looked at the tramcar. "It can't be... Mao!" Inside the car, Lelouch and Mao were playing chess. 'Is he the one? Or other eyewitness? I'm sure this chess game is just a ploy. His real goal is to lure me to an isolated place.' he thought.

"You know I've never actually played this game before, don't you?" Mao said.

'Calling on my mobile... was he just being theatrical? No, he didn't know what I look like. That means he didn't see me that night. And he didn't have time to find a photo of me. He hasn't planned this out, he's winging it. Which means...'

"There's an opening you can use? Shouldn't you be thinking about the game a bit more? You could lose." Mao said.

"You liar, you have played this game before!" said Lelouch. They continued playing. Meanwhile, C2 was racing towards Lelouch in a moped.

'Lelouch, even you...No, because it's you, you can never beat Mao.' she thought. Back in the tram, Mao was obviously winning against Lelouch in chess.

'Impossible... He's got me trapped?!' Lelouch thought.

"So, can we just call it my game, hmm?" asked Mao.

'How could he predict every move I made? Who is this guy?!' Lelouch thought again. Mao clapped again.

"Didn't C.C. tell you about me? Well done! In one lightning moment, you came up with 14 possible identities for me. And one of them is precisely correct." Mao said. He removed his vizor and revealed his Geass.

'He has Geass, too!' Lelouch thought.

"Let's see now. For your Geass, you have to look directly into someone's eyes. Oh, I know all the rules for your little gift." said Mao.

"You can read minds!" said Lelouch.

"You could call my Geass mind-reading." said Mao. Lelouch became angry.

"What the hell did you do to Shirley?! Tell me! What did you do, kill her?!" he asked.

"Of course not!" the white haired man said. Lelouch saw Shirley walking.

"It's Shirley!" he said.

"So now then, let the vital punishment games begin." said Mao. Lelouch and Mao approached her.

"Shirley, that gun is..."

"Yes, it's Zero's, your gun, Lulu..." said Shirley

"Why don't you use your Geass? I'm pretty sure you haven't used it on her, right? Of course, if you do, I'll just shoot you myself." said Mao as he pointed his gun at Lelouch.

'Can he read any thoughts, or only those on the surface? Are there conditions to his Geass, a time lag, time limit? And what's he after? If he plans to kill me, then...' he thought.

"Keep thinking about it. That's your strong point, right? Thoughts spinning round and round and round..."

"Shut up!" said Lelouch

"This is a fitting death, poetic justice for a thief like you." said Mao.

"Lulu... die. We'll atone for our sins...We have to! I'll die with you." said Shirley as she continue to hold the gun at Lelouch.

"What?" asked Lelouch

"She's already killed one time. She shot the person who saw your face, all to protect your little secret." said Mao.

"Then, that blood was..."

"It's time to end this together, Lulu." said Shirley.

"Yes, yes. Sinners must be punished." Mao said.

'You put her up to all of this! I see. He reads mind and it's easy for him to confuse and control her!' thought Lelouch

"Yes, that's right." said Mao.

"No, don't let him trick you! Shirley, he's just...

"Come now, are you actually saying this? The guy who lied to her from the start?

"No, stop it!" she screamed.

"If murder is a sin, then this absolutely increases the sin!" said Lelouch

"Oh, I like the rhetoric, very pithy." said Mao.

"Shirley, did you really kill somebody? And if you did kill, was he the one who was controlling you?" Lelouch asked her.

"Shirley pulled the trigger and she knows it. When you hide away your sins, it only gets worse." Mao continued.

"He's trying to confuse you, Shirley!" said Lelouch.

"Why don't you shut up?!" she said as she pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed Lelouch. He fell to the ground in pain. Shirley came to view the gravity of her actions.

"What are you hesitating for? He's the one who nearly killed your father. Don't you know he's a sinner? Kill him now." said Mao.

"But..."

"Shirley..." said Lelouch as he began to stand

"I just... I don't..."

"What the heck's up with this girl? Her thoughts are just a jumble now. I'll just have to do it-" Shirley pulled the trigger again.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Shirley said.

"Fine. Consider it stopped. You two just do whatever as you want." Mao said as he stepped back inside. Shirley fainted from the shock

"Shirley!" Lelouch said as he caught her.

"What a pain. It was so dramatic and juicy. Now I'll have to kill them in the old boring way." said Mao as he prepared to shoot from a rifle. Just as he was about to, the tram began to move. "Who did that? Why didn't I sense them there? It couldn't be!" he ran to the top. He saw C2 for the first time in years.

"C2!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"I just knew it! We finally meet again. It's you! It's really you!" he said. His possessions dropped. "You look beautiful, C.C.! I love that new look! C.C., I'll come to see you as soon as I can! I promise! I promise!" The tram moved out into the distance.

"Mao...I never thought you would come out among people." C2 said as she held the gun. Meanwhile, Lelouch was comforting Shirley.

"It's all right now. It's over." said Lelouch

"Lulu, I really did kill someone. That's why I'm..." said Shirley as she started to cry. Lelouch hugged her.

"It's because of me. It's not your fault." he said.

"And I shot you with your gun." she said.

"I'm still alive." he told her.

"But! I did it!" she screamed.

"Shirley, any sin you committed is mine to bear." he told her.

"I wanted you to be kind to me." she said.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Even though my father almost died." she said.

"Don't worry. It's time to forget all the bad things that have happened to you." he said.

"But I can't!" she wailed.

"Yes, you can! I'll help you forget all of this." he said.

"Impossible." she said.

"Shirley, I'm sorry that I nearly killed your father. If I could be reborn into a new life, I would...Shirley, I'm going to make sure you never know pain or suffering ever again." he told her.

"But...but..how?" she asked. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Like this." he said as he pressed his lips upon hers. From that moment on, Shirley's mind was taken off all the anguish she's suffered the past few days. She wrapped her arms around him. They both closed their eyes. Lelouch used his tongue to explore her mouth. Shirley had ecstatic. She was about to make love, not sex as with Suzaku and Rivalz but pure, requited love. Lelouch loved her as much as she did him. His feelings were clear now. The activities he's done with those girls were nothing but quick lays. It was all meaningless, like the competition he was in. With Shirley, it was so much more. Perhaps even more than Suzaku. Yes, the rebellion with Britannia weight heavily on his mind but right now he put everything out of his mind and prepared to love the girl he's put through so much trouble. Lelouch unbuttoned her uniform, revealing her large breasts. He was amazed. They were smaller than Villetta but bigger than the other girls. He then removed her bra and her skirt, making her completely nude. Lelouch kissed her neck and fondled her boobs. She elicited a small moan. He then saw an empty cable car. He believed that would be a more appropriate place to have 'relations'. He carried her bridal style. Opening the car, he threw her on the comfy cushions. He continued his trek upon her beautiful body. He licked every inch of her luscious melons.

"OOOhh Lulu" she said softly. He kissed her stomach and licked her pussy with his great tongue. She moaned louder and grabbed his black locks. "LULU!" she said. Lelouch grabbed her legs and continue to eat her out. A few minutes later, he removed his clothing as well, revealing his hard 14 inch cock. Shirley was impressed. He was bigger than Rivalz and only a little bit smaller than Suzaku but she didn't care. She was not going to make comparisons as she no longer had interest in any penis but his. She grabbed his cock. It felt steel hard but soft at the same time. Just the way a woman likes it. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and gobbled up his penis. She could only get half of Suzaku but somehow she got all of Lelouch down her gullet. Maybe it was her mouth or the romance in the moment but whatever the reason, his cock felt absolutely incredible. She sucked on him harder and fondled his large balls. Lelouch moaned for the first time since he started romancing Shirley. He pushed her head further on his cock.

"Ahhhh Shirley!" he moaned. None of the girls he had sex with where ever this good with their mouths as Shirley. He grabbed her and licked her pussy again. Shirley continued to suck him off. It was a perfect 69. Then she got off his dick.

"I've seen you in those videos, Lulu. I know you can hold it in for long periods of time. I want you to come inside me." she told him. He smiled.

"Whatever you want, my dear Shirley." he told her as he lifted her. He positioned his cock at her entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Please take me!" she screamed. He inserted his dick and she revealed at being full again. Despite the fact he was only slightly smaller than Suzaku, it was 100 times better. "Ohh Lulu, you complete me!"

"Yes I do Shirley! And now all of the misfortune you've suffered is going to go away." he said as he kissed her. "I'll make sure of it." Lelouch started to go slow. He was going to make every second count. Shirley wrapped her legs around his ass. She kicked him to go faster. Taking the initiative, Lelouch increased his speed. She moaned loudly. For whatever reason, they were not going to use sex talk like they've been doing. No Shirley was no client and Lelouch was not Suzaku or Rivalz. They were lovers and they were going to act like it. Lelouch lifted Shirley and thrusted into her while standing. He once again kissed her delicate lips. He might not have known it but having sex with so many girls might have gave him a lot more strength that he realized. Laying her back on the seat, he pounded into her. She wrapped her arms around his back and bit her neck. It was now a perfect moment for these two unfortunate young people. Shirley, with strength she didn't know she had, pushed him down and used her own body to rock up and down. She moaned so loud she thought all of Area 11 could hear. "You...truly...are...perfect!" he said.

"Oh Lulu! I've waited so long for this moment. I...I...love you. And I'll keep your secret for as long as I live!" she said. He grabbed her arms, turned her around and fucked her doggy style.

"I'D LIKE THAT!" he yelled. She yelped at each thrust. It was so refreshing to let loose all the sexual tension and all the drama that has conspired in the last few days. In every position and curve they did it but now the sky was almost dark and Lelouch was about to cum. Shirley came twice but she decided she would not stop until her love has come. "SHIRLEY...I'M.."

"DON'T SAY IT, LULU! JUST CUM INSIDE ME!" she screamed. A few lightning fast thrusts and he released inside of her. At that moment, she didn't care that she could get pregnant or broke the contest rules. All that mattered now was that she had her prince, even though she didn't know he really was one. "Please feed me your cum!" He took his erupting cock out and shot off at her face. She swallowed it all. A few more spurts and he was empty. Both teenagers were panting. No they weren't teenagers anymore, they were adults. Adults who finally made love. Lelouch held Shirley tight in his arms. He still had his feelings for Suzaku but his feelings for Shirley were starting to take over. "Lulu, I want to know: Why are you Zero?" she asked.

"Shirley, I became him because the world is wicked. I'm going to change it so that good people like you and my sister Nunnally may never know hardships again." he said.

"But Nunna...Nunna wouldn't be very happy if she knew.." he put a finger to her lips.

"And that's exactly why I moonlight as Zero. She is too delicate for the tyranny of this world. I won't drag her down into it. Now it's my turned to ask: Did you really mean when you said you'd keep my secret for as long as you live?"

"Yes. I may not be happy about it but I love you very, very much and if I have to keep quiet about Britannia's greatest enemy and the man who almost killed my father, than so be it." she said as she kissed him.

"Again I'm really sorry." he said.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it. And besides he's alive isn't he?" she said. "Speaking of I think I better get home before my parents start asking questions."

"Or we could stay here all night, cuddling and maybe going another round?" asked Lelouch. Shirley smiled.

"I think I'd prefer option number two but still let me just call and tell them. I'm so glad you brought our clothes up here." she said as she grabbed her phone. "Mom, I'm going to be staying over at a friends." Instant chatter came. "It's for a project." More chatter. "Yes. Yes. I promise I won't be disruptive." More chatter. "Okay love you and daddy too." she said as she hung up. She threw her phone on the pile of clothes. "Now where were we? Oh I know going another round." she told him. He smiled.

"Shirley, you truly are the perfect woman." Lelouch said as he kissed her again.

 **END OF CHAPTER IX! I PROMISE CHAPTER 10 WILL COME SOON!**


End file.
